Bad Boy's love
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Innocent Lucy's life took turns when a notorious bad boy, Natsu makes her his personal maid, a flower and what she will do with his kissing habits which seems to be active when she is near him.
1. chapter 1

_**I don't own fairytail.. Master Mashima own it..**_

If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say, I love you.

It was perfect day in the upper east side of Magnolia , and school were about to open from next week. Few were returning from a vacation , Ishagar, Alvarez and others were having there last moment of freedom before high schools started . everybody was having the time of there life, excluding one person, Lucy Heartfilia , a normal girl who was working whole summer to save money for college tuitions and her mother's hospital bills.

Right now she was serving as waitress in one of the most expensive hotel around the city, owned by the Dragneels. she has seen many rich girls around her age ,having a figure of model and movie stars, eating only health food aka almond and salads, she scoffed at the falseness of upper society.

Even she was poor , she had her pride. She don't care about life of richness or luxury. She was happy to be whatever she had right now.

"Luce , two glasses of orange juice for the table near the pool." Cana said as she wiped the counter.

"OK ." Lucy smiled at her friend. She had met Cana around month ago when she applied here,she was a good girl in her final year of medicals school and then off to college.

"Sir, your fresh glass of orange juice" she put the glasses on the table.

"what the hell? We ordered apple juice not orange, and you kept us waiting for too long wench." The guy with blonde hair scoffed .

"Sir , you can't blame us for your mistakes." Lucy frowned, see that's what she hate about rich kids, they think whole world revolves around them and there daddy's money . she wanted to scream at the guy but she needs her money.

Suddenly he threw the juice on the floor," Now go and bring me fresh apple juice and maybe next time approach little bit with feminine manner.''

Lucy felt uncomfortable when she felt him staring at her legs, damn these dresses for serving . now she was fuming."Sir first you must pay for the orange juice you threw."

That guy looked at her like she was insane ,"I don't pay for horrible service. Now girl worry about yourself. You don't know I am friend with the owner of this hotel."

Lucy felt hatred for this bastard always showing off the power of money but she needs this job. Salary was decent to cover her expanses. She tried politely," Sir please try to understand if you don't pay . it will cut from my salary .and its our policy even you are friend with the owners you still need to pay."

The guy was impressed with this girl, It was the first time when some girl stood up to him. He sighed," ok you win. Wait here I'll get money from my room. And yo-"

Before he could say anything a voice interrupted them." Don't bother Romeo"

"But Natsu." Lucy turns and saw a guy with piercing onyx eyes and pink hair glaring at her," You a waitress. Ordering a VIP guests of mine. You also kept us waiting for a long time. What's with your attitude? IT PISSES ME OFF."

Before she knew he was in front of her , his gaze falling over her name tag on her right side of chest." Lucy.huh?"

He touched her face and traced her jaw and pulled strained of hair golden behind her ears, he was so close. She can feel the warmth of his skin as his voice hit her, his breath fanning on her earlobe." You should be careful by the poolside little Luce. it's easy to loose your balance and slip and fall."

And before she knew he pushed her into the pool.

" What, no the glasses, did they crack?" she checked them." Thank God they are ok or else it would have taken her whole savings to pay for these special Italian glasses."

She glared at the rude boy who just pushed her. He was laughing as he left with his evil rich stuck up gang. When she came out of water ,she felt many boys and men were staring at her then she realized her once white shirt now soaked up and clinged to her skin as her hot red bra was visible to whole world.

Natsu laughed at the struggling and embarrassed waitress into the pool. Who the hell she think she was bossing him around him, in his own hotel .he turned towards his friends." Natsu did you chosen the girl to be your flower this year."

Natsu smiled," not yet" as he traced shining blue pendent around his neck. It was the custom of elite St. Jude high school who provide each rich kid a flower, or you can say a scholarship student who helps them to top there classes and get good grades.

Natsu was fuming it was enough , she didn't deserve this . she had enough, she felt tears in her eyes. She took a glass full of soda from the table near her and threw it on that jerk's face. Everyone became silent when she met the stunned pair of dark eyes of Natsu Dragneel.

X_X

Natsu was talking to his friend when suddenly he felt splash of drink on his face. And again same girl glaring at him.

" You know what I hate guys like you. You don't give crap about the people like us. But you know what we are also human just like you, just without daddy's money and rude behavior. I hope my school St. Jude won't have stuck up students like you" And with that she turned to pick her glasses.

Natsu was stunned but amused ," So you go to same high as me. I didn't knew St. Jude has this kind of fire this year." He noticed when she was picking the glasses guys were staring , he also noticed her wet shirt and who can avoid that blazing red bra.

He smiled red was his favourite.

He walked up to her and before she could react , he flunked her over his right shoulder. "You coming with me little Luce."

She was punching and screaming profanities at him. But he kept walking. His friends were watching the whole scene." Looks like it's decided."

" yeah "

Cana turned towards Gray. She felt bad for Lucy.

" I think this girl is his new victim."

" agree."

They felt bad for her, and why not because nobody can escape from the grip of Natsu Dragneel

X_X

Lucy trashed around his tight grip, damn his muscles ."Put me down asshole. What the hell are you doing?"

"I am paying you the money so be quite." And then he closed the elevator as they stepped out of it, and swipe the door key and kicked opened the door. Lucy noticed it was the expensive luxurious suite .

she panicked, "No, its ok you can pay me outside don't need to go this far. I can accept money at the front door." Suddenly she noticed they were in bedroom, she froze, what are you planning?"

"Didn't you want this little Luce, want to do this properly?" as he brushed his lips around her neck.

"Stop! I am not this type of girl."

"So, why are you still in my arms? You want me, I know. Girls like you I know them"

" ST..STOP." she said in low voice.

He sighed." Then hurry and get off." He put her down." You are really heavy. So don't you want a proper shower. Don't worry this is my personal suite, and besides you can't get back to work like this and smelling like chlorine."

" Do you want me to kiss you by showing me such a seductive sight", As he pointed towards her red bra and transparent shirt, before he could say more she pushed him.

"Like hell I want to you psycho pervert."

Then she marched towards the bathroom and shut the door with loud slam.

He sighed and ordered the room service for clean pair of uniform, he heard the voice of door opening . he cranes his neck and saw she was looking at him with the sweet but sarcastic smile.

"Thanks for letting me use this luxurious shower, your highness." And she shut the door again. He was amazed, his charm always work but this girl was something else he never had before.

"This rebellious strange girl, it's been a while and she looks powerful enough to worth my bullying.

X_X

Lucy was washing herself, she had never seen this kind of bathroom, hell it was a size of her apartment. It also has Jacuzzi and gold platted knobs and literarily everything made of glass. She was confused about this guy was hell devil or gentle.

She remembered he carried her so close to him with his shirt over her. Was he trying to hide from others, as her bra was showing it can't be true. Or was it?

She step out off shower, as she wrapped a towel around herself. She felt the jiggle of doorknob and voice of door opening. She turned and saw him at the door.

"You, what are you a pervert. Quit screwing around me."

She grabbed the shower from bathtub and sprayed the water on him. He walked towards her, his arms grabbing around her waist as he stopped the tap. There face inches away as he looked down at her and spoke.

" It's not pervert. My name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Why are you telling me this. and who wants to remember your name."

She wanted to scream more when he jerked her towards him and wrapping his arms around her as he said in low husky voice as his lips trailed down her neck.

,"You see when you threw that drink at me, it was the first time me being this humiliated. if I don't get even with you then I won't be satisfied.'' He slide his arms around her.

" You doing for the glasses, right?''

"You think I am doing this because of what happened to the pool side and with those fucking glasses. HELL NO , I ALWAYS RETURN HUNDRED TIME AS HARSH" and before she knew she felt him slipping a bracelet around her left arm. What is it, this bracelet with blue crystals and golden covering as two blue diamond dangling at the end.

She suddenly felt to much hot. Was it steam from the shower. She can feel her heart beating like crazy. His face was so close to her as his lips grazed round the corner of her lips. She unconsciously touched that bracelet which felt weird ,she don't like wearing accessories not even a ring . his hand covering her as he whispered "It's ok leave it."

Suddenly she came back to her senses and pushed him roughly." WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERT, GET OUT." and shoved him out of the bathroom.

"Hey stupid girl, just keep in mind as soon as second semester starts. I am gonna pay you ten time harsh."

She saw the dress on the counter maybe he bought it with him , who cares . she wore it, and cautiously opened the door and released a heavy sigh when he saw nobody was there.

Suddenly she realized." I never got my money to pay for those drinks."

Suddenly she felt something in her right side of pocket. She pulled out a hundred dollar bill. She was confused again he got her new uniform and paid the money but that didn't paid for his attitude, that pervert. Before getting out of the room she checked herself in the mirror and frowned when she noticed that bracelet as she was straightening her colour.

X_X

Vacations were over time for school again , as she entered into the life of high school. If you play your card right it will be fairytale or else it will be your worse nightmare. She notice her friend Levy,"

" Did you loose weight?" she beamed ." really Lu chan, I guess four months of diet paid off. What about your summer? How was your vacations?"

Susddenly Lucy felt her good mood was destroyed at the mention of her vacation." I worked at hotel ."

" Was the pay not enough?" Levy noticed her friend's grim expression.

"No the pay was actually more then enough but one of the customer was the rude rich kid even he is student of our school. As the rumors are they are real bastard , rotten to their core." Suddenly Levy noticed a expensive bracelet on Lucy's arm . she was confused she never saw her wearing anything and secondly it looks expensive. Then she noticed blue crystals. That's belong to the elite club of school.

"Lu chan where do you got that bracelet."

At the mention of bracelet Lucy touched her bracelet." That's right even it is beautiful I don't like it, no matter how hard I try. So I have decided after class I am going to find that guy and going to get rid of this bracelet for good."

Suddenly Levy realized oh no her friend was chosen as flower , she cries she hugged Lucy tightly.

" It was fun every class we share Lu chan . I am going to miss you. it was fun being with you, feel free when you need a shoulder to cry."

Lucy was confused ."Wait! Levy chan , aren't we in the same class?" before she could ask more grace tuned and ran away with tears in her eyes, she wanted to follow her friend but saw his teacher Mr. Ichiya in his early thirties in front of her.

" Lucy what are you doing here?"

Now Lucy was getting frustrated ."Not you too Mr. Ichiya . Will somebody tell me what's going on?"

" Aren't you a flower from today?"

She was confused when she saw Levy paused and walked towards her," Lu chan you didn't know about the flower system."

"No " Lucy was confuse as hell what the hell is this flower. " they told about it in entrance ceremony."

" WHAT IS IT?"

"Well the elite club is made of nine families most strongest and richest here, and there are 18 student belong to elite family" Levy explained.

" I didn't knew that." Lucy replied nervously.

" Yeah and each student belong to elite group chose a poor normal scholarship student here to be their servant or maid. It was system prepare by the rich people so these elite bastards can graduate with good grades because of brilliant students doing there every work as slave."

Lucy can imagine all kind of horrible things poor students have to suffer at the hands of those pawn of Satan.

" What does it have to do with me. I hate those fake rich assholes and plastic Barbie bitches and I can barely take care of myself, how I am going to serve someone who is nothing without his daddy's money."

"You can't do anything, aside the member of nine family only a flower is allowed to wear this kind of crystals and diamonds." Mr. Ichiya said avoiding her gaze. He looked at her bracelet." And by the crystals colour which is blue, it's look like Ms Lucy your master is Natsu Dragneel."

She felt her world collapsed as she remembered what that N

Pink hair jerk guy has said in suite,

"_**Remember my name it's Natsu Dragneel soon as second semester starts I am gonna pay you ten time harsh."**_

She don't want this ,"Mr. Ichiya please take it off. I don't want to be flower or mingle with elite society. Please take it and help me to get out of this mess.

Mr. Ichiya felt bad but he can't fight the system of elites it was beyond him," I am sorry I can't help you and a accessories put by an elite , can only be taken off by them only. None other can take it off. I am sorry Lucy I can't do anything."

"It can't be true" she didn't believe it.

" it's not that bad. you are an brilliant student. Keep your grade up by the way your education will be free till graduation"

She paused. Free education and I don't have to worry about my books , tuition fees and other expenses and donations.

" IF THAT A CASE I GUESS I CAN GIVE IT A TRY." she said and Mr. Ichiya just laughed nervously," I AM GOING TO BE THE BEST FLOWER EVER. I JUST NEED TO KEEP HIM WITH GOOD GRADES. BYE AND THANKS MR. ICHIYA."

X_X

When she left for the elites building Levy turned to Mr. Ichiya ," She didn't know about the dark side of being flower sir. Only elite can decide , every decision will be their and about the bullying. They bully them until they make them cry and their life gets ruined forever."

Lucy entered the elite class and was stunned to see the facilities over there. She spotted _**NATSU **_DRAGNEEL in bold letters and reached to his spot, she was stunned when she saw a luxurious comfy chair which made her like she was sitting on a cloud. And laptop for every student with there on personal refrigerator . she sat and relaxed under the cool air conditioned chair. People started to whisper, 'so that Natsu''s new flower, huh?', '

she looks pretty stupid."

" So you are the new flower?" Lucy opened her eyes and saw two people staring down at her, she blushed and stood

,"Sorry and hello I am Lucy Heartfilia."

" My name is Jellal and this is my master Gray Fullbustor. And this elite pendent is ruby. And yours is sapphire which belongs to Dragneel clan."

'Wow so since you are his flower. I just became today." Lucy asked.

" I am sorry it's not right time to chit-chat.'' He pointed something on table, Lucy turned to look at it

" Isn't that bag belong to Natsu , it means he is skipping classes again and as his flower it's yours responsibilities to keep his attendance ok so you must go and find him."

"That bastard even miss classes." She sneered. Jellal and Gray both were shocked at her swearing." We know you are rag and poor but please don't use slangs ever here."

Gray looked at Jellal "Why didn't you let me talk to her?"

"You just can't. and her master has not approved her yet." Gray looked directly into Jellal's eyes," if it really bothers you I'll never talk to Natsu's flower ever again."

Lucy was running around school's grounds for past 15 minutes." Damn who made these elite ground this much big there are merely 40 elites only. First period already started ,where is he?"

She reached to the basketball grounds, a ball hit her face.

" Damn that hurts." She rubbed her forehead, " what are you doing here?" she spotted Natsu.

" Mr. you need to stop playing and returned to class."

He ignored her babbling and snatched the ball out of her hand.

"Hey , wait . you need to return right now."

Suddenly she was silent as she watched him gracefully playing the ball and putting it for score.

"You were suppose to take me with you , where are you spacing out?" he asked as ball was twirling on his index figure.

"Oh! yeah right." She gave him her sweetest smile. He was stunned,"So you finally decided to become my flower?"

"Yeah it was fate , how can I resist" Lucy beamed at him with dollar sign in her eyes.

" gold-digger." He rolled his eyes.

Lucy let passes his insult as she put a smile on her face.

"Anyways lets get along this year and pass this grade with best marks."

" I don't wanna." He scoffed and bounced his ball.

Lucy took his ball, "Girl, give it back." He frowned.

" I won't." suddenly his eyes were hooded with unknown expression and he was so close to her.

"So you want to play, well then if you really want then withstand my payback , then I'll be obedient to return to those dumb classes with you"

"What do you mean?" eve didn't know what this son of devil was plotting again.

He looked at her for second then smirked at her lost look,"Don't tell me you were so happy about money and free education , that you forgot about my payback, huh?"

Her blood froze , she was paled as white sheet, ' shit how can she forget he was the son of the bitch' how could she forgot. God her brain cells are dying. suddenly she felt that feeling again which she felt few days back.

He slide her tie and opened two buttons of her uniform his other hands were touching the soft skin of her waist.

When did he reached there?

But her mind was becoming foggy, she was under some kind of spell. His face was so close to her, she closed her eyes in sinful bliss,

"I don't care what other elites use here flowers for, as there servant, assistant or tutor but I use them to kill my time, AS MY TIME PASS"

"What??" she asked confused what he was saying.

"It's payback time."

And then he smacked his lips on her, even it lasted for seconds it was passionate, but the spell was broken as Lucy shoved him and slapped him hard enough that his face tilted to the side.

He was shocked.

' What the fuck happened?'

Lucy glared at him." I don't care how much my tuition will cost, I can't do something like this."

She furiously wipes her lips want to remove that tingling sensation from her lips.

"I don't want to be your flower."

Natsu licked his lips strawberries ,her lips were like a forbidden fruit he wanted more but she pushed him," Really so you are okay with being expelled"

"What?" she was about to faint she can't afford to loose education.

"Yes the penalty for quitting is expulsion and no college in world will accept you, so now decide ' payback or expulsion. Its on you." He said with serious face.

She bit her lips and his eyes immediately found there ways the way she was biting them, he never saw a innocent assault of lips like that, she was unknown of it, he groaned and slammed her to the wall beside her, both arms around her caging her between him and wall, he buried his face in her side of neck as he said in low rough voice,"Now decide or if you can't decide I'll continue my payback."

"w-wait"

"Sorry to late,get ready."

"For what"

"Payback number two''

A/N: inspired by short movie I watch back then last vacation.. smile..till then..@@


	2. chapter 2

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is creator.. **_

"Love... I want to hold you close to me and feel our hearts beat as one forever."

Lucy's life was flashing in front of her. She was trapped here in basketball court with the devil himself, Natsu traced her jaw and her body was reacting on it own.

"I won't waste my time I'll give you two options, be obedient flower with accepting my payback or you can quit being flower and expelled from school."

He twirled her hair in his hand, he was so close to her comfort, "If you want that your family live in luxury and wealthy life than you know which choice to make, little Luce."

He was smirking.

Lucy was panicking, "How do you know about my family? " she tried to get out of his grip but it was worthless.

He left her and again spin the basketball as he answered "Flowers are not different than servants and as you know we are most richest and important people so for safety I did background check on you."

He threw ball in her hands harshly, "Flowers get everything, every privilege even there tuitions are paid, isn't this something you want Luce?"

She knew he was right, she needed money to survive and education is most important also, she squeezed ball to her chest.

"F-Fine, I'll be your flower and will accept your every paybacks, I can do this." She knew she was digging her own grave but she don't have any option, and boy that devilish smirk on his face spell trouble.

"You Better not forget what you said Little Lucy ."

She gave him brave look," I can be a best flower ever " he pulled her towards him," So now as you must follow my orders, don't let go of this ball and face me"

"But"

"You cannot argue with your master"

She looked up in his piercing dark burning mysterious eyes. She cannot read them.

He shifted closer to her as she was trapped between the wall of ground and between him. Damn his muscles.

"Now payback number four keep looking at me" he cupped her cheeks, as warmth engulfed her. She don't know what he was doing.

"Now payback number four kiss me" as he traced her soft glossy pink lips.

"w-what, no way " this psycho pervert, she shoved him harshly.

" So you wanna quit?"

She took his hand in her hand and slapped herself with it, he jerked back in confusion, "what are you doing dummy?" he growled.

She looked at him, she was scared but she won't back down, "I know you want revenge for that time when I slapped you in hotel, so if you wanna payback for slapping you then you should payback with slaps."

He looked at her and slowly whacked her three times on head, "ouch that's hurt" she hissed. He rolled his eyes as he pulled her in his arms embracing her,

"Idiot I didn't even hit you and you are yelling and you want me to slap you, well those three childish hit were total eight payback."

He pinned her on the wall as he nuzzling her neck, he whispered," Don't tell me how, I am suppose to pay you back. Payback number nine " as he softly sucked on her delicate skin around her neck and put his lips on her, in a passionate kiss.

No no this is wrong, I don't like him I want to do these things with someone I like and this guy paying me back with kisses, he is worst but why my body is on fire wherever he is touching me, what is this unknown feeling, my body is burning tingling all over.

Her mind was fuzzy she cannot think anymore as darkness took over her.

Natsu tried to call her but she was burning and fainted. He sighed.

X_X

Meanwhile in St. Jude's elite building.

Gray one of the nine elite around was just slumping on his table.

"Something troubling you Mr. Gray?" Jellal his flower since childhood asked.

Gray looked at him, "This time I thought that maybe I can be friends with the fierce little Lucy, the new flower of Natsu. But it's looks like she was not able to bring him back even to join his classes, it's no fun without him.

" You are right master, if she cannot perform little task like this, she will be dropped" Gray sulked, " Natsu is too mean to her, she won't make it and he is not coming. Poor little Lucy."

Suddenly the door of elite classroom was bang open Gray and Jellal both were shocked when they saw Natsu.

Jellal looked for Lucy ," where is Lucy Mr. Natsu ? Did something happened "

Gray was shocked that Natsu was here," So you are here finally, I guess your flower performed her first task, so what do you think about her?"

Natsu took Natsu's bag and before heading out of class he turned and replied, "She is pretty interesting"

Both were shocked not only he was carrying her bag but he came. "

Jellal fix his glasses but he knew being flower isn't easy."

X_X

St. Jude private infirmary.

She was burning, her head was spinning when she felt somebody grabbing her, "no don't" she tried to fight.

"Relax dummy it's me" even her eyes were glued shut. She knew it was him . She knew something was weird, she felt like she was melting. Slowly her consciousness was coming back, she felt his lips on hers, did he ever stop? She snapped opened her eyes and shoved him, this pervert.

She scooted far away in bed, "what is that cold thing you slipped in my mouth? And what I am doing here?"

Natsu just picked his ball and bounced it back and forth, he stopped and gave her that mysterious look, "Nurse said it was probably a heat stroke. You probably cannot cope up with heat can you? Just like the time in hotel?" she looked at him,

"So you going to class?"

He turned towards her, "firstly when I gave you basketball to hold. why you let it go and about the class I did promise you that I'll go but classes have been already ended for today."

Lucy was shocked, she looked at the clock on the white wall across the room, no. She was literally crying, it was her first task and she was not able to do it. He just laughed at her, "You can try harder tomorrow, little flower."

He was gone and she was alone in room, he called her flower, hallelujah he accepted her as flower. She remembered there's little argument back in football court even he has whacked her head but it didn't hurt.

It was more like a tap, he was pretending.

Maybe she can cope up with this little untamed Devil.

She sighed, it's going to be a long journey.

X_X

School was over for today but she has lot of things to think, today was weird she lost her first kiss to a guy like him. Being flower is really difficult maybe that's why Mr. Ichiya was behaving different.

I don't wanna be flower but I'll get expelled and all the money will be gone. But I can ask from mom and dad maybe we can survive on our own , we can live like before even life is rough on edges these days.

She was out in front of her home, she was practising how she going to convince her parent, she took a deep breath here goes nothing.

She knocked and door were open, "mom listen in don't wan-"

"SURPRISE _**LUCY**_ "

Lucy was shocked, huh! What's going on?

Her mom dad and little brother has decorated the whole house, when her mother guided her to the dining table, "congratulations Lucy, we didn't know you are flower. You must be amazing and intelligent to be flower.

" you are brilliant, sis" jack her little brother said.

Her father had tears in his eyes, "I nearly had to mortgage the house but thanks to you my child, we are OK."

Her parents were this much happier after a long time, "honey your master Dragneel has taken care of us, we got the money and your tuition fees are paid."

Lucy could not believe this, it's too good to be true. "but mom I do-" suddenly her seven year old brother jumped in her lap, "Sis, see I got new violin I wanted, I am so glad I don't have to leave my school. This all because of you sis. I love you"

She knew she was in for good, her family matter more than anything on earth. They are happy so she is going to be that perverted devil's flower.

Suddenly her parents and brother was very quiet and look at her, "so tell us what you think of master Natsu?"

"he is nice, right? "

" very polite "

" tell sis, he is very kind, na? "

She just cannot described the situation she was stuck now, she cannot tell her family or innocent brother, that how rude and wild that guy is.," mom dad and Jack he is very good person like you all guys see. "

They smiled, "we knew it."

She smiled along with them.

This going to be a long journey.

X_X

_**A/n: remember the scene in boys over flower when sukasa went to her house.. .. **_


	3. chapter 3 (04-05 02:58:30)

"Falling in love with you is the second best thing in the world because finding you was the first."

X_X

The next day Lucy was struggling to keep pace with Natsu, she was tired enough for starting two periods, it was third period and everyone was on their seats. Jellal was sitting next to Gray," so have you heard of destiny games? " he asked Lucy.

She was sitting next to Natsu like other flowers next to their masters. He was just listening to their talks." huh? " Lucy was more confused, she just joined yesterday and still learning the starstruck life of elites, so different from her. And now new situation to face. She crossed her fingers, 'oh universe! What is this destiny games."

By the lost expression on her face Jellal knew She knows nothing (a/n:JON SNOW )

He still wonder how Natsu approved of her but he still believe that she has some uniqueness in her. So he just fixed his glasses and explained to her, "we'll be discussing the Destiny games that'll be held in three days, we'll also choose your opponents for first round."

Luct was excited, "so I'll meet my destiny?" she was just glowing, these rich people sure do live differently.

"Idiot" Natsu finally joined the conversation, he couldn't believe this girl, she is just to much to handle. Sometimes he wondered, who is real master in their pair because he always is doing half of the work. He looked at his flower lost in her LA LA land.

"Idiot, destiny means your future as flower, if you loose you will be fired. The rules are similar to 3 on 3 basketball but here you'll have to play with your master and it's a tournament. But the flower who will be last must face their destiny aka being fired."

"That's bullshit"

"Language little Lucy, a flower especially a young lady must always maintain her class"

She glared at Jellal , " You are also flower Jellal. You know it's hard enough to follow your master needs but these games isn't this too much . being flower is more trouble than its worth." she was burning with anger.

Natsu pulled her on her seat, she will just cause trouble if any teacher saw her actions.

Jellal took a deep breath, "please think about it Lucy."

Lucy freed herself from Natsu's grasp, she knew she was here to proof herself. She cannot back down. OK she can do it, "OK you are right Jellal , so how can I know the rules and terms of these games."

"Just go to our school's website and watch old games recording and matches."

Now she was fill with determination, she has fire in her eyes. Come on Luce if you can survive without luxury and food this is nothing. So she just need some practice in basketball to win this, suddenly she realized something. She turned to Natsu,

" So Natsu that's why you were in court yesterday, practicing basketball?"

"It's not like that I was just there because I like basketball, and since you are my flower, you will be playing with me as long as you know how to throw, dunk the ball we will be fine Luce. Don't disappoint me. "

He looked directly in her eyes, her heart skipping a beat. Be still you crazy heart." I just need to throw the ball in Basket, I can do it" she assured him.

"But you are just too much idiot and innocent around here, so listen to me don't talk to anyone till the games and don't take any gift or things. People are manipulative here they like to take advantage of girls like you. Since they will try to take you down to win. "

She glared at him," people taking advantage of me and you telling me to be careful. It like stealing from thief. "

" You are new around here but most people are with there flowers since grade school, since they can do anything to win. I mean anything." Natsu was worried about this dummy flower of him. She was too pure to understand the manipulation of people around here, hell if someone will stab her she'll offer her heart for better account the knife. Total nutcase. "and there is no rules."

"I guess this is harsh to just make flowers quit, when they work to hard for there master. "

Natsu looked at his flower she was looking out of Window towards basketball court where others were practicing," it's just a dark side of rich society, they don't give damn about anything else, it's also one of a nasty game that rich people play. "

Suddenly the door was opened and everyone fell silent, Lucy was confused what happened? She looked at the entrance there stood a boy with dark black clothes, studs in ears and cover in chain and spike black hair. Looking like a Gothic heavy metal rockstar, he just don't blend with these people. Who was he? She wondered. She panicked when he was walking directly in her direction.

He reached in front of her and gave one of those smile which makes girl swoon of there feet. He has to be a rockstar.,

"Hey Lucy! Finally nice to met you, when I hear from juniors that Natsu has got new flower I had to see her life. So I just came here."

Lucy's mind was freeze but she still manage to gave a small smile, "nice to meet you." she didn't miss the death glare and extremely suffocating tension between Natsu and this mysterious guy.

Then he turned toward her, " I forget to introduce myself," I am Sting Eucliffe, one of the elite nine but don't look like since my looks scream I am some thug from Street gangster. See you tomorrow "

"Wait you don't have to practice for games. Mr. Eucliffe? "

" I don't have flower. So there is no point in sticking around but if you need any help I'll be glad to be there for you" he winked as he was out of the class. Lucy watched him she couldn't believe there was a master of elite nine without a flower. And he looks like a lone wolf.

X_X

It was time for team selection as she got to know about other two members of elite nine. The Johnson twins. Lauren and Ivory.

Since there interaction with Sting , Natsu was in foul mood, she was too scared to approach him but they were in auditorium as the team were announced. Natsu turned to look at her, he have to put his eyes on her, she was just a trouble magnet attracting troubles always. "You remember all the things I told you about these manipulation around here do not accept anything."

" Natsu, I know since you keep repeating it thousands time. " he glared at her," don't argue with me go get me orange juice. "

" Yeah" she stood and left, damn she wanted to see the list of her rival in games but stupid Natsu send her for stupid orange juice. She came to get some juice from machine as she was getting money. She felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw two girls standing there. Who are they?

"Hi we both are Jenny and Jenna. Our masters are Lauren and Ivory. We thought that you are new so we should help you. Here eat this energy bar you need some energy. "

Lucy's eyes brightened up, she frowned as Natsu's words were in her mind that she need to be careful but these girls are here to help her. just thinking about making friends here make her happy," thanks guys indeed needed it." she ripped the wrapping paper and bite on the bar. She felt weird as her head started to spin.

X_X

Natsu just pushed some random guy from his way as he walked down the hallway that idiot flower again disappeared and he just had asked for a simple orange juice. He reached to his destination and suddenly he frowned something was wrong as he saw the flower of the evil twins.

He ran towards machine and saw Lucy on ground struggling to get up. He was suddenly besides her as he wrapped his arms about her and yelled, " YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THESE MANIPULATIVE BITCHES. FUCK"

X_X

Lucy felt her head was heavy as she snuggle into the warmth, "umm my head is heavy. I cannot feel anything."

"Because you are an idiot stop accepting anything from anyone. Not everyone is stupid as you. And why you always end up in infirmary, huh?"

Lucy's sense was coming back she opened her heavy eyes, they were in car a one nice car which was moving.

She panicked and tried to struggle even her vision was unfocused and body was not under her control.

She felt him tried to open her mouth but it was useless. Then he jerked her into his lap. Arms wrapped around her head and other secure around her waist. She felt him kissing her. Again? He just the devil taking advantage of her. She was to exhausted but tried to struggle, "uhnn nahh"

"stop moving I just gave you some medicine OK. I tried to give you but you didn't respond so I gave you from this way. "he gave her innocent look.

She glared at him," I know you very well and even if you gave me the medicine you don't have to stick your tongue in my mouth, it's disgusting."

He was looking at her differently, oh no she can sense trouble. He was so close to her comfort as she scooted away from him. She was trapped as she felt the cold metal of car door behind her and he inched closer to her, " You know what I tried to warn you that stay away from the trouble but do you ever listen to me. No because little Lucy is too busy causing trouble and right now you know to feed you that crappy medicine I had to put that shit in my mouth also. It's all bitter and messing my tastes. So it's your fault so you gonna fix this. Or if you argue again, I am gonna punish you."

She felt suddenly all hot and heavy, "I know it, I also have bitter taste in my mouth as you Natsu"

" Luce I got one honey and lemon flavor candy which can fix the bitterness of our mouth but the candy is one but we both need it." he said in low gruff voice.

She felt her heart was beating faster as she bit her lips instantly Natsu was looking at her lips,

"Well my delicate flower I can help you know just open your mouth" as he gave her the sweet candy.

Lucy's world was in heaven she hadn't ever tasted candy like this. This was heavenly good. She sucked on it to get the sweetness to get rid of the bitterness of the medicine.

Natsu watched as she was in pure bliss, he cupped her jaw in his both hands, she opened her mouth and was bright red, crap she forgot he was here and she was acting like loony.

"Now give me some of that candy, you know my aunt specially sent that from France. You will not find it here in Magnolia. Give me and you can only use your mouth, it's an order from your master."

Lucy was speechless even it was order she cannot do something like this, "it's all gone"

He just smirked, "you cannot even lie dummy and I know it's not all gone now come on give me little piece of it."

And again they were locked in passionate lip locking.

X_X

After fifteen minutes the car stopped with great screeching.

"Come on get out idiot, we don't have whole day. " he ordered.

" Where are we? In some Park but why? " she looked around the beautiful green trees and flowers.

" It's my house you idiot not some park" he replied flatly.

She was shocked as she saw the line of 40-50 servants waiting at the entrance of huge castle with there head bowed, as they spoke simultaneously, " welcome back Mr. Natsu"

" I don't believe this and I thought we are in the middle of some Park and holy smokes, I was in Mercedes Benz, I must take selfie. " she was just acting crazy as she click various shots and selfies." come on Natsu, like this yeah this pose is better. " few silly shots of Natsu as he tried to stop her.

" Stop fussing over everything idiot, you are embarrassing me." he growled.

Natsu turned towards Edward, his main Butler, " do you have prepare everything I asked for?"

"Of course master Natsu "

Suddenly Lucy was on alert," we-what I am doing here? Why you bring me to your house?

"you are here for your lesson you dummy. You are my flower you need some certain things to learn. "

Lucy was nervous, he likes to kiss her whenever he want but she was here in his house, it's unknown territory for her.

" come on little flower prepare yourself " he gave her evil look and turned to Edward ," you prepared that outfit which can withstand any abuse right? "

" yes master all things have been arranged"

"no I am not that type of girl. Nooo.. "

But he just dragged her.

X_X

They were in basketball court as he had prepared the outfit for her, Lucy was embarrassed, what the hell I was thinking, my own fifty shade with Natsu. Dirty Lucy.

"Well why I am here by the way Natsu?"

"For your lessons idiot. "

_**(after half an hour)**_

" You idiot why can't you just get it right. "he was frustrated.

"I am trying my best"

"Then try again" he said gently as he grabbed her wrist.

"I cannot do it anymore, I've never played basketball in my life." she just slumped on ground as Natsu still grabbing her wrist.

"hey you can try to put some basket, you know that games are going to be tough, right?"

"Are you even listening? "

She was making some weird list," hey flower "

She had that creepy smile on her face even Natsu was worried about her mental health." what is this Lucy? "

"As we know there are no rule in nasty rich game we can cheat also. Because I don't have talent to win.

Here are the options.

1)we can put marbles on court.

2)banana peal.

3)make opponents blind temporarily.

Natsu was silent as he took her list and ripped it apart and said in low voice, " If you ever talk about cheating, I'll punish you like hell"

"AYE SIR!" she yelped.

Lucy's soul was literally out of her body as she saw the angry Natsu.

She just sat on ground her as wrapped her arms around her knees she said in serious tone, " you know games are in three days and even God himself cannot help me to learn basketball magically. Why do you have to such an honest player. I cannot quit being flower for my family happiness. And even if I got fired you got nothing to worry about you can replace me easily with another flower."

Suddenly she was on ground as her head hurts, Natsu has threw ball at her head, "what the hell Natsu"

He was hovering over her as he looked into her eyes, "it's true I don't care about flower system that who will get fire and more than that I don't give fuck about this bloody game. But you idiot if I really wanted to replace you, why I'd be here practicing with you."

Her heart skip beats as something she felt, as air was blowing slowly and clouds were passing in red orange sky, his pink hairs moving with wind.

He looked at her, " we elite group don't have any club or activity so that is the reason I want to play like normal guy with everyone and I know this is my only and last chance. And besides I love basketball more than anything, it relaxed me."

She stood and took ball from him.

X_X

Natsu was bore as hell, he was waiting for her to at least basket for one. It's been another twenty minutes and she was not able to do one right throw.

He stood and walked behind her as he wrapped his one arm around her and leaned to her ear, "don't just throw ball here and there, little Lucy focus on aim and body posture."

He pulled the ball, "let's set a rule ten free throws will count as one set. And you will get mark for every fail set"

" A mark what you mean by that? "

" you will find out first try to aim. " and he pushed back in her hands.

He put his fingers on her back. Her body was burning, damn it! be still you traitor heart of mine.

"What are you doing?"

"your posture is off, put your weight in your lower body. " as he encircled her waist from behind and his right arms was over her bellybutton." relax your knees and ankles. " as his other hand traced her side of form.

She knew it, this pervert never gonna act as a gentleman.," hey wait.. "

" your knees are stiff try to relax a bit" as he was tracing the milky white soft skin of her flat stomach as his face was buried on the crook of her neck . As he slowly bit her earlobe, "concentrate Luce."

Dear God! How can I concentrate..

After so much of teaching and bickering.

"finally 200 free throws means 20 set."

she was on ground, huffing and coughing. She was not sports person, "Luce! try to make another goal"

She could not believe this, "you are just taking advantage are you even teaching me?" she in anger threw the ball which magically made it in the basket, she was shocked. But Natsu gave a victorious smile, "see since last time you improved a lot." he was smiling, Lord, not fake but real smile nothing evil pure genuine smile and dare to say he looks so good.

He ruffled her hair, "you did pretty good actually you were awesome, Lucy Heartfilia"

She just died the way her name rolled out of his mouth. Damnnnnnnnn.

Bloody teenage hormones.

Suddenly his smile was gone as Devil reappear again. Oh no!

"As I had said you will get mark for every fail set and you failed 12 out of 20. So you will get 20 hickeys"

"hic-hickeys"

"you cannot escape your punishment Luce"

And Natsu really did what he had promised his flower.

You are one perverted master.

X_X

She was in school basketball court as she tried to make aim.

Dammit I did so good yesterday what now. Not a single basket since last hour. I am trying to remember all the tips he gave me to improve my aim but all can remembering was his lips, kiss, touch. I am going to strangle his neck really hard in painful death.

She squeeze the ball so hard.

Suddenly she heard the footsteps behind her, she turned and saw none other than, " Sting"

(a/n: you guys thought that it was Natsu.)

"you are working quite hard in this heat, Lucy"

"why are you torturing yourself?"

She bit her lips, " well I can't be expelled and I don't wanna quit being flower."

And specially that smile which I saw yesterday. That's another reason I guess.

He puffed his cigarette as he looked at her, " why are you punishing yourself and tolerating all his torture. When you deserve so much better."

She was confused, "huh?"

"I know you don't wanna be flower but you also want the benefits of it, your family, tuition and all. "

He crushed the bud of cigarette under his feat," I know you want that money she knew he was right.

" but you know even if you work hard and take all his crap. Natsu just gonna treat you like a trash and gonna throw you away. "

She knew deep down he was right somewhere but her heart don't wanna believe it," Sting it's not imp-"

"you know Lucy even if you don't believe me ask anyone in St. Jude. Every student know what player he is. Why don't you let me help you and set you free and about being the flower.

You can be mine flower. I'll treat you as friend"

X_X

_**A/N: I wanna clear one thing this story is inspired by an anime OVA.. But I couldn't read the original manga.. It was too inappropriate and sexual and the main heroine was very weak, dumb and helpless.. But the plot was awesome so I turned it into nalu.. So I ain't stealing anything.. So enjoy this story is mine.. But story idea taken by anime movie /manga belongs to the creator.. Enjoy..**_


	4. chapter 4

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is**__** the boss. **_

X_X

_**"She was simple as quantum physics"**_

_**X_X**_

Sting was just staring at the ground like he was remembering some painful past. Lucy's eyes were glued to the boy in front of her. Even he was one of the heir of most powerful successful family of elite upper class society. He always wear black not another color, his amber eyes shining with sunlight. But the darkness underneath them is telling another story.

He shoved his hands under his ripped Jean pocket," Generally speaking, I was never considered as one of them, I was always the different one. Since I came to St. Jude my life changed forever. I won't forget what happened to me since that day. I nev-" but he stopped in middle of his story suddenly he realized that he was not alone.

Lucy wanted to know what happened that he became his way alone without friends. She smoothed her skirt. "Sting but why you don't have any flower?" as she touched her blue stoned bracelet which showed she is Natsu's flower.

He took a deep breath, " It really never matter to me when I was enrolled in St. Jude I was told about flower system, I was angry that why would we need someone to do our work. I was against it so I just protested and since than whatever I don't like, I just don't support it."

Lucy was shocked that there is a rich guy who thinks like normal person in this odd society of richness.

She was overwhelmed, Sting was good guy but misunderstood by others. He looked at her, " but you know when I saw you with Natsu, the way he treats you it makes my blood boil. Trust me Lucy you deserve much better. I don't need flower but you can be with me then you will be free of this nasty and disgusting game of rich and stereotype."

Lucy knew she is being treated poorly by Natsu. But deep down maybe Natsu is also just little harsh but have good heart which she needs to find. But she knew she had to think about herself also. She is not born to be like this. She got self-respect. She took a deep breath, " But how?"

Sting just smiled at her, "simple you just have to loose Destiny games, now let's go something to eat, it's also lunch time."

Lucy didn't believe it was almost lunch, boy! She was hungry too.

Natsu was walking down the hallway, it was lunch and that stupid flower was gone again, he don't care but it's her duty to follow him and his command.

Where I'd find her?

He walked towards Gray and Jellal, "hey Gray, have you seen Lucy."

Gray just shrugged," last time I saw her in basketball court maybe she is still there."

Natsu felt a weird sensation in his heart, that dummy practicing basketball. Idiot.

Gray smirked and shouted at Natsu, "she got you under her spell dude."

Natsu glared at him, "nothing like that she is the one who is under my control not the other way around."

Lucy was in heaven all this kind of food she never even imagine in life, all her part time salary was gone in her other expenses and her little brother jack's violin classes. She want to give him everything whichever she could not have ever. Sting was just looking at her with soft smile on his face. They were on the west wing of school.

Lucy looked at Sting, "if I quit I'll be expelled."

Sting replied," but if you loose you can rejoin other master but you can never return to your previous master ever. "

Her heart stopped, never? Suddenly Natsu's smiling face was flashing in her mind. Why? She did not have any idea. But when she looked into Sting's eyes she couldn't find any evil.," why are you helping me, we just met."

He brushed his fingers in his hairs," it's quite simple you don't deserve this and definitely don't belong here, and when I see you I just feel like looking at myself. "

Lucy's life was in dilemma what is happening here. Stuck between two guys.

" please don't joke around here, I don't understand the games of you people. I am not born with money but I know how to survive in this harsh world."

Suddenly she was in his arms, "don't you know your value, money isn't everything Lucy. Just think about it even for once. Don't you think it's wrong you should only intimate with person you love or you like. Nobody should violate your personal space."

Lucy's heart was pounding, she know Sting was right. Natsu just keep doing all those things even she never experienced that sensation before.

Suddenly the lunch table was hit by a forceful kick as food was scattered on the ground.

Both turned and Lucy's eyes were wide," Natsu.. "

" dummy what the hell are you doing here if you don't have to practice. "

He grabbed her arms and dragged her with him," Wait Natsu. "

But he just dragged her as she turned to look at Sting as he was smoking his cigarette.

She was just thinking," what is going on inside your pea size brain?"

" I was thinking about Sting even he look all scary Gothic but trust me he is the only normal person I have ever met here."

Suddenly she bumped into Natsu who has stopped walking as he turned and gave her scary death glare and pinched her cheek, "Hey" she gave him look as she rubbed her abused cheek.

"I am hungry as hell and you were stuffing with some other guy. What kind of flower are you. And God why I am always looking for you and taking care of you. Always the other way around."

Huh? She was confused he was angry, suddenly she realized, " you haven't eaten yet?"

"How can I dummy you disappeared. "he screamed at her.

She smiled," oh, you were waiting for me."

He frowned, "don't think this high of yourself and I eat alone. It was just. That i-i.. Well shut up"

She just broke down in laugh as she saw his flush face. Damnnnnnnnn who knew this adorably cute side of Mr. Badass Natsu Dragneel.

He gave her glare, " don't ever leave me without telling me you useless girl."

"Aye sir! Never, I cross my heart."

"idiot" he rolled his eyes but there was a brief hidden smile on his lips.

Which didn't unnoticed by Lucy, damn you heart again doing bungee jumping on roller coaster. But she could not ignore what Sting had said,

_"You can ask anybody in St. Jude that Natsu is a player and he just used and throw people like a toy."_

They were out of class on stairs but there history teacher was not here yet as Natsu was eating his burger. Gray was there with Jellal, " Natsu you eating now?" as he saw his friend sitting on stair with his clueless flower.

"it's all that idiot fault. I was late and missed my previous class as well. "

" you can have my notes. "

"it's all this dummy fault."

" OK me and Jellal will be out, you guys can come whenever you are finished eating. " Gray stepped on the stairs, suddenly Lucy's mind was echoing with Sting's words.

_Natsu will just use you, and throw you away._

" Wait Gray and Jellal! I need to ask you something, please wait."

X_X

After classes were over Natsu and Lucy both were back to his mansion for basketball practice. It was last day to practice.

"hey idiot! You missed again" Natsu was frustrated, he grabbed her wrist, hey"

He was taken back by the sad and broken look on Lucy's face. What now? God this girl is more complicated than quantum physics.

"what's wrong with you idiot? "

Lucy's mind was lost since she talked to Gray and Jellal on the stairs.

_**(flashback)**_

_**" I know you guys are friends with Natsu since childhood but I want you guys to tell me the truth. " she requested to them.**_

_**" It's true that Natsu does whatever he wants with his flowers and then toss them aside like they never existed." Jellal replied, " I don't know if any flower even lasted more than a month."**_

_**Gray burst into laugh, "Are you kidding Jellal , if I remember correctly no flower lasted more than three days ever when it comes to Natsu."**_

_**" Master Natsu, just don't know how to act and show emotions, so he just act as Arrogant ass" Jellal said with frown.**_

_**Gray patted Lucy's shoulder, " but don't worry little Luce, our Natsu seems to like you very much."**_

She was just depressed, when the harsh reality of the brutal truth perpetrated her heart.

"Thanks guys, I need to go." and she just left.

Since than her mind was just in dilemma that if Natsu is just gonna make her quit whenever he wants then why he let him do whatever he wants with her.

Suddenly Sting's words echoed in her mind, "you should only be intimate and kiss the guy you like, Lucy."

She felt arms wrapped around her waist, "what?"

"I taught you just yesterday but again your posture isn't good. Like I always say put weight on your lower body. "as he brushed his lips on her neck from behind." Don't tell me you cannot play well until I don't teach you this way, little flower."

It's enough. She cannot take it anymore.

"STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH AND KISS ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME. OK, I ONLY WANNA DO THESE THINGS WITH THE PERSON I LIKE. SO STAY AWAY." she glared at him.

He jerked her by her hands and pinned her against the wall as he trapped her between him and wall. His eyes were hidden under his bangs, his breath was heavy like he was controlling his anger. He took a deep breath, " I don't know what bullshit that bastard Sting was giving you but it's not like that with you OK. And as you said then there is solution for your problem. Just like me if you don't then force yourself to like me."

And he kissed her on the lips harshly.

"No stop it" she pushed him, but he just didn't budge from his place. " your job as flower is to look at me ,just me. You cannot escape from me." he took her wrist and traced the bracelet as he spoke, " I paid for you remember"

She froze as she felt tears in her eyes Sting was right and she was an idiot.

"I HATE YOU " she said and time stopped. He stopped and stepped back as tears were flowing from her eyes. He clenched his fist.

Damn it he went to far.

She glared at him. He hurt her. She only want to share these moment with her other half and her soulmate.

Natsu sighed as he bend over her, "hey don't cry. I won't hurt you I promise . dammit what the hell I'm suppose to do "

But Lucy's decision was made.

_**I won't be Natsu's flower or maid anymore.**_

He looked at her and said in soft voice, " OK no penalty, no punishment, I won't say anything just play like there is no one around here. Lucy trust me basketball always helps when you are depressed, trust me."

Trust you? Yeah right. Note the sarcasm.

She took the ball and dunked it. After few dunk and basket. She felt relaxed.

He ruffled her hair, "see I told you'll feel better." he smiled.

Damn traitor heart, she glared at him, "aren't you the reason of my foul mood and depression."

"shut up and just dunk"

"hey"

"what"

"you useless flower."

She laughed after many dunk she took ball always happened to hit Natsu on head, chest, face.. Coincidence?? Who knows..

She was happy finally.

"My flower is so cute when she smiles" and he pinched her cheeks again.

"Damn you" but she cannot ignore the burning desire and craving in her heart, but she was hurt, why you are like this sometimes hurting me and other time Making me smile.

X_X

It was finally time for Destiny games as firecracker were in the sky and '78th Destiny games' was written on the sky with colorful smoke. In the middle of night . She was mesmerized by the beauty of light and fireworks. Just like a fairytale.

"Hey" she turned and saw Sting coming towards her.

She smiled, "Sting hi, I didn't knew it would be this amazing and in the night."

"yeah the one in April takes place during the day. "he just looked at her.

Both were quite when he spoke and broke the silent," so tonight is the night? "

" yes, I guess "she replied slowly. She had thought about this whole night.

Suddenly her back was against the hard Rock chest," how many times do I have to tell you this? Don't Leave on my side on your own you stupid flower. "

He just kissed her lips last time as he took off to locker room and turned for last time and said," Hey Lucy if we win this game I'll take you somewhere. Anywhere around the world. You just name it and I'll take you. Ok"

His eyes hold some unknown promises. And he was gone.

Lucy's inside was crumbling as she clutch her chest and tears were in her eyes, "I wish I could follow you Natsu but I'm sorry. I cannot do this I would not be your flower anymore."

_**A/n: I just love Lucy but Natsu still my baby.. Read and enjoy.. Keep smiling.. **_


	5. chapter 5

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**_X_X

"_**You may hold my hand for a while, but you hold my heart forever."**_

X_X

Lucy's heart was shattered, she didn't know what to do anymore. Her minds cannot ignore the truth in front of her but she also know the underlying feeling she gets whenever she is with him. She needs to clear her mind but her family needs this money. Everything was ok but there financial root was not very stable.

She looked at Sting, who was standing in other corner with Rouge and Hibiki other elites around here and they are not friends but still, she looked at the screen in field it's her number to play the game. She remembered what Natsu had told her. "if we win he'll take me somewhere where ever I wanna go."

She took a deep breath, I cannot be with you anymore. It's too late now I am choosing to believe Sting.

It's was finally time for there match. Natsu was with Lucy beside him as there first match was with Lauren and her flower Jenny.

Lauren smirked, "you wasting your time with your useless flower Natsu, trust me you can do so much better as she showed her chest, her boobs nearly spilling out of her micro mini shirt of her.

" well best of luck Lauren." Natsu said in firm voice.

"AND THE FIRST ROUND STARS NOW" the announcement was made.

As ball was dropped without wasting a second, Natsu made a fine dunk and scored. Lucy was watching in amazement, Natsu looks so sincerely warm and friendly, not the rude and cocky jerk she knows who lives to torture her. If he was like this maybe she wouldn't mind staying. But his smile. What the hell? She scolded herself and snapped out of it, as she makes sure that they loose.

"Hit it" Natsu screamed at her, ball was in her hand but before she could even blink Lauren took it and scored perfectly. Half an hour later the round was over and score was, " 26-17 Lauren and her flower win and Natsu and his flower fall into worse four now."

Natsu clenched his fist, "Lucy"

She was scared," Wait I did my best, it's hopeless we cannot win."

He put his forehead on her as he breathed in her scent, "It's ok at least we made it through and you are not hurt."

Guilt...

That's what she was feeling, she put hand on her hammering heart, "I didn't score single goal but you spend so much time teaching me."

He just cupped her cheeks in his hands," I know dummy, you suck in scoring but we can still play some matches, we can win this. But you just started two days ago how can I force you to play like pro" he sat on the bench as he took out a water out if his bag. Her heart fluttered.

"it's ok now it's Gray and Jellal time to play, let's Cheer for them. "

He puts his arms around her shoulder, as they look at the court," Go Gray." Natsu yelled for him. She cannot concentrate, his arms around her as she was glued to his side, she can felt his breath on her neck, it was suffocating., " Luce look how they are playing, we need this rhythm in us."

"yeah"

"you know Gray and Jellal are playing basketball since they were kids, you can improve your skill, then we can play 2 on 2 whenever we want."

There goes her heartbeats.

Other cheers as they won and they returned to them.

"nice game, man." Natsu congrats them.

"it was an easy win, right Jellal ." as they hi-fi.

X_X

Gray know something was up, Sting had something planned. He was always the silent one. Since that day everything changed. He walked towards Lucy's side, "Hey there little Lucy! I am not sure what is going on in that mind of your but you must know I've never seen Natsu playing basketball with a girl and you are the first in many ways."

"what? " she could not believe what she heard.

Natsu was asking Jellal something when he listened Gray talking to Lucy.

Damn you Gray..

He jogged behind him and shutting him by putting his hand harshly on his mouth.

" You see he take care of you, tolerance for you is magnificent for a impatient guy like him. He made matching uniforms for today see."

"Oi!! cut the crap if you want to live" he dragged him out of there.

She was standing there dumbfounded, she turned to Jellal , "He is kidding right." he was messaging someone.

"you really think master Gray will joke about something like this, even whole school know how possessive and protective he is for you."

He was again typing on his phone., " who you talking." she tried to change the subject.

"my girlfriend." Jellal replied typically. She froze.

"What? you have a girlfriend. So are not you and Gray? "

She saw the look of horror passed through Jellal face," NO WAY! ME And GRAY BOTH ARE STRAIGHT. HE IS JUST DON'T CARE ABOUT LOVE SINCE. BUT LEAVE IT. WE ARE BOTH STRAIGHT AND MY GIRLFRIEND IS ERZA SCARLETT. SHE LIVES IN ANOTHER TOWN" he finished in one breath. But he was about to say something. Now it was confirmed these elite kids are hiding something. She needs to know.

"Lucy just because Natsu treats you as his girlfriend. You don't need to see other master and flower as same. And go you're next for second and final round. Clear it. "

She was just pure embarrassed. She took a deep breath as she was ready for second round.

She was beside Natsu. There second round opponents was Sting and Hibiki.

Just like first round she didn't able to score for a single time.

" Game set, Rouge and Hibiki wins by 26-21"

Now it was time for final match.

As she can feel the death glare Natsu was giving her, " Lucy come here."

"yeah? "something was wrong, he was mad, did he found out that I am trying to lose on purpose.

She walked slowly as he was sitting on his chair like a king on his throne, his eyes following her every move," you didn't made a single point today? "

" But playing a real game is different from practice. "

" OK then let me teach you some more."

As he jerked her into his lap and encircled his arms around her waist.

"I'll teach you how to make right posture again. " he buried his face in her hair as he took a deep breath.

" Not here, we are in court everyone is watching us. " she hissed at him. He chuckled," I don't care, I am not doing anything wrong, I am touching what belongs to me. "

" Stop It!! Natsu.."

" first your back, always keep your weight in lower part of your body. "

" STOP IT" suddenly Lucy was tore from Natsu's embrace, she was in Sting's arms as he pushed her behind him." She is not like Ryouko, stop it or it will not be good for you. "

" Step aside Ecullefe, it's none of your business." Natsu spat as they both were chest to chest glaring at each other.

"you treat her like crap. "

" you never had a flower, you don't know what it's like to have a flower or companion. " Natsu growled as he frowned at Sting's arms gripping Lucy from behind.

" I don't need one. And after today's game are over Lucy will be free of your evil claws."

" I know about her little plan about leaving me, but I'll figure out to win this on my own. She won't be leaving me, I bet even i had to keep scoring on my own." Natsu replied in dark gruff voice.

Lucy's world was spinning, he knew it all along but still didn't say a single word. And deep down he wants her to his side but other hand Sting was fighting for her.

"And it's final round and Takahashi is next and every year he lost his flower. So me and Lucy will be safe. " Natsu was determined.

" I won't let it happen, I'll play next with you instead of Takahashi " as there was no rule about replacing the master. It will count as wild entry.

" just tell me if you really care for her why don't you treat her nicely"

"what I do with her doesn't need your concern. I play, tease, leave her it's depends on me. "

Gray shook his head," that idiot Natsu is messing everything. That fool acting as he don't give damn about Lucy"

"Man! Natsu is unbelievable. "

Lucy was shocked, she touched Sting arm for support." let's go Lucy. " as he guide her outside.

"Jellal you go for Lucy, I'll knock some sense in this knucklehead."

Gray ran towards Natsu, who was gripping the water bottle so tightly that it was about to snap in half. " you idiot why you always so harsh towards her. You hurt her and gets hurt too."

"Not you too Gray. I got final round to play let me cool off"

X_X

Sting was with Lucy, " I am so sorry Sting you are being blame for everything, it's all my fault."

He looked at her with soft eyes, "you don't have to apologize."

" I know he treat me like trash something in me don't want to give up on him. I cannot leave him. "

" But you will end up hurting yourself. Whatever you say I won't leave you with him. I will do what I have to " and he left her for final round.

She was on ground as tears was in her eyes, the life of rich kids and there mind games are beyond her.

" I know Natsu act like pig sometimes but he got good in him too and you must have seen it, Lucy who you choose depends on you. But is it OK to give up without trying because you are the best thing ever happened to Natsu.

"Thanks Jellal , that means a lot. "

She stopped crying as she wiped her tears, she was going to fight because she never give up.

" Now the final round between Natsu and Sting as Takahashi is unavailable of play. "

Lucy rolled her eyes elite nasty games. Fouling the rules.

They both were glaring at each other," now Natsu we will see who will loose today" he looked at James, Takahashi's flower, '' ready dude. Crush them. "

Natsu turned and looked at Lucy, and took a deep breath.

" Game start" and whistle blows.

"take it Sting " James pass the ball to him.

'Wow, Sring is really a tough competition Natsu might struggle to win .' Lucy was mesmerized by Sting.

Suddenly Natsu whacked her on head," stop gawking our enemy and continue playing and if you gonna leave me then try harder to betray me, you dummy. "

Everything was clear, Natsu maybe was an ass but if he was trying, how she can give up?

" Fine Natsu, I'll give my everything to win this" she made her decision. She will talk to Sting later, she cannot lose her friend over it.

Only one minute left 19-20 Natsu was ahead just one more score as suddenly James pushed Lucy harshly and took ball from her, "it's mine".

She was falling over the post of basketball. "nooo..." she closed her eyes, it going to hurt like hell. She fell down but felt nothing like pain but instead warm rock hard chest and abs under her hands, what?

She was on top of Natsu as he was lying hurt under her. His hand was bleeding.

"Natsu.. " she looked as James smirked and did the dunk

Only 30 second remain she need one goal to win. " I am going to do this"

" wait" her heart flutter as she felt his touch, "I'll do it, I jus need one hand to shot, you cannot even hold a ball. I cannot risk of losing you. Not today."

"but your right hand is bleeding, what if the bone is broken. " she cried.

" I only need my left hand to shot "

Only fifteen second left.

" you think you can make shot in condition like this. "

He grabbed the ball only five seconds remaining. And he jumped with all he got and even used his injured arm.

One second and he made it and fall on the ground." SHIT"

"YEYYYYYYYY.. Natsu.. Natsu.. .. " whole audience was cheering and screaming.

" as expected Takahashi lost again, James going to drop"

"you deserve it" Gray screamed.

He was still on the court ground. Breathing hard as he felt the ice pack on his hand, " Are you OK, Natsu ?" Lucy asked as she put his head on her lap with tears in her eyes.

"you have got to be kidding me" he groaned. As he slapped her playfully.

"Hey, it hurts. "

" what you did to me it's hurt more than you. " he said finally," what the hell was that, what about all the training I have given you"

"Traitor" her heart skipped a beat.

"do you really hate me that much, that you wanna get rid of me this badly. "

" I am sorry, I did wrong " she smiled at him as she kissed him on the cheek.

Time froze, shit what I did? She was scared. He smiled and catch her lips in real kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as he snuggled into her stomach. Suddenly she realized they were still in ground.

"Hey wake up, Natsu everyone is watching. "

" let them, I don't wanna, it comfortable. " he snuggled as he snaked his arms around her tightly.

" Get a room lover boy. " Gray smirked.

" Go to hell. " Natsu frowned but he let go of her and stood as she was done dressing his bleeding hand. She was good he didn't even realize it.

" So where you wanna go? " he asked.

" huh? "

" huh? What's that remember I told you that I'd take you somewhere if we win.

Suddenly realization hit her as she remembered, 'if we win I'll take you somewhere, anywhere you want to go. Just name it and I'll take you there.

"dummy but it's your fault that my hand is hurt, so I am not going to school tomorrow . now decide where we going since we definitely not going to school tomorrow, so we got more plenty of time for us."

"I knew it, you are hurt but you're just skipping school to get some more time to torture me. " she glared at him

" you don't need to say, it's ok to desire this. " as he pointed to his well toned body.

" you are just an ass."

"your ass more fine than mine. "

" just quit it, you pervert. " as she smiled at him, he was amused as well as he brushed his nose with her," just for you. "

Sting was looking at them from afar as he turned.

" Hey Sting! it's all your fault that I got dropped." James hissed.

Sring turned and punched him on face, "you deserve that fucker, for hurting the innocent Lucy I despise people like you."

As he walked down the hallway as he took out the pendent from his Jean pocket as tears was brimming in his eyes. " Ryoko"..

X_X

_**A/n: Read and review. Thanks for reading. Till then take care. @@**_


	6. chapter 6

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss of all the stuff..**_

Game were over they were celebrating in the auditorium, the school committee has held party for participants and winners, Lucy was looking for Sting , when a hand grabbed her wrist, "where are you going?"

Natsu said as his face was shinning under the neon light.

"I just need some fresh air, I'll be back" Lucy couldn't tell him the truth.

"OK, but be right back idiot" he replied as Gray snatched him on dance show off.

She turned than realize he must be on rooftop, she jogged out of auditorium and walked up on the stairs which led to the upper part of school, she opened the door and looked around, she was right.

Sting was sitting there as smoke was floating in the air, he smokes a lot.

Lucy's face twisted in disgust because cigarette is cancer stick. Still she walked towards him, "hi"

He looked behind, "what are you doing here? are not you suppose to be with your master?"

She flinched at his harshness, "I know you are angry but I need to talk to you"

"But you have already choose your side, what you want from me? "

" you are my friend " she said while looking into his eyes.

" You know we cannot be friends if you are hanging with Natsu. He and I don't mix"

"But why?" she wanted to know.

"it's complicated, you won't understand" he said as he stood to leave.

"if you won't tell me how would I know" she tested him. As she followed him

"I'll always help you but you just don't have to follow me, please go"

"I won't "

" fine, but I am going away. Would you still come with me? "

She was in turmoil, Natsu is waiting but Sting is important also.

" I'll come"

As she followed to his Lamborghini as he just drove to the park.

They came outside," why here"

"my childhood best memories lies here." she looked around, it was just normal Park with trees, swing but for Sting it was something precious.

He traced the oak tree, which seems the oldest in here," those days when everything was normal, I was happy, those moments and this park is witnesses of my happiness"

"who is Ryouko? , you called her name when you were sparring with Natsu." suddenly Sting was snapped out of his moment as he looked scary.

"JUST SHUT UP" as he left abruptly,

"no no no.. Sorry Sting if I hurt you. Please stop.. why are you leaving" she was scared, unknown area. But she had no idea.

X_X

Lucy was still sitting on bench in the park, trying to regroup her thoughts and clear her head.

I wasn't sure what I had to do, or who I had to support. I felt sympathy for Sting or Natsu, she was confused.

"When I was in auditorium, you said you going for fresh air. I didn't knew that you will need mother nature this much that you come here." Natsu's voice, laced with sardonic amusement.

"I needed the fresh air. Auditorium was suffocating for me," Lucy said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can see that." his eyes took in the school uniform she was still wearing. He, of course after game during party had shed his and was in a charcoal gray t-shirt that hugged the contours of his well-proportioned upper torso, and black jeans that fit his long legs and - assumed - his butt perfectly. He wasn't wearing a jacket, even though the evening held a definite chill.

"why you keep lying to me, huh? Well, now that you have got here, you can leave. Did you decide the place to go tomorrow."

She ignored him and gazed straight behind him, where a sleek black motorcycle was resting on the ground. She had been so lost in her reverie that she hadn't heard it coming. "A bike," Lucy said scornfully. "How cliché of you."

Natsu looked bored. "Can't afford a car because my chauffeur will know, you traitor."

That didn't make sense. "You can afford to buy anything , but you can't afford a car?"

"My parents can afford to buy anything but I still had to work to earn, that's the profit of being rich, my flower." Natsu sank into the bench next to her, rubbing his neck. Lucy shifted uneasily, not wanting to be in such close proximity to him because her stupid heart keep getting crazy over his touch"I can't afford a car. Even not a cycle but still I'm here "

"you got money, honestly you even born in richness, never knew meaning of poverty," she said, rudely because she kind of irritated by his answer.

He shrugged. "Sometimes I like to disguise as normal people and get away from all the name, fame, I like to live life like I want, I am rich not my fault. I didn't choose to born in billionaire and be here. It's just it way Luce. Even I also go to companies meeting and business parties, that's another field."

He glanced at her, his deep onyx eyes gaze appraising. "Want to go for a ride?"

Her mouth fell open. She goggled at him. " Excuse me?" she was glad he was not touching her and was talking for first time.

"A ride." Natsu nodded at the motorcycle, enunciating carefully. He was promising to keep me safe on bike with his assured look, l like this Natsu, who is not a jerk. Lucy thought.

"Would you like to spend some relaxing time with me. We didn't had time for us from past week. So make a mind and go for a ride with me?"

She gaped like a fish for a while, completely thrown by his offer. "What - why - why would I and who are you, where is Mr pervert ?" she managed to gasp.

"Because I'm asking you to and as you calling me pervert, I'll prefer adoration better word, it's for tomorrow, tonight we like normal guy and girl, no boundaries, no rich-poor between us" Casually, Natsu lit a cigarette and blew smoke into her face.

"And as far as I know, I'm not asking rudely." holy shit he is smoking, is he trying to act like Sting? Or he got multiple personality disorder. But her heart was beating fast all boundaries were lifted just even for a night.

Her was not her master, she wasn't his flower or maid.. Just normal high schoolers.

Her mind went into overdrive, but the ability to find words still eluded her. "W-why?" she managed to stammer, at last.

Natsu shrugged again. "I'm bored. And tired of hanging out with people in auditorium, I like you better, I know and like even you are traitor, always ditching me and my attention, complete useless dummy, I still hang out with a idiot like you."

She ignored the insult and considered. Okay, he was an asshole. And never, in a million years, would she knew he never going to change. She was too cautious, too mistrustful, even her body was yearning for his touch, his lips, his kiss, his- STOP IT, YOU STOP LUSTING OVER HIM, CRAZY HEARTBEAT. she scolded herself

What would Cana have done? Her best friend would have disregarded everything but the sex appeal factor and jumped spontaneously on the back of that bike faster than she could have said, "But he could be a rapist! You have no idea what he wants and why!"

She was just so tired of being sane and sensible and predictable and calm and level-headed and mature. She knew he can do anything with his single touch but tonight he was sincere just this once, she needed to be impulsive, act my age, and take a break from it.

She needed a break simply from being metallic the crap of not having food, money, good life, broken dreams.

She looked up at arrogant, impossibly hot Natsu and said, "Fine."

It was a dark, windy night, and the road Natsu was manoeuvring his bike through was mostly deserted. She felt the pit of her stomach hum with apprehensive excitement and her heart rate start to escalate as they crashed through the bushes her body just love his touch even right now her front was literally glued to his hard rock back as he was speeding his bike.she couldn't even worry about whether her arms around Natsu's waist were too tight, because the wind stinging her cheeks and whipping strands of hair out of her severe ponytail, and the way what she was doing felt like a forbidden, out-of-body experience, made her feel giddy.

Lucy felt like she's run away from home and was on her way to Paris. She was living in her own Disney fairytale, even just for night. As she laid her cheek on his back.

They rode in silence for the better part of an hour; past houses at first, and then past trees and shrubs and fields. And then they were in another town.

The night was young and city light glowing in night creating a beautiful mesmerizing view as they drove past the highway.

There was a signboard said, " Alveraz."

Natsu skidded to a stop in front of a relatively large structure with the dark-green door wide open and strains of loud music coming from the dimly-lit interior;

It's a bar. Called.. "_**FairyTail Guild" **_

at first she thought it was a house, but then she realized it was a bar. She hopped off the bike, her giddiness giving way to anxiety.

What was she doing ? She didn't know the Life of richness, the clubbing, party- and whatever little she knew, she disliked and didn't trust -she didn't know her surroundings, and she didn't know how to get back home. What on earth had possessed her to accept the ride? What was Natsu's agenda, anyway? Why would he act friendly and helpful??

It was freaking suspicious..

Natsu turned on his heel and hurried inside, and she followed hurriedly, because being alone in unfamiliar surroundings making her nervous. The bar was a crowded one, with a karaoke machine as few people were having underground rap battles rapping Eminem and 2pac songs up on one of the tables and pulsing neon blue lights.

_(a/n: I keep mentioning rappers and rap in my stories because I like them in fact 'slim shady' in my pen name is stage name of Eminem.. Carry on with story. Thanks.)_

The customers were mostly middle-aged-looking men, with a bunch of kids who looked to be college-age. Natsu made a walk towards the bar.

There was a beautiful silver hair Gothic girl. She had on a silver nose ring and black eyeliner and deep red lipstick and a tight black dress. She was far, far sexier than I could ever be.

"Long time since we last met. Natsu."she said as prepared a drink for customers.

" Mira." Natsu nodded toward her. Lucy felt insecure. This was out of her orbit.

" Usual? " Mira asked.

",Yeah please. Bourbon with vodka. " Natsu drawled, taking a seat in front of her.

Mira looked up, took in his gorgeousness, and flashed a quick, flirtatious smile. "Coming right up with my compliments."

Lucy turned away, feeling lost and scared and a little lonely and something snap after watching Natsu talking to that girl. Again, that nervous feeling came back

what was I doing here ? Natsu was smirking at the bartender, ignoring me completely.

I wanted to kill myself for the insanity that had led me into this position, and I also wanted to kill him. Of course, he was not responsible for me I had come of my own free will, like some idiot. What if people at home were worrying about me? Sure, I was the worrier, but-

"Luce?" he spoke out of blue.

"What? Your girl ran away?"

"Who Mira? She got Laxus. She just like a sister to me." he shrugged. But Lucy could not trust him.

I mean having a sibling relationship with a girl who works in bar? Sounds sketchy. Right..

Okay. That was enough. I had come here to take a break from being me, and that was exactly what I was going to do . why he is not acting crazy and harassing me. Well I am glad that he is not sexually harassing me but he is changed, which confused me. How he reached here, when I was wondering what going on with Sting.

Stung , Lucy thought again. but tried to think about something else Cana.What would my wild, spontaneous former best friend have done? She would either have marched up to one of the cute guys around the bartender and started a heavy make-out session, or she would have jumped up on one of the tables for an even heavier karaoke session.

Cana was spontaneous girl. Lover of wine and guys. But she was awesome friend. Her dad Gildart was fun guy. Well, she didn't have Cana's red. Long hairs or striking looks or her striking voice, so it would be hard for her to do either - Lucy's mind was spinning. Damnnnnnnnn her body followed Natsu like idiot..

Don't over think it , she thought, and climbed up on one of the tables just as the opening strains of Shania Twain's "I'm Gonna Getcha Good" started up.

The girl in the torn jeans and glittery golden halter-top who was already perched there shot Lucy a welcoming grin and yelled, "Let's go!" along with the words on the screen.

Lucy froze on the table. Oh, my God. There were a million pairs - she knew it was just the eyes of a few of the middle-aged guys, but million was what it seemed like - of leering eyes fixed questioningly at her, at her schoolgirl ensemble, at her ponytail, at her dirty sneakers. Who the fuck was she trying to fool?

I didn't belong here. I couldn't be Cana. I was too pasty, too shy; I couldn't sing to save my life; I'd never danced with anyone but jack my little brother as he play his violin why couldn't I just have gone to the home, for God's sake? And still have tomorrow new mission to go somewhere with Natsu, wherever I want.

"Don't want you for the weekend," The torn-jeans-wearing girl sang out blithely next to her. She wasn't a very good singer, but she was moving and dancing and laughing; she seemed to be enjoying being at the centre of attention. "Don't want you for the night!"

Why couldn't I be someone like her? Someone who knew how to have fun? "I'm only inte-rested if I can have you for life!" She shimmied and turned to look at Lucy's with a huge grin. "Come on!" she called encouragingly.

she wanted to faint. She wanted a black hole to appear in the table and swallow her up. she wanted to die. Lucy didn't know what was worse - facing the millions of expectant eyes or knowing that she was making a tremendous, huge, ginormous fool of herself in front of Natsu . She knew that in a few seconds, she would jump off and go hide somewhere because she just couldn't do this.

"I know I sound ser-rious," the girl next to Lucy sang. "And baby, I am! You're a fine piece of real-estate, and I'm gon-na get me some la-and! So don't try to ru-un, honey! Love can be fu-un! There's no need to be al-lone, when you find there's some-oone!"

Natsu, who was talking to the Mira, gesticulated and glanced around as if to prove a point. His eyes landed on her, and his eyebrows shot up until they were practically high enough to hit the Milky Way. Like he was mocking that she was too pure and innocent for this.

Natsu was like saying silently..

'You can't be naughty or dirty dancing.. You are too good to be here. Luce.'

That idiot took me here.

She took that as a challenge, and the giddy rush that had enveloped her on his bike coursed through her veins again.

I always made my worst, most impulsive mistakes when I decided to respond to challenges. Lucy thought but just for tonight.

She turned to the torn-jeans-wearing girl, feeling the blood drain from her face, and started moving.

"I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight, I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night, you can bet by the time I say go, you'll never say no- o," she sang shakily. She took a deep breath and fixed her eyes on a spot in the distance. I would not think about this. "I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact, I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that...You can bet your bottom dollar in time, you're gonna be mi-ine..." she stood rigidly still, refusing to move even the slightest bit in case she encountered some of the gazes fixed on her, or the mocking light that was sure to be in Natsu's eyes. "Just like I should, I'll getcha good..."

Nobody seemed to be booing or jeering, at least. Maybe nobody was really watching - maybe this was just to afford enjoyment to its participants. Still, she was breaking out in cold sweat, and her heart was pounding at ten times its normal rate. She just wanted it to be over so she could go home without losing face.

"I've already planned it...here's how it's gonna be..." Lucy took in some more deep breaths. "I'm gonna love you, and you're gonna fall in love with me..."

"Yeah!" The girl threw her hands up in the air and rolled her knees. She grinned wide at Lucy, swirling her arms around her upper body unselfconsciously. Lucy felt pathetically grateful that she wasn't making fun of her.

She grinned back at her shakily, feeling her muscles relax just a fraction of an inch. "So don't try to run," they sang, her voice loud and clear, Lucy's soft. The sweat was pouring down her face now, but a cluster of kids at the back, probably the girl's friends, were shooting thumbs-up signs at both of them encouragingly, which made Lucy relax a whole inch.

"Love can be fu-un," she sang, more loudly. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all... "There's no need to feel alone, when you find there's some-one..."

"I'm gonna getcha..." Lucy's karaoke partner started on the chorus again, grabbing her arm and snapping her fingers. Lucy matched her hip movements, feeling awkward, but when the cheering from the kids at the back increased, she took her other hand and pireoutted dorkily to the corner with more surety, feeling a sudden, intoxicating burst of self-confidence.

"I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fa-act," we shrieked together. "I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that! You can bet your bottom dollar in time, you're gonna be mi-ine..." The girl jumped into the air and kicked her denim slippers into a cluster of other girls, probably her friends,

Lucy reached up and pulled her hair out of its ponytail, imitating her and tossing the elastic into the hands of boys but Natsu caught it and put it in his jacket, shaking her golden hair around her shoulders, Lucy smiled at Natsu, who had mysterious hooded look on his face.

The kids at the back applauded and catcalled loudly, and one of them did a cartwheel right there on the ground. She cheered, too, feeling more like she belonged somewhere than she had in a long, long time. And then, just like that, she was laughing . away from all drama of upper East society kids. "Just like I should, I'll getcha good!

The torn-jeans-wearing girl shimmied, and Lucy twisted her upper body around and jumped, starting to see why, exactly, this was supposed to be fun. "I'm gonna getcha, baby , I'm gonna knock on wo-od...I'm gonna getcha some how , honey, I'm gonna make it good..." they grinned at each other, a heady feeling of euphoria engulfing her entire body. Lucy was doing it! I was actually doing this! I was singing like a crow and probably dancing like a fish, but who cared ? She thought.

They sang loudly through the rest of the song before they bent in tandem and winked at the crowd. "Just like I should, I'll getcha good!" she was happy.

Lucy turned around and wriggled jer butt in the air before jumping off the table, feeling more triumphant than she ever had before.

Her karaoke partner's name, it turned out, was Mavis. She was seventeen years old, a high school junior, worked in the baking shop in Alveraz , had a boyfriend called Zeref who'd dared her to sing today even though she was a terrible singer, and she wanted her to meet all her friends.

Lucy acquiesced, simply because it was so nice to meet people of her age who didn't look down on her for living in money less neighborhood and who knew what it was like to work for things they wanted. They were all extremely friendly, and she was too exhilarated by her time on the tables to be shy or withdrawn. Lucy found herself chattering about her favorite movies and dramas like Vampire diaries, A walk to remember, The Vow and Enrique Iglesias with them as freely and eagerly as though she had known them all her life.

It was so low-key, being with people who didn't know her past or judge her in the least, that made Lucy managed to relax completely.

She was laughing at Mavis's mimicry of her eccentric Art teacher when she felt a presence at her elbow and turned around to see Natsu gesturing to her from the entrance of the bar. The message was clear: I either had to leave now or stay behind in Alveraz and possibly never get to go back or he will do things only I can imagine the way he would touch- stop corrupting my brain also you idiot heart.

She felt a sudden weird shyness. He was the first non-stranger who'd seen her dancing on a table, and partly, at least, he was the reason she done it.

"Who's that?" Mavis friend Touka said eagerly, smiling at Natsu.

_(a/n:if you read fairytail hundred years quest. You know who is Touka) _

She felt herself shrink away and come back to earth with a bump. This wasn't home, these weren't people she knew, and she had a life she needed to go back to. She was a girl, a flower to a bad boy, she stood up, feeling both reluctant to leave and desperate to do so before it became too difficult. "That's Natsu. He's from St jude."

"Your boyfriend?" Mavis wanted to know, smiling maternally.

She snorted. "Hardly. He's an asshole."

"A hot one, though," Touka said longingly.

Lucy bit my lip, not daring to retort too sharply. "Thanks for a great time, guys."

"Wait." Mavis held out a piece of paper, smiling. "This has my phone number and Facebook. Keep in touch, okay?"

Lucy took it, even though she knew they wouldn't really be keeping in touch; even they would email once, maybe twice, and then lose interest and go back to the friends they saw everyday. She was cool, though. She liked her. Lucy looked at her fairytale ending. As she glanced behind for last time.

Lucy headed outside to Natsu's bike, which he'd left near a stand by the back entrance, hugging herself it was cold, she rubbed her hands as she felt warmth engulfing her, Natsu has put his jacket around her.

"There's something wrong with the tyres," he said brusquely, when she stopped in front of him. "I know a guy here who can fix it. It's a thirty-minute walk to his place."

She felt a little uncertain again, but the euphoria still hadn't deserted her, so she said with a reckless shrug, "I like fresh air."

Natsu glanced at her as they started walking, then said thoughtfully, "You were like a completely different person in there . not the one delicate flower I know "

"I know." The energy still coursing up and down her veins was making her jittery, so she bounced on the balls of her feet and let out a sudden laugh.

Lucy knew her eyes were shining with excitement, and she didn't bother about hiding it from Natsu, even deep down she was glad she left auditorium. "I felt like a different person," she added, for absolutely no reason. "And that's what I wanted. To be a different person for a little while."

Natsu gave his bike a hard push as they wandered out of the brightly-lit street of Alveraz and into one with more greenery and less houses. "And do you 'feel' like that often with me?" he said, a slight inflection in his tone making him sound as though he was mocking her.

'He probably thought I was insane.' She thought. Well, who cared?

"No," she said. "Just when things seem like they're out of control," she added, unable to stop herself.

"Care to explain?" Natsu said.

She shook her head guardedly. "Not really."

"Whatever but I can listen to your crap whenever you need me. I am not good in pep talk but I can take your problems away, I can guarantee that Luce" Natsu said determined, his voice and intense look made her heart flutter, For some reason, she wanted to shock him - which bewildered her ; what did she care about his reaction? - and she also felt an urgent, inexplicable need to explain herself to him.

She chalked it up to the fact that the night air, the whole experience of the ride, the karaoke, the darkness, all the pressure from destiny games and the last forty-eight hours were wreaking havoc in her brain, the flower game and all crap with Sting making it impossible to think clearly.

"My life is different, we are different," she said, squarely, loudly, to come to terms with the fact.

It didn't explain anything, but she felt relieved to have gotten it out.

"Happens to millions of kids, trust me you are strong girl you will be fine, I truly trust you ," Natsu said.

He was insensitive, tactless, but she felt the urge to explain grow. "It's my dad and my mom, brother, actually."

"So, what, you hate the idea of being unable to help them you are still learning to stand in your legs and trust me Luce you are doing awesome job?" It was so surreal that she was having this conversation with Natsu damn Dragneel after having danced in a bar.

"It's not - exactly like that. My mother she left her job to take care of us and dad" Once again, she was feeling that giddy rush of complete confidence. Lucy ploughed on recklessly, "My dad lost his mine and my mom left her everything to marry my dad. Even we are poor. Dad's health isn't stable to work either but still he has to do odd jobs. But since we became more rough and tight on money, shits happens, then I won't even have her, and dad work hard to keep us provide, my brother just seven but I want give them everything. "

"I see," Natsu said quietly, doing something completely unexpected. He stopped pushing the bike and lowered it onto the ground, then sat on top of it.

"What're you doing?" She asked, feeling mildly fearful.

"Taking a break from pushing this thing," he responded, as if it was completely obvious. Lucy lowered herself onto the ground slowly, careful to sit far away from him. She still felt crazy what if her idiot body would do something when she is closed to him.

"Why God made this earth like this, the society, social system, body perfection, being popular and all crap?"

She shrugged, alarm bells ringing in her head at his interest. She had told him too much already. She didn't want to become weak in front of him. She literally lowered her guards.

He looked at her, a hint of suppressed curiosity in his eyes. "You don't trust people a lot, do you?"

"Look who's talking," she said lightly.

"Maybe I have my reasons."

"Maybe I do, too."

He grinned mockingly. "What are they my dummy flower, hiding things from your master again. You never get tired?"

"What's yours?" she said boldly . they are not master- flower for this night. Not any boundaries. He was just a boy and she was just a girl, dealing with life problems.

"Oh, you know. The usual victim of the Poor Little Rich Kid syndrome. You see people around you hiding everything, you learn to do the same." Natsu spoke carelessly, almost as if he was bored. She wasn't sure whether to take him seriously. He got up, but he didn't move to lift up his bike or start walking, and she stood still, too, following his lead.

"That's very vague," she said, the desire for a real conversation now firmly entrenched in her brain.

"Vise Versa. That is extremely specific. You're just not perceptive enough to see it, probably."

And - back to square one. She rolled her eyes. "I disagree."

"I don't care."

"You are such an asshole, Natsu ."

"You're starting to annoy me, too, dummy."

"I hate the way you think the whole world should adore you even though you're so rude and arrogant."

"I hate the way you think you know it all, even though you don't."

They stood there, glaring at each other, until he took a sudden step forward, and instinctively, intuitively, her heart leapt into her throat. His deep dark fierce eyes was too intense, too glowing, for her to step back or turn around; and before she could say or do anything, his lips were on her.

A crackle of electricity shot through her entire body, all the way down to her toes, thrilling and sexy and surprising all at the same time.

She stood motionless for at least half a minute before her brain sprang into action and she wrenched herself away, struggling to breathe. "W-what did you do that for?" she managed to choke out.

Natsu's voice was more ragged than usual, but his shrug was almost infuriatingly casual. "Felt like it."

"Oh," she said, because she was incapable of saying anything else, and then, swiftly, Natsu bent down and kissed her again. This time, she let him. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she hadn't been kissed in a really long time like this even they keep stealing kisses but this was different one- Maybe it was because she was just going crazy. Maybe it was because Natsu's kissing abilities were making it completely impossible to think straight. Maybe it was because she still felt like someone else, a fun-loving girl who would let guys kiss her just because it felt good.

And it didn't just feel good. It felt fantastic. Natsu was an excellent kisser, intense and very, very sure of himself. One of his hands snaked into her hair, clutching her head tightly. The other hand held her right cheek in place so he could move his lips, sometimes slowly, sometimes possessively, against her. He nibbled her upper lip gently, sending shivers running down her spine, and then bit harder to make her parting her lips, letting his tongue slide subtly and smoothly into her mouth as she let out a soft gasp. She pressed her mouth firmly against his, sucking on his bottom lip, enjoying the way he tightened his fingers in her hair and shuddered. He tasted fruity and tangy at the same time from whatever cocktail he'd been downing, a combination that made her knees weak. As there tongues intertwined completely, she let her eyes flutter closed and her arms float up to grasp his shoulders forcefully, digging her nails into them, utterly lost in the moment. Just because she wanted to. Lucy really, really wanted to.

Except that the girl who'd danced on the table was fading away as the minutes passed, and the old Lucy Heartfilia, the one she knew, was coming back. And the old Lucy was panicking because she never made out with guys like this under the starry night sky. what's happen to her virtues.

She pushed him away with all the will-power she could muster, her breath coming in short, irregular, erratic pants. Her heart was thudding against her chest so hard that she was afraid it would rip its way out of her body. "We c-can't ," she gasped out, incoherently.

She noted with some satisfaction that Natsu's eyes were heavy and half-lidded, his breathing just as laboured as her . "Why not?"

"B-because," she managed to say. "I don't like you that way, and you don't like me either, and you're an asshole." but the reality was she was afraid to do more than a kiss that she would regret in morning.

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then Natsu's eyes opened fully and he looked down at her , a patronizing smirk on his face. "Jesus, Lucy . It was just a kiss."

Lucy felt as if she's been slapped in the face, and not just because the '**just a kiss**'

This had been the best kiss she ever had. she hadn't exactly expected him to fall on his knees and declare his undying love for her, but some politeness would have been something. Then again, that would have been pretending that he hadn't been governed by just his dick for that brief, agonizingly exciting five minutes, and he had to know that she would have been able to see through that pretense...

Oh,to hell with this idiot, once he is jealous possessive but when we get emotionally close he act like idiot.

She turned around and started walking back to the lit-up road with the bar.

Fuck. Him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The annoyance was back in his voice.

"Wherever random jackasses aren't using me as a kissing surface," she shot back.

"Whatever," Natsu said coolly, calmly, carelessly. "Just come her dummy, how I can leave you here Luce. Please don't leave me like this again." her heart flutter and butterflies in her stomach pit.

This made her stop and turn around,she went to him as he Jerked her to him and hugged her tightly, she sat on his bike as he turned, "Get ready for tomorrow I'll pick you up." she wrapped her arms around hum laying her head on his back. Starting the bike, he was already melting into the darkness with his bike.

God, what a night. Lucy just wanted to know one thing, as she fisted his shirt in her hand tightly gripping on his back" Natsu how you find me?"

He replied one word, "Sting messaged me."

_**A/n: got long assignment but was raining and 'shape of you' was blaring on my stereo. So just typed it. Please ignore the typos. Will fix it later.**_

_**Yeah so many people were asking about the Ova /anime or Manga.. It was 'Honey X Honey' **_

_**Thanks for reading and keep smiling angels. Till then. @@**_


	7. chapter 7

_**I don't own fairytail.. Master Mashima is the boss. **_X_X

"_**If you're asking if I need you, the answer is forever. If you're asking if I will leave you, the answer is never. If you're asking what I value, the answer is you. If you're asking if I love you, the answer is I do"**_

X_X

Lucy's heart was pounding as she was tossing and turning on her bed. All the events which happened today still making her heart full of unknown emotions, which was whirling in her heart. She cannot let her parents know about all of this stuff and Cana, Levy were out of her reach, since she came into the brightness of elite class her friends were drifting away.

"ugh. It's so frustrating Sting and Natsu , what's relationship between these two and who the hell is Ryouko? Maybe Gray or Jellal can tell me. I'll ask tomorrow." but suddenly she realized that her tomorrow is she is going to spend her day with Natsu. But she needs to talk to Sting.

Damnnnnnnnn.

As she looked at the full moon out of her Window. And the evening event played in front of her eyes like opera.

X_X

Natsu was lying on his roof as he was gazing at the sky, the moon, "Edward, did you ever got confused with girl?"

Edward, the personal Butler of the young master Natsu , looked at the boy, "why master Natsu?"

"A girl who is full of surprises, makes you feel weird things and make sure you go crazy after all the shit she do. I mean all emotions in one reaction, laughing, frustration, anger, irritation, amusement. " he plopped on his right side.

" Master the kids these day may call it love or crush" Edward smiled at his young master, he was finally getting on with the opposite side rather than having new girl each night. Which surprisingly has been stopped. But he cannot forget, who he is, his reputation in society.

" Hell no Ed, it's not like that love and with a dummy like her. Damn what crazy emotional shit you spouting."

"Are you sure?" Edward was amused. He know being only child of the empire like this can be hard, you have to make all the sacrifices. He wish that Natsu wouldn't have to deal with any kind of pain. He cannot see his young master like this, he was born to rule and conquer the world with his brilliance and intelligence.

" Master just think about it, you will find your answers."

"No way! I am telling you even her smile can light up the whole town or her clumsiness can make you smile, her pure innocence would make you wanna protect her. But that does not mean that you got any kind of crush and the "L" word isn't in my dictionary. "

'He was so in love, ah young love'

" Yeah she sounds idiot, you are right."

"No no she is not that much dumb in fact she got some good points. She is good in something but I still need to find out in what? " he was in deep thoughts.

" it's ok young master, I got it " Ed looked at his watch. As he turned " Master Gray must be here"

"ok"

"You cannot beat me again dammit." Gray threw PS4 control on ground as Jellal laughed," It's not my fault you suck"

"Super loser, hail to king Natsu" Natsu said as he sink beside Gray on couch.

"So king Natsu , why you summoned us?" Gray asked

"It's about Luce" Natsu replied.

"So you going to confess your love " Gray wiggled his brows.

" What is wrong with you people today." Natsu groaned, " I called you guys because in weekend her birthday is coming, so I need to spend some time with her."

Gray laughed as Jellal joined him, " You don't know what you feel but you still want to spend time with her. Do you even know what happened to you, the huge player and playboy whipped for a girl who don't know that she got him wrapped around her fingers. How pathetic that you cannot confess, hahaha"

"Fuck Off " Natsu glared at his friends.

" OK I got plan" Jellal smiled, "leave it all to me. Today is Thursday. But you will have her till Sunday."

"Really wow, Damn she just like lying to me. I don't know why she keep doing this. But I am trusting you guys. Ok"

"Don't worry we will help you little Natsu, you will not die alone"

"SHUT UP ASS, I don't need enemies since I am blessed with a friends like you."

And Gray and Jellal kept harassing him about Lucy.

X_X

She was tired she was not able to sleep whole night, "Damn that pervert even he is not here, he is still making my life miserable." she checked her phone for messages and she had three, two from Cana and one from Natsu. Cana had send her pics and missing her messages.

Natsu, her heart skipped a beat. She opened her message.

"Be ready, going to pick you around ten "

holy smokes, it was eight already, she needs to hurry as she rushed to the washroom.

X_X

" Are you sure, we are at right place? "Natsu was confused as hell.

They were in front of a 'LOVERS AMUSEMENT PARK"

He gave her amused look," I didn't knew you think like this about us".

He bend over her to stole a kiss. She ducked, " No it's not like that Natsu. I just heard from my friends that the rides and stalls and games are awesome here. So I just wanted to go but if you don't want then it's ok. I- mean.. You." she was embarrassed. What was she thinking.

Curse you bloody heart, you made me a laughing stock here.

"It's ok, I am fine. And I promised that I will take you anywhere even you wasting the golden opportunity to go to place like this." he smirked.

He grabbed her hand as he pulled her with him they were at entrance where was a bunny at ticket counter and girl with rose tiara on gate, "well then, after you kiss, you can enter the park."

" Kiss? "she was shocked.

" yes this place only for couples and we got some special offers where singles or friends are not allowed. So for proof. "

Lucy's heart was racing Damn my karma, now he must think I am some cheap trick girl." it's ok I'll go somewhere else."

"Hey wait! " he grabbed her by hand. As he pulled her closer to him and breathed in her scent," Dummy it's only a kiss, I can kiss you for thousands time." as he catch her lips in a sensational kiss.

She was red as she was still clutching his jacket, her face hidden in his chest, she was red as blush was dusting on her cheek. Damn him she was uncomfortable from PDA.

"You can go in" as the girl with roses gave a satisfying smile and the bunny winked at him which was pure creepy.

So what kind of rides and wonder we have here. Lucy looked around, there were many wonderful things and winter theme was everywhere. "Let's go to skating ring" Natsu suggested. Which made Lucy's breath caught, oh no she was not very good in skating but still if he wants the sure. Let's go but there was snow everywhere as the theme was winter for this weekend.

She bit her lip. "Natsu, are you hanging out with me because you want to play the white knight? Because I don't need saving all the time. Last night with Sting. I would have left, I could've handled it. I wouldn't have minded leaving -"

Natsu threw up his hands. "Just stop talking, Luce this is our moment."

She clamped her mouth shut.

"Listen to me. I like spending time with you. I get weird desperation always be with you. It's irritating when you are not around." Natsu dropped his eyes and furrowed his brows. "Get it? It's as simple as that. I don't know why, I don't know how, I don't know anything and I don't need to know. I don't need to analyse it and I would really, really like it if you would just accept it and grace me with your company once in a while - preferably often - and just - although maybe if you did stop second-guessing and analysing all the time then maybe you wouldn't be you, and -"

"Natsu," she cut him off, coming to a decision.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Here's a lifelong symbol of our friendship," she said sincerely, and let the large snowball she'd surreptitiously gathered fly into his face.

Natsu let out a shout. "You scheming wench!" he exclaimed theatrically, bending and tossing a handful of snow at her.

She ducked and burst out laughing. "All hail Natsu Shakespeare!"

"I'm coming to make you pay and kill you off, Shylock!" Natsu yelled nonsensically, with a huge grin, and started sprinting towards her.

He was almost in front of her when she twisted away. He should have twisted to the side, too. But he didn't, couldn't. He slipped, lost his footing, made a wild grab at Lucy, and then...

And then they were both lying on the snow, his body on top of her, and she couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't even think anymore. Lucy's mind was drugged and her heart was beating happily, traitor.

It had been so long since she had a warm body against her, a heart beating against her, felt soft warm breath on her cheek. The fact that it was Natsu's body, Natsu's heart, Natsu's breath, somehow made it - all the more exciting.

"Comfortable?" she said, to stave off the heart attack that she was starting to get and to break the silence that suddenly felt loaded with meaning. she'd meant for it to sound sarcastic, but it came out as a breathy whisper.

Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes, and she felt hot and cold all over. "Yeah," he said quietly; it was enough to make her want to stay that way forever.

Well, if the chill wasn't starting to seep into her body through her clothes.

So she did the only thing she could do under the circumstances she reached up and smashed the enormous handful of snow she'd surreptitiously gathered into his face.

The thing is, if she'd laid there staring into his brilliant onyx eyes for one more minute, one more second, she wouldn't have been able to resist kissing him. She knew this as surely as she knew that her traitor heart was beating at the rate of a thousand miles per hour, that her body was responding to his, that her breathing felt constricted. If she hadn't wanted to kiss him so much, she wouldn't have moved. But because it was all she wanted at that moment, all he got was snow.

"You backstabber!" Natsu said histrionically, spluttering and laughing as he rolled off her and sat up. "I can't believe you would take advantage of my trust like that!"

"I'm evil," Lucy agreed lightly. But her smile felt hollow. How had he recovered his composure so quickly? She was relieved that the moment of insane longing had passed, but...

But...

God, what was she? a fool for feeling confused and

disappointed?

Natsu stood up, dusting snow off his jeans, grinning as if nothing had happened. But things had been on the verge of happening, hadn't they?

Damn him.

"Come on," Natsu said, "we need to go to ice rink Dummy, we cannot just keep rolling around here."

Natsu took the tickets, he maybe rich but was not pretending to be the rich snob. He was rude pervert, but he was simple hearted and good looking cute jerk.

"Hi, two tickets ," he said to the sunflower guy behind the counter, handing over the money. Lucy couldn't believe it, she never had chance to come here or any place to have fun. They can barely afford vacation. She never spend money on fun things or shopping.

"You needs two pairs of skates?" the sunflower boy asked with a friendly grin whilehis eyes roamed over Lucy body discreetly.

"Yeah, and keep your filthy eyes down before I make you blind fucker. " he growled, as possessiveness kicked him, there again he changed. She felt secured in his arms, she belongs there. Natsu pulled her grabbing her hand and dragging her to rink

" you enjoying my delicate flower?" Natsu asked, looking at her with smile, not a single trace of arrogance or smirk.

"You've got nothing to worry about, it's just I don't know how to skate," she stated. "You just can't help yourself, I'll just make mistakes and make you fall?"

"Don't worry, I'm here to catch you if you fall," he replied, looking at her

as if trying to tell her something .

"please, you don't need to keep babysitting me," she scoffed, as she rolled her eyes.

They changed into there skates and walked towards the ice. There were other couples in many compromising position, well now that's explain the couple things on entrance, because no single can survive here.

. "Why are we doing this? You know I'll just make you fall." Lucy winced, looking at the ice, starting to panic .

He laughed and pulled her onto the ice. "I know, I remember.Don't worry, I'll help you." He love sports and athletic activities. Lucy loved to watch people skate in TV and always wished she could learn, but she literally couldn't stand up. He grabbed both of her hands as she slipped and slid all over the place. He was skating backwards, facing her . "You're bending, I always taught you keep your posture and weight on lower body idiot," he said, looking at her feet.

She stood straighter and felt loosing the balance, Damn ice.

instantly, he grabbed her around the waist and leant backwards so that

They both fell, but to protect her He turned and she landed on top of him, his body protecting her from any harm. He chuckled under her, Lucy frowned smashing she tried to stand as she pushed herself up to her knees but again fell on him but she was straddling him, then sat down next to him. She couldn't walk or stand on ice. He laughed as he stood and offered her hand, "OK, Princess, I'll help you ."

He smiled, pulling her to her feet easily. "Stand up straight and keep your feet still, I'll keep your balance on me, but you straighten your posture, weight on lower body." as he traced her stomach and with his feet balancing her legs nudging them to get them closer together as he gripped her around the waist glued to him.

Lucy managed to stay on her feet for a while, but keep losing and falling. And as he promised, whenever she falls, he was there to catch her, he grabbed her around the waist and leant back so she was leaned over him.

"Trust me I am useless in this, I cannot skate ever. Why you keep insisting?" she asked, pushing herself away from him. Her heart was going to burst.

"trust me, Luce , you can relax, I won't let you fall?" he said directly looking at her with stormy eyes.

"Every time I start to fall, you make yourself fall backwards so I land on top of you. What if you got injured" she explained, frowning .

He shrugged. "I'll be fine till you are ok," he whispered softly into her cheeks nuzzling. She just stared at him, shocked. Did he just say that? Maybe I heard him wrong.

"You're getting better; you Are dumb to fall but I'll take responsibility to teach you" he teased with his trademark

smirk.

OK, that's the rude jerk she know, he keeps confusing her. "well why not in fact am a puppy who needs to learn trick,"she grumbled, instantly falling again.

He managed to just hold her this time by grabbing her waist more tightly pressing there bodies together and lifting her up off the ice her heart start to beat faster, but it wasn't like his usual touch, this was gentle, full of care , it was something else that she can not name these emotions. She freed her lips and smiled.

He Care.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, frowning at her as kissing the tip of her nose..

"there are many different things we are here, let's go out of here " she said unconsciously drawing circle on his chest. She heard him pull in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh.

She looked back up to see he was frowning with his eyes closed; it looked like he was in pain or something. "Natsu what's wrong?" she asked, as her hands on his chest, his beats were fast as her.

He nodded and put his hand on top of her, "Don't do things which can be dangerous for us." then she realized and blushed as he straightened his clothing, he was in his low slung jeans and tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles and abs outlines."Let's go out and do whatever fun we find here. "

" yes" as she grabbed his hand, even she want to hold it for a long time. But whatever, she is happy even just for few hours.

X_X

_**A/n: the story is building up but there are more surprising journey for Lucy and Natsu Till then, read and review..Take care @@**_


	8. chapter 8

I _**don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.. And the nalu date continues in this chapter.. Enjoy **_

X_X

Lucy's eyes were shining as she looked at all the stuff, her face glowing; they had been here for at least whole day but had eaten during that time. She hadn't been to a amusement park in the longest time.

"It's beautiful," she gasped holding onto Natsu's hand so they wouldn't get separated.

"Yeah, where do you want to go first since as the haunted castle is off limits and so are the fast rides" Natsu giggled sheepishly making him smile. "Well?" before Lucy could answer a man popped up in front of them and look them over cleverly.

"Aren't you a lucky couple, let me guess girlfriend and boyfriend ?" he mused looking at Natsu possessive arms around her waist that was noticeable making her flush. "Come now, don't be shy"

"Yeah" Natsu answered wondering what the man was getting at. The man beamed and pointed at a false cliff that was really high up in the air.

"Wonderful, people have a found our next candidate" the man spoke dragging Lucy over to his section where people were lined up, and three men suited up in rock climbing gear, they were really built.

"For what?" Lucy asked clueless, she looked up when the man pointed up and saw a large bear at the very top. "A bear?"

"Not just any bear, if your boyfriend gets it for you it shows you how much he loves you. Just for a small sum he can go head to head with the rest of the loyal boyfriend" the man spoke smiling brightly.

Natsu looked at him wondering if he was crazy, that thing didn't look stable enough to carry everyone's weight, and Lucy was thinking the same thing.

"That thing doesn't look stable," he pointed out making the man nod proudly looking at it.

"Since I've built it no man has made it to the top. It has traps and tricks that made it impossible to reach the bear, only those who are brave enough actually do it. But we understand if you don't want to risk your neck to honor you girlfriend " Natsu frowned hearing him call him a chicken.

He never backed down from challenges.

"Come on Natsu, it's not safe" Lucy spoke taking his hand. She didn't want him to go up there, besides he was probably going to say no anyways. He had nothing to prove to her in the first place.

"Ah poor little lady" a man in the crowd sighed looking at Lucy with sad eyes, he said it loud enough for Lucy and Natsu to hear.

"How much?" Natsu said in firm gruff voice, making the man brighten and the crowd. He took out his wallet not seeing the surprised look on Lucy's face but of course he only did it to please her, for her smile.

"Just 15 bucks, and my name is Jack" the man said taking the money Natsu handed him. "Thank you, Tim will suit you up," he said making Natsu nod.

"Be careful" Lucy stated making him nod before walking over to the large platform. Jack stood beside Lucy getting ready to watch the spectacle, "They won't get hurt badly right?"

"Nope, not if they don't fall from too high" Jack answered making Lucy's eyes widen.

He was halfway through when his hand slipped.

"Oh no" Lucy gasped thinking he was going to fall but he got his grip back. She didn't like this one bit but had no clue that it was going to get worst.

"Cheer him on little lady" Jack spoke looking at Lucy . He was so sure that her boyfriend would have fallen off first but he was surprised to see that he hadn't.

"Right, Go Natsu" she shouted along with the other girls who were cheering their boyfriends on.

Natsu could hear Lucy's voice clearly and for some odd reason it gave him more confidence. He couldn't believe the thing was actually shaking; "Shit" he cursed almost loosing his footing. He looked at a guy who fell off but his ropes stop him before he hit the ground. "What now?" he whispered feeling it start to bend forwards causing another man to fall off. He held on by his hands as his feet dangled beneath him, it was only he and another. He moved towards the bear making sure to find the right rocks.

"You are not getting that bear" the man beside him growled trying to kick at him but he moved out of the way.

"Asshole" Natsu growled when some holes in the wall started to open. "Fuck no" he groaned when it started to spray cold water at their bodies the crowd jumped back. Lucy hoped he wouldn't be upset with her; she placed her hand at her mouth watching.

"Natsu!" she shouted seeing the other guys falls off, now he was the only left. She started to jump and laugh seeing him reach the bear but something went wrong cause when he got it he fell rapidly making her scream closing her eyes. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she squeezed them shut, starting to tremble.

"He's fine little lady don't cry" Jack said placing a reassuring hand on Lucy's shoulder, gulping. He had thought that the man was also a goner as well but luck had been on their side. Lucy opened her eyes and saw him hanging upside down.

"How?" she whispered not able to control her tears.

"He somehow wrapped his leg around the rope and that stopped him before he hit the ground" Jack answered walking over to Natsu who get himself out of the tangle easily holding the large white bear that was still in a bag.

Natsu looked up only to see Lucy crying, he was soaked to the bone but that didn't matter. He felt something on his shoulder only to see a towel and Jack smiling as he announced that he was the winner.

"Natsu" she cried running to him, he stumbled back when she hugged him tightly around the neck not caring that she was getting wet. "I thought, I-thought" she stuttered making him hug her back ignoring people.

"It's okay, look I got you the bear," he said trying to sooth her but it didn't work.

"I don't care about the bear, I care about you. What if you had gotten hurt?" Lucy replied making him smile. She was unique, he went all the way up there to get her a bear risking his life and she said she doesn't care but he liked the I care about you part.

"I'm not, see I'm here. Actually that was pretty fun" he joked making her look up at him and glare. "I'm sorry, aren't you even going to look at it, I did all this for you my flower?" he asked wiping her tears away.

"Hah forget the bear and kiss her, that'll make her stop crying" a man yelled making the crowd cheer.

Natsu looked into Lucy's glowing brown eyes being drawn into them. Lucy's heart was freaking out, she didn't want him to kiss her because whenever his lips touched her, she just melt into puddle but it would seem odd if he didn't right? At least that's what she told her self.

"Come on now don't be shy" Natsu looked into her eyes as if asking not to cry. Seeing that she wasn't going to move away, he slowly lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. Lucy was uncomfortable with all eyes on them but half way through the crowd was forgotten as the kiss deepened, and Lucy tightened her hold around his neck and Natsu pulled her closer to him securely.

Lucy blush when they broke apart to breath, she couldn't believe he was such an incredible kisser. She held onto his shirt so her knees wouldn't give out, Natsu smiled and wiped the last tear off her face. "Let's get out here and continue" he spoke not at all looking or acting different from the kiss.

Lucy pushed down all she was feeling and nodded letting go of his shirt.

"Yeah I'll hold it while you dry off" she spoke taking it from him. She looked at the bear, 'I guess it was just another for kiss him' she thought rather sadly. He wasn't even the least bit affected by it. She watched him dry off as best as he could and buy the towel.

"Ready?" he asked making her nod walking off with him. "It's a lot cooler now that I'm soaked" he joked making her smile. Natsu glanced at her as they walked and looked at all the booths. Even though he wasn't showing it, that kiss did something to him even he had kissed millions times. It made him want so much more but he pushed it down. She looked like she wasn't the least affected by and it pushed down the thoughts of it. They only did it because of the it was her wish to come here and he care that's all .

They walked in silence until they came to a cotton candy machine. Taking her hand he led her over there and ordered one, "You don't mind if we shared right?" he asked making Lucy shook her head that she didn't mind. He looked at her wondering, what's is wrong with him but deep down he knew this, what he feeling right now, "Where do you want to go now?"

"How about the house of mirrors?" she asked pointing at it, he paid the man and they walked to the house of mirrors. Lucy smiled seeing all the mirrors as she and Natsu shared the cotton candy. "I like this" she mused because she was towering of him in one.

"Funny" he commented as they moved on, Lucy stopped half way through looking at her Natsu realize for finally, she may be the one. She looked at the fat fluffy penguin on the side. "Natsu if you become fat like this what will happen to you? All girls will die."

"Me too" he cringed touching his abs. "I like the way I am right now" Lucy nodded thinking that she liked him that way too. She thought about what will happen there social status and everything. They cannot be together, his world is different from her.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked making her look up. She hadn't meant for him to hear that but he did, so much to whispering to her self.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself" she quickly answered wondering if she sounded really stupid but the look on his face didn't say so.

"Why are you like this, always making me feel differently?" he asked as they walked to the front. He didn't know why he was asking but he could tell that she felt a little uncomfortable around him. And he didn't want her to feel awkward around him; it was better when she was happy.

"All sort of things, I don't know what will happen in future" Lucy answered. "It's the most amazing thing that you met me, my life was boring since I met you it's interesting" he spoke passionately.

"How about a picture to remember this special night?" he asked holding up his camera. "It comes out right away after it is taken"

"Natsu?" Lucy asked looking at him. It would be his choice; she would always asked him first with anything that had anything to do with the both of them.

"Sure, after all this is a special moment. We made it through the games," he said making the man brighten holding up his camera.

"That must have been wonderful, you must be very proud. Move together now and hold your girlfriend close to you" he beamed making Natsu do as he was told, the man looked at them wondering what was missing. "How about you place your hand around her stomach so you can remember what happened here, step behind her and hold her close"

"Okay" Natsu followed his orders and both smiled when the flash went off three times.

"Wonderful, hmm the first one didn't come out but here are the other two" he said handing them to Natsu who paid and looked at them.

"Thank you" Natsu smiled making him wink before walking away. When he was out of site he took out the other picture and looked at it 'it's for me, only me,' he thought smiling as he put it in his pocket.

"I guess I keep one you and keep one" Natsu said handing one to her. Lucy looked at it and nodded knowing that it was probably going to be the only one she had of him.

"Yeah, so where to now" she asked when he took the bear out of her hand. Natsu looked around thinking when he saw the Farris Wheel that Lucy had seen earlier today.

"How about that since as it's the safest?" he pointed at it making Lucy look. She nodded, he was right it was the slowest ride in the park.

"I wish I weren't nauseous of fast rides cause then I would have been able to go on all the rides" she sighed sadly making him place his arm around her shoulders.

"No worries, you're still young" he stated getting into the line that wasn't a line since it wasn't the most popular ride in the park. Lucy nodded looking at the large wheel, he was right, she was young but she cannot handle fast moving transportation. _ (a/n: Reverse play.. Not Natsu Infact Lucy is affected by moving transportation.)_

They enjoyed it whole day, having fun, rides, foods.

X_X

"Thanks for these beautiful memories, Natsu " She said smiling at him.

Natsu gave her predatory look, huh? He changed, where the soft caring guy went, well the devil is back and she could not do anything." well if you really wanna thanks you can kiss me, dummy".

She rolled her eyes but she cannot stop the devil himself. As he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her body to him, tracing her face, tucking her hairs behind her ears. " I want you to come with me for next three days."

She gasped, "but why?"

"it's a surprise, you just have to come." he said as dipping her for another kiss.

"But my parents won't agree for this." she protests.

"Jellal and Gray took care of that, you will just have to say a little lie" He said while looking into her eyes.

"I can come with you after the weekend because" but she stopped she cannot tell him it's her birthday, why would she? It's doesn't matter to him.

"No it has to be tomorrow till Monday, or I will fire you." he threatened. He don't want to miss her birthday, he knew it was selfish to keep her away from her family, but he just cannot help it.

When he had come to realization that this stubborn girl came like a cyclone and his world fell apart. It won't be the same without her. He knew the difference, reality and there social status. But he was ready to take all the hits, just for her. But she will have to accept and trust him. And he will make sure it happens. He won't let her go not after he knew, how precious was she to him.

"Luce I'll pick you tomorrow, be ready. "

X_X

_**A/n: so lovelies, Natsu is realising something but as they say the journey of love is not easy.. And yeah Lucy wants to tell Natsu about her birthday but she doesn't know Natsu is taking her away to celebrate it only with him.. More twists and stuff coming.. Till then enjoy.. Take care. Read and tell me.. . @@**_


	9. chapter 9

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss. **_X_X

_**"I don't want to lose this feeling. If I could choose a place to die, it would be in your arms."**_

X_X

Lucy's mind was still wondering about her relationship with Natsu. She was in her room, Jack was Practicing violin next door, the music was soothingly good for her ears but her heart was in dilemma. She checked her phone and dialled Sting's number.

After three bell he picked up, his voice was deep and rough, he sounds tired.

"Hello"

She bit her lip,she hadn't been able to talk to him after that Park incident, but she does care about Sting, he was her best friend here.

"Hi! It's me Lucy, Sting I wanna talk to you." she prayed, he was not angry, there was silence other side but he replied.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow. "

" No Sting, I want to meet you right now. I am little busy this weekend."

"Lucy, why don't just you say that you are busy with Natsu. Then why bother."

She closed her eyes and took deep breath, "I am sorry but at least come and meet me, you come here I'll meet you."

"So miss goody to shoe going to seek out to meet the guy?" he teased her.

"Shut up, and come, I'll wait for you around the corner. I cannot risk my parents to find out."

"Ok"

X_X

She bit her lips as cold wind was blowing it was late cold evening, Sting was here, his car parked as he leaned against the door, "So, what going on. How are you?"

He looked into her eyes, like checking she was okay.

"I am good. I was worried about you Sting. Even we are on rough patches but I don't want to loose you." she stepped closer to him.

She knew what she feel for Natsu, she cannot deny the attraction, attachment with Natsu but deep down she cares for Sting.

"Tell me, what is the reason you and Natsu always on each other opposite, glaring at each other."

"Lucy you are to innocent to mingle between this twisted mess. I want you to step away from these guys." he turned as he looked at the sky, moon was shinning brightly.

She frowned what the hell is wrong with these people, she was not some kid.

"Don't," Lucy had said softly. "You don't know what they're going through. Talk to them –"

"Please," Sting had interjected hotly and angrily, "do you think I hasn't tried?"

She sighed," Then tell me, the reason"

"Can you blame me?" Sting said. "It happened when we were young around 13, Natsu, Jellal , Gray, me, Ryouko and Jessica. We're all best friends, always together and doing everything together. Then we started to understand the real world, the social status, economic value and our relationship was not same as before"

Lucy was shocked she did not have any idea that these guys were best friends. She had so many questions but remains silent. She didn't want to repeat any mistake so he would stop.

"Then one day I found out Natsu kissing my baby sister Ryouko even it was just a game of truth and dare. How could he do this to me, we were like brothers. But then everything changed. Natsu knew I was mad but after few weeks he does apologized and after many attempt i forgave him."

Lucy's heart stopped, she knew that Natsu has some players tendency but with his best friend's sister but she knew, he cannot change what had happened in past.

"Even we were back to normal but Ryouko was not, she was the only girl who was close to us and Jessica she was just like a guy to us, totally tomboy."

"Who is Jessica? " she cannot be silent anymore. She never heard her name.

" I'll tell you later, right now just know what happened that driven us apart."

He signals her to sit in the car. As he was behind the wheel and drove to the familiar road, to the way which led to the park.

They reached and walked to the same spot, the old oak tree.

He was under the tree as he traced over the faded engraved names.

"Our childhood is here, our memories and everywhere the essence of our pranks, laughter."

" what happened?" she held her breath, fearing to disturbed him.

" It happened few years back my sister was around fifteen and she was changed, she was growing into fine young woman, she was my pride my world. And even i don't know how female mind works but I know she was in love."

Lucy's heart was beating fast, as fear filled her mind. But she keeps quite and listen to every word he said and keep praying that it wouldn't have some scary ending. But fate was already written and things has happened beforehand.

" I tried to find out who was the guy and my first suspect was Natsu and one day my sister was crying hardly and my fears and nightmares became true. She attempted suicide, mom had found her in shower, as blood was everywhere and pills were on the ground." his face was in pain, Lucy wrapped her arms around him. As tears were falling from her eyes.

"How can you blame Natsu for what happened to Ryouko ? I am not favouring him but you just cannot judge him. Did you find out and what happened to Ryouko?"

"She went into Coma, since there is no recovery but for past six months she had moved her fingers and I believe that she will be fine as she will smile and run and once again fill this world with her laugh."

"But are you sure it's Natsu? "

" I don't know but what can I do after Ryouko attempted suicide. He just cut me off and suddenly I was social taboo and outcast and I reminded myself that he was the one that my sister has crush since she was little, I had ignored it but I never knew it would be my fatal mistake.

Lucy hugged him tightly, "Trust me everything will be fine and I will make it okay."

"why don't you understand Luce, I don't wanna repeat what happened with Ryouko, happen with you." he said with broken voice.

Her heart felt the urgency to make him alright. She wants to protect him, to make sure he was okay.

They stared at each other, faces close enough for me her count every individual eyelash of his. Lucy felt strangely light-headed.

Her phone buzzed against her pocket.

Jumping, sweating like a kid caught eating chocolate at the dentist's, she extracted phone from her pocket.

_**'NATSU**_'..

flashed repeatedly on the screen.

she waited for the surge of excitement that always came when Natsu called to hit. It didn't.

"N-Natsu ?" she tore her eyes away from Sting's.

"Hey." The warm voice she loved was tentative, eager. It gave Lucy a fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You're excited for tomorrow, my flower?" he said, latching on to the fuzzy feeling.

"Yes, actually," She laughed. "Well, I will talk you later." her voice was sad and broken.

"Did something happened, what's wrong?" she shifted as he question.

"Nothing"

"Did not lie to me Luce?" she smiled. This was familiar. She cannot believe that Natsu can hurt someone.

"Yeah, just my mood is off," Lucy said.

"Turned out my flower is again betraying me, lying to me." he said in mock but worried voice.

She smiled. "Why wouldn't I , right?"

"Yeah, I definitely don't blame her," Natsu chuckled. "See what you've been missing all this time now?"

"I really did miss you," Lucy said, looking at Sting.

"That's a relief," Natsu said

"Go to sleep and I'll talk with you later." Lucy said.

"How could I possibly sleep when there is something wrong about you?" Natsu

replied to her and said said. "You owe me candy. You ate mine in amusement park"

"I do, don't I? Where are you right now?"

"At old Park. Where you picked me up," she said regretfully. "Long story."

"Oh, so you're saying you seek out of house, at this hour of night, are you trying to be bad girl?" Natsuchides jokingly. "Can't the universe just give me a break ?"

"Hey, I haven't been an pervert and Arrogant freak," she pointed out.

"How about I make that up to you with a awesome surprise when we meet tomorrow?" Natsu said. "I will take good care of you. In my humble opinion."

She resisted the ridiculous urge to giggle. "Sounds, um,...perfect."

Wind was fast, she was uncertain about her feelings what she just heard, so she disconnected the call, feeling a million times better than she had all day. She truly had missed Natsu – his easy charm, the banter that actually increased her self-esteem instead of making her feel disgusting and slow at times and like jumping up and down giddily at others.

"Sounds, um, perfect ," Sting said in a falsetto, throwing in a mock giggle for effect. "You know what that sounds like? That sounds like you belong on the elite group of faker and double face messed up society. "

"At least I know one thing there is a huge misunderstanding, something is wrong here," she said viciously. She wanted to know him. She hoped to prove her point. Why the hell was he so intent on pushing her buttons all of a sudden?

"Believe me, Natsu is not that innocent, I've known him since childhood he cannot settled for one girl."

"Would you just stop, Sting you need to clear the truth first and just let decide then?" Lucy said irritably, getting to her feet. The park was empty; there was nobody around to witness a scene.

"Why, so you can giggle at me and let me know all about your Rich society Girl fantasies?" Sting asked, unfolding his body.

"Look." she took hold of the edges of his jacket. Sting was her best friend and she loved him and he cared about her ; he had to understand if she just talked to him. "I have had a really, really weird and happy day. I had a best moments that I can never have ever imagined with my current life I wanted to talk to you, I cannot ignore you So I would really, really appreciate it if you would just get over your bad mood and try to to understand–"

"Too bad Natsu isn't here to kiss your bad day better," Sting said saccharinely. Relentlessly.

Lucy met his gaze, flushing furiously. "It really is," she said frostily.

"What the hell do you see in him?" Sting demanded.

It was a question she hadn't expected. She gaped at him. "He…he's charming," Lucy fumbled. "And sweet. And understanding. And he makes me feel happy. And…and…he likes me for who I am, and…he knows me really well…"

"Really," Sting said scathingly.

"Yes!" she said, instantly on the defensive. "He knows about my family!"

" I am trying to warn you before it's too late Luce." and he drove her to home silently. It was around ten all light were shut down so she had to seek through the back door.

Sting had left again on messed up turn.

She felt tears in her eyes as she was in her room, but confused what to expect and believe. She didn't dare to open the light but the moonlight were coming through Windows screen.

She slumped on ground, she was free to mourn and cry in her room.

She felt warm hands shot out from behind her, she panicked as a voice hit her," Shh! It is me"

Her eyes were wide, as she was about to scream but then heard his voice,

**'Natsu'.**

"when I heard your voice, I knew you were in trouble so I just came here, what's wrong?"

"I-I you di-" she was not ever to form a sentence as she was on verge of crying again. He had climbed up to her Window.

"you lied to me again, now you are sad or hurt, you are not telling me either but you were with Sting , this late at night" he sounded angry.

His palms shot out and clutched both sides of her head. She half-expected him to shake her head, go off into another spiel about how bad Sting was for her, tell her to snap out her best friend with Sting fantasies.

Instead, he shoved her head upwards with both hands and crushed their lips together.

Her mind was still on Sting , what he had told about Ryouko, her knees buckled out underneath her. Her brain wasn't working enough for her to let go of his jacket. Lucy sank into her bed, dragging him down on top of her.

He pulled away. "what he said, that made you cry? Tell me but as I know you are an idiot and won't tell me," he sighed, his mouth moving in intoxicating circles on her jaw.

"Your eyes go from honey brown to dark lushly chocolate brown when you're really, really pissed off? Luce you cannot just remain silent if you have something to say then tell me"

_Her head swam. Best friend ,Sting, his sister, Ryouko, she clutched furiously at her whirling thoughts. Natsu. Best friend. Anger. Natsu hurt Ryouko? She needs to know the truth . Natsu._

"Natsu," she whispered, pulling him closer. She touched the strip of back between his t-shirt and jeans with trembling fingers, shoved his jacket away from his body, twined her right leg around his ankle. The bed rocked beneath them.

He disconnected his face from her and looked down at her, breathing hard. "Natsu, the way you say my name, it's like a forbidden sin but you still do it," he whispered back. His tone full of questions.

Something was wrong.

Lucy's hand jumped to her tingling mouth. She felt her eyes widen. It was her chance to move away, to inquire, to stop whatever this was from going any further. To be sensible and capable and calm. To be her But she couldn't think and she couldn't breathe and she couldn't move.

"Natsu, nothing is wrong."

He kissed her again, soft mouth hard and unyielding against her.

"Not the right answer," he breathed, biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. His tongue darted out to taste the effect.

Frantically she clawed at his shirt, bunched it up at his neck, pressed her face to his chest. Her stomach soared and then plummeted as she clung to him, feeling his shudder reverberate through her arched body. His warm hands were rough and urgent on her cold skin.

It felt like the fastest roller-coaster ride in the world. Like jumping off a plane without a parachute. Like fear and uncertainty and dizzy, fawning excitement.

She closed her eyes. She cannot hide anything from Natsu.

"Sting told me about Ryouko." she felt he stopped, his mouth paused on her neck, her heart froze as fear gripping her heart.

He slowly pulled himself up from her as he looked into her eyes, " what he told you"

"what do you think? " she wants to know what he had to say, to know if his story will match from Sting's.

She just want to listen the reality.

" So he finally told you, I guess he does care about you." his hand gliding into his hair, he sounds tired.

"I didn't waned anything to hide from you, it just not my place to tell you the truth."

"Please Natsu, I don't wanna be in dark anymore. Tell me please." she begged. Her voice was broken. She had enough of these dramatic turns.

"Baby please. Don't cry" he embraced her to his chest as she cried. Her face buried into his chest.

"it happens few years back when we were all best friends, Sting was more closely to me than anyone. We share everything, then one day I had kissed her, or I should say she kissed me I was just shocked but just played along. I cannot touch her, she was my best friends sister. And we had some rules and sisters were off limits, I knew about her crush on me. Girls falling for me it was normal. But I didn't knew it would take some dark turn." he was glaring at his hands as he was remembering something dark.

Lucy's heart burn with jealously as she heard about the girls falling for him. But she knew that Natsu won't take advantage an innocent girl.

She took his hand in hers and curled her fingers with his.

"She came to me one day, we had won the basketball match in a charity game. We were celebrating at Gray's house, when she came and confessed that she likes me. But I had decline politely."

"Then why she took that step." she asked as her head was on his shoulder. He tighten his grip on her.

"I don't know that time but there was a guy she loved but cannot have, I am sure that it wasn't me."

"you know who was the guy she tried to commit suicide?"

He took a deep breath and held her gaze," Did you ever saw any girl around Gray?"

Her breath hitched, 'OH MY GOD'

she didn't realized it, hell she never had imagined that it could be Gray.

"They loved each other but she knew she cannot be with him. But I didn't told Sting about him. I don't wanna risk Gray over this. I was bad since start so I took whatever blame he throws at me. I am just disappointed that he even consider us as friends. "

" Why you protected Gray?" she question even protecting friend is it.

"Gray was in major accident and he lost his big brother Lyon in it, after the depression, he had lost his memory of that time. Doctors told that his mind was wanting to forget the immense pain so the amnesia happened, but he still over her, and I don't wanna lose him. Ryouko was like a sister to me but Gray was always different. We always called her Ryouko but only he dare to say her first name."

"What?" Lucy asked. She wanted to know everything.

_**"Her full name is Juvia Ryouko Lokser."**_

Natsu was sad as he voice cracking.

she felt tear fell. From her eyes as she Jerked him over her for a deep kiss.

" Everything will be alright, I promise you."

Natsu felt ashamed. He was literally broken down in front of her.

"I should go, if your parents find me here it would be troubleshooting" he was about to go when Lucy grabbed his wrist and gave him sincere look, "please stay, I'll wake you early tomorrow morning . You will leave then but for tonight, just stay."

He cannot ignore those dove eyes before he could think his lips moved on it own," OK "

_**A/n: there are some dark twist and turn but keep reading in future to find out the more. Stay tuned cuties. Till the read and review. @@**_


	10. chapter 10

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss**_

.

Something is rightfully wrong, Lucy's mind was on cloud nine, she slept like baby last night then she felt the low breath and heartbeats under her, Wait? Then she realized as the last night event flashed in front of her eyes.

Shit! Natsu was still here.

She looked at him, still sleeping as his face was just like a innocent angel, not a trace of his trademark smirk or those sexy devilish expression which always make her heart flutter.

She looked at his body, toned, built up her gaze following down the abs.

She wants to touch him, but she was scared. She touched his face he didn't moved, just tighten his grip around her waist, she checked ten times when she silently traced from his lips to his chest down to abs.

"I feel quite violated" she snatched her hand with lightening speed but it was too late she was caught in the act. As his hooded eyes still little drowsy staring intensely at her.

She felt exposed under his scrutinizing eyes. He catches her lips in a soft kiss as she puts her hand on his chest to stop him, he groaned, "Why you evil, let me kiss you. I don't understand whenever I do something you ignore but when I am unaware you take advantage of me."

"Hey! I didn't take advantage of you." she glared at him, he laughed at her.

"You have to go or we'll be in trouble." she pushed him out of her bed.

"Stop shoving me." he playfully glared at her as he put on his red button down shirt.

"Yeah" damn God his body. She tried to ignore but she couldn't, she blushed when she felt him looking at her through mirror, shit! He had caught her red handed.

"You never learn Lucy." he chuckled as she hid her face in the pillow.

He kissed her forehead as he was out of her Window.

X_X

Gray was drinking his coke when the screeching of tires were heard in front of his house. He was shocked when he saw happy and little disheveled Natsu.

"What happened to you man?" Gray asked as he threw a sprite can at him.

"Spend the night with innocent Lucy" Natsu replied sinking down the couch.

Gray was shocked, "You idiot, Little Lucy isn't one night stand type girl." He snapped.

"Why you care? " Natsu glared at him.

" Dude relax, I just don't believe what you did was wrong"

"I just spend night nothing else, stop being a drama queen." Natsu said while grabbing an apple.

Now Gray was literally frozen, "You spend a night with girl and didn't touched her. That's something new."

"I don't know man, whenever I try it's not working. My needs are messed up" he was frustrated.

"Don't tell me, there is something wrong with you down there."

Natsu was surprised himself, "Don't know man what the hell happened to junior Natsu."

Gray was on the ground from laughing, "Damn stop laughing dude, it's not funny." Natsu was irritated beyond hell.

"Ok let me try something." he sat down next to him as he showed him some of his personal collection of heaven.

"Don't tell me bro, you still don't feel anything" Gray gave him side look as his eyes were still on the cute blonde in maid dress.

Natsu pushed his phone which had graphic content, " I don't need these anymore"

Gray was shocked but he knew, the legendary player was defeated by innocent pure Flower.

"Yeah why looking anymore at these, when you got Lucy , right? " he teased.

" God I wish, I can describe the way her hand was on me, this girl even she hadn't been with a guy, she is dangerous, her little touch burn me, her those glossy lips when I looked at them always have weird quench to touch them with my own, to taste every inch of her, it torturing that I don't-" but Gray cut him.

"Dude stop, it was awesome whenever we bet and dips on girls and share our victorious tales. But the way you described Lucy just freaking me out. You are all fine but your body only wants Lucy not any other blonde or redhead, model. You are in deep shit"

"Fuck" Natsu was just hit with sudden realization even his body was screaming only Lucy's touch he needed. He was screwed for real. But he knew that just few days back. He looked at Gray, "Did you manage to pull something that Lucy will come with me"

"Oh don't worry, I've settle everything, you go and get Lucy and spend little time with her but take her here we also want to spend little time with her on her birthday."

"OK thanks bro" Natsu was still little unsure.

"What? " Gray knew his friends very well and by the look on Natsu's face he can tell something was wrong.

"I told Lucy about Juvia."

Both were silent.

Gray took a deep breath, " She would have been known even in future, so don't worry. I am not angry."

"sorry man" Natsu gave him side hug.

"Don't be sappy, just go and get her." Gray gave him nod as Natsu took his car's keys from the table and left to get Lucy .

Even his love life was cursed, he want the people he love and cherish, to live there life happily.

"Juvia , you will be with me."

X_X

Lucy was little confused, "Mom what happening?"

"Oh don't worry dear your teacher called, you just need to ask us in future if you have trip from college."

"What? " what trip, did she missed something.

" Yeah you college is having a educational trip for three days but you didn't asked thinking we won't give you permission, but we talked to your teacher and you can go sweetie."

"Ok mom"

Suddenly her phone beeped, a message from Gray . What?

"It's your history teacher Gray Fullbuster, you cannot skip this important educational trip"

She smiled, why didn't she realized these Devils always causing troubles.

She packed a small duffle bag and was out of her house. As she checked the time and spotted Natsu's car.

"So where are we going? "

" Just wait and watch." he smirked as he shifted his gears and speed up on the road.

Lucy's eyes were sparkling it was his personal suite of most expensive hotels of Dragneels she looked around and a little smile was in her lips, "Remember, I met you in one of your hotel"

"Yeah and slapped me, what a pleasant way to greet"

"I am sorry" she was silently praying, hoping he would've been able to forget what happened that day.

"I-" but his phone rang. He took out and checked out who was calling, he looked stressed for a second. He turned to leave, "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in an hour."

Lucy's heart was beating fast something was wrong that cold look on his face.

She checked the time on the ornate clock hanging from one of the living room walls. If she was correct, he would back very soon. He had almost been a sincere guy since yesterday but last unpredictable 45-minutes were. Weird whatever he did that call just had shocked him. Yet , five hours passed without any sign of him. But he promised he will be back soon, well rich people had many urgency, and things only they know.

Suddenly she heard the door shutting down he was back but he went directly to his room or library, not sure. She catches the glimpse of him, he was mad. Something happened but she was scared to ask.

She went into the kitchen and strained her ears to hear the faintest sound from his room. Nothing. Did he fall and bump his head? Was he busy? Why he ignored her, he brought her here? Should she go check in on him?

Since it was always better to be safe than sorry she lightly padded down the hallway to his study. When she got to the door, she put her ear against it and almost immediately heard a chair screech as it was sharply pushed back. Was he getting up? She heard footsteps drawing near and paled. Shit! He was not just getting up, he was coming out! She turned on her toes and sprinted on them all the way back to the living room.

She plopped down on the couch, breathing hard, just as Natsu nonchalantly walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door.

He leaned back against the kitchen island and glared at the appliance as he drank from a bottle of water.

Should she ask him what was on his mind? Would he answer? Would he think she was being nosy?

They were cool till this morning and he did tell her many personal things, but there was many things which made them apart, they were different side of ocean.

There world was different. But she wanted to talk and ask him. But honestly she was scared.

Natsu spotted her from across the room and her gaze popped to the television screen. He started in her direction. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up like antennas as they picked up the Natsu Dragneel network in the Highest Definition known to man and broadcast it to every cell of her body.

So much for getting used to his presence.

Natsu was tired as he sat on the armchair , Lucy was pretending to watch TV. She saw he winced whenever he moved his shoulder, he was gone for five hours and locked in there for two hours, God know what happened. His muscle was tense.

He awkwardly squeezed his shoulder again and winced.

"Um... would you like me to do that for you?" asked Lucy.

He froze, eyes questioning. She held her hands up and wiggled her fingers.

"My mom was hospitalised so I had learned basic massages for her. " she said to him. "And even before that, I've always been good."

Slowly, like he was already regretting his decision, he nodded. Lucy got up and walked to the back of his armchair, determined to show him that she really was a good masseuse. He craned his neck to glimpse her and she detected some hesitancy in the way his shoulders tensed up.

"Have you ever been to the spa?" she asked, looking down at his silky, soft pink hairs. It was different from looking down at him. Natsu had broader shoulders, too.

"Spas are for women," he told her.

She smiled. That was something he would say. And Devil Natsu was back as caring one was gone once again.

"It's for everyone," she said, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders, his cotton t-shirt like butter beneath her palms.

"Especially for men who have stressful jobs and need to unwind."

"Wrong. That's what bars are for."

Her smile widened and she sank her fingers into his shoulders a few times before asking, "Is this enough pressure? Natsu ?"

Seconds passed before he answered.

"No."

She applied more and he exhaled heavily.

"Better."

Bit by bit, Natsu loosened up under her hands. She felt his lean, knotted muscles unraveling with her touch. Felt them flex as he moved. Felt his deep breaths as he breathed. After having seen him keep women at bay, he was actually letting her get close. There was a small sense of victory in Lucy's mind though it was felt strange to be proud over such a thing.

Natsu sank forward, calm and languid. She peeped over him and saw that his eyes were shut. Perfect just like this morning.

A giddy sensation washed over her and completely forgetting the television show, she focused on kneading the muscles in his shoulders and neck, paying attention to every involuntary, sharp intake of breath he made so she could get her technique just right for him.

A temptation to slide her hands down his chest like she wanted to do in morning invaded her but Lucy kept her hands where they were. Her control did not extend to her mind however, which kept picturing him without his t-shirt on.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, thinking about what could possibly happen between them. Maybe she was going about their relationship the wrong way. He was young. They both knew the rules. She could use this time with him to catch up to all the things she never experienced she always busy in part time jobs or anywhere her watchful strict parents were likely to show up.

Frankly, it was embarrassing how old she was and how little she had done in certain areas of her life. Even her birthday is coming day after tomorrow, And it was not like anything she and Natsu did was going to cross a line anyway, all they did was little kissing but deep down she wanted more, something for lifetime.

He was easy on the eyes, he always smelled divine, he was polite even he was rude jerk- what more could she ask for?

They probably would not see each other again after this flower deal is over . she won't be able to even look at him, why will he look at her. She was just a poor rag doll, he was rich prince dream guy of many girls.

She paused her ministrations on his shoulders and rotated her aching wrists.

"You're stopping?" asked Natsu, looking round at her.

"I'm not a professional," she apologized.

"My hands are sore. Especially my thumbs. I'll start again soon."

He reached over the back of the chair and took her by the wrist.

"What?" she asked, face warming instantly from the skin to skin contact.

She had dreamed a similar touch just last night but he was there holding her to his chest. A nameless, faceless touch, and she had woken up sweaty and yearning, not to mention unsettled she want to wake with him every morning. What was worse was that the first thing, idea,

person that popped into her mind was Natsu . It had taken her two hours to fall back asleep as she tried to make sense of it all that it's just a moment.

Usually she was annoyed whenever her dreams dwindled into nothingness but she had been glad that this one had faded to the point where she wondered if she ever really had it .And he was there but will this be forever ever after like happy Disney tale with happy ending, she wants her also.

Was it natural to be so attracted to someone? So much so, your mind created things it should not? With Sting her captivation had been so childlike and pure but with Natsu , it was carnal and entirely unchaste. But could she blame herself for that? Could she even blame him?

He guided her around the chair to face him.

"Sit," he told her.

Lucy's Mouth fell open.

"On your lap?" she asked, eyes glued to him.

Lucy glanced at the coffee table behind her legs. It only took a second for her to wish she could go back in time and clamp a hand over her big mouth.

"I didn't think," she said, backing up closer to the table.

Natsu released her and she lowered herself lightly onto the glass.

Wordlessly, he took her right hand in his and she stared, mesmerized, as he massaged the back of her wrist with his thumbs before turning her hand over to massage her palm. He went slow and steady, paying as much attention to her as she had been paying to him and that made her have to wrestle down a huge grin from spreading across her face.

Now and again, their eyes would meet and her breath would catch every single time . It was unbelievable that someone who could render her motionless could make her heart beat so fast she thought it would fly out of her chest.

"Where did you learn to do this?" she murmured, as one by one he pulled down on the fingers of her left hand.

"I practice Martial arts and play basketball dummy," he told her. "My hands can take a good beating at times. Massaging them helps the aches."

"You massage them yourself?"

"No. Edward does it."

"Who's that?"

"Remember the Butler who have given you outfit for basketball when you came to my house."

"Oh. I see. And how long have you been practicing?" she asked.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed.

"Since I was five."

"So young?! Weren't your parents afraid you would get hurt?"

"Not so much," said Natsu. "I had a always been a only kid, I studied and mastered many things, My parents always on trip, I barely saw them since nine years Edward taught me many things and took care of me because he believed it would help with my tantrums of missing my parents . Father approved. Mother went along. Beginning young is not unheard of. It's better that way. And as being the heir I had to be perfectly excellent in everything"

"So did it help?"

"I became more disciplined. I no longer asked for my parents even they missed my achievements, birthday and don't remember what. It's been over a decade since I last lashed out . I was short tempered and used to beat guys Yes. I think it-" He paused his stroking of her little finger and looked deeply into her eyes, his own full of meaning. "I don't hit girls, dummy."

"I never said you did," said Lucy , fighting the urge to squirm.

"You were thinking it."

"Nooo."

"Don't bother lying. Your face shows everything."

He started making sweeping strokes up and down her forearm before he switched and did the same thing to the other. She realised far too late to prepare herself, but that signalled the end of the massage.

When Natsu finished, he took both her hands in his and kept them cradled there like they were porcelain ornaments.

"Thank you," she said.

At any moment, she knew, he would drop her hands and God knows what will happen. But she did not want him to let go of her. His hands were slightly rough but strong and warm, and the way they felt holding hers, oddly enough, was reassuring. It was as if his own strength was pouring into her and she felt bolder already.

"I've been meaning to tell you that you have a beautiful suite," she said, cutting the silence to hear his voice.

Natsu was lost, looking intently at her hands, said, "How could you know? You just came and still on the same spot where I left you few hours back."

"That's because I don't want to break anything. I can be clumsy."

"What's the worse that could happen if you do break something?"

"I could end up owing you millions," she said. "And since I don't have that kind of money, I'd probably end up in jail or something."

Natsu looked at her like she was daft.

"You think I'd send you to jail for a broken vase?"

"I'm not sure. Honestly, I'm kind of intimidated by you," she confessed. Then she added jokingly, "Even though I'm your slave."

"slave?"

"We're the different type of people," she explained. "But you are untouchable sky, here I am the earth yearning for it . You are rich, heir of millions and billionaire"

He breathed out wearily and leaned back in his chair, taking his hands with him. Lucy fingers curled into each other to mourn their loss.

"You've been researching me."

Lucy's chest tightened at the abrupt accusation.

"No, I-"

"What did you find?" snapped Natsu.

Lucy stared at him with a sense of uneasiness and dread. It had all been going wonderfully. Why did she have to always talk so much?

"I didn't research you," she tried to clarify. "I typed your name into a web browser and I read whatever came up."

Natsu got a 'what's the difference?' expression on his face.

"What did you find?" he repeated.

"I read up on the types of companies you own," she said. "Just so I can understand if you mention something about one of them."

He folded his arms.

"What else?"

She gulped.

"You have charities, Hotel chains and shipping business across the world."

"And?"

She spoke quietly this time.

"Your parents always busy since you were nine."

The muscles at the corners of his jaw pulsed.

"And?"

"N-Natsu-"

"And ?"

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, her stressed heart thumping hard.

"That you didn't look me up to see my charities or businesses and the money I have, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia," said Natsu.

"You looked me up to see how much money I have."

She glanced away. She had been curious. Anyone would be.

"Tell me," he said. "How much am I worth?"

"A lot," she replied.

"You want me to believe you didn't get a number?"

"I did," said Lucy , who did not want to lie. She sighed. "It's not a big deal that I looked."

"Would you like me to see how much money is in your bank account?"

She cringed.

"No."

"That's why you offered to give me a massage," he told her, rather than asked. "I found it unexpected. I must look more appealing now especially compared to your poor friends ."

"That's not true."

"Really."

Lucy could not tell the exact thoughts Natsu had in his head but whatever they were, they were harsh and stinging her like a horde of incensed wasps. what happened, they were happy.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked. "I mean, anyone could search for you online. If it makes you feel better I don't know how much money you have. Different sites say different things. And it wouldn't matter if I knew anyway because I'm not some girl out to get you for your money. I'm a flower assigned to you. I know my place. Besides, you can say goodbye forever unless you want to see me again, remember?"

"Certain things should be kept private," he said, after a moment had passed. "Certain things should not be posted for the world to see. I am not a celebrity. Nor have I ever desired to be one."

Lucy got the feeling he was not really speaking to her but she said, "I get that. And you're right. The media can be too invasive."

He stood abruptly and she tilted her head up to look at him, thinking she might deserve a little of what he was going to say.

"Look, I-"

He stopped and glanced away from her, as he sorted out something in his head. It was taking an awful long time and Lucy could not wait. She needed to keep the peace.

"Natsu, I'm sor-"

"I'm not angry with you," he told her, his eyes holding hers fast. "Only with what you did. You were correct to say anyone can do it but I have detested the blatant invasion of my privacy almost all my life. So I do what I can to limit that encroachment. I prefer you don't look me up again. If you have a question, ask. Let me decide to answer it or not . I belong to elite society but I have some private life too Luce."

"Okay. I understand. And Natsu," she said, before he could walk away. "I really did read up on your businesses and elite life, I just wanted to know you, the world you Belong. If you ever want to talk about work or life again or you want another massage, you know where to find me."

She hesitated and he caught it.

"Something else?" he asked, almost robotically.

"No..."

Lucy rose to her feet, saw they were too close and tried to quickly step back. Her calves hit the table and she tipped backwards. She gasped loudly, and shut her eyes tight, preparing for the impact of her back on glass.

But as fast as she had started falling backwards, she changed direction and her front hit something solid. She clutched what was in front of her and felt a familiar material.

"Careful," came Natsu's steady voice.

That was when she noticed the arm snug around her waist. She peeked up at him, a deep blush burning through her cheeks. She loosened her grip on his t-shirt and would have stepped back if he had not been holding her so securely. Like she was important to him. Like she was everything. She shook her head of silly thoughts. Even he had said those things in amusement park.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes."

Still, he did not let go and she did not try to get him to. Why would she? He felt like a sunny Sunday morning and she could curl up in a cozy bed and sip on hot chocolate all day, bathing in his rays. Like this morning, she don't want to let go of him. When his hand glided down to her lower back, fingertips poised at the gentle rise of her butt, her knees trembled.

Lucy edged back slightly and her head cleared.

"What was so urgent to say, you almost injured yourself?" he asked.

"I - well b-before I was going to say, um, well, I've been meaning to tell you," she tried to say, "that if you want to do anything on the weekend birthday, my, um, I mean party damn, nothing."

She wanted to tell him about her birthday.

Lord.

Lucy saw a hundred questions flash across his face but he asked one.

"Did Sting tell you something again?"

She shook her head.

"But you don't have to worry ok," he reminded her.

"I've been thinking about how I acted before," she said. "I should have been in my place. Who am I to invade your privacy. Sorry I break the forbidden line. And sorry for this morning I did some shameful acts"

"Because at least I'm not qualified enough to be your boyfriend?" he asked.

A long pause swelled between them. Natsu dropped his arm from around her and took a few steps in the direction of the kitchen. He ran a hand through his hair. He faced her, his eyes looking her over and excitedly, Lucy saw some positive appraisal there. She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled softly, trying to look as cute as was humanly possible.

"You shouldn't be-"

Natsu averted his gaze and nodded to himself before attempting to speak to her again.

"Listen, I may have been wanting to spend this weekend with you," he said to her. "It was something I did without thinking you can relax here, I just had few matter to deal."

Lucy swallowed, her self-esteem taking a dive off a cliff.

"Okay!" she said, voice high-pitched and a cheery grin plastered on her face. "No problem!"

"Good," said Natsu and he strode off to his room. He was smiling and playful this morning but why suddenly cold?

Lucy glanced around waiting for him to pop out and stole those sweet kisses but he didn't came.

A/N

_**Hey cuties there are twist and turns What are you waiting for? Next chapter's waiting! Surprise! And Natsu is only son no Zeref. Ok then read and review. @@**_


	11. chapter 11

_**Fairy tail is not mine.. Sadly master Mashima own it..**_

_**X_X**_

_**Three Words eight Letters, Say it and I am yours**_

_**I LOVE YOU, Now You Are Mine."**_

X_X

The morning was very quite as Lucy remember the last night event, after Natsu went to his room so she decided to explore. He had told her she can visit around so she went down to get some fresh air and the lady she met in the poolside was the well known fashion and make up expert, Maria Rufus, she was here to celebrate her thirty years marriage anniversary with her husband Mark . When she spotted distressed Lucy , she assume it was a love quarrel, so she gave her some graphic suggestions and seductive beauty products which can charm your guy easily.

Lucy's heart fluttered as she looked at the mirror, the vanilla body lotion, which Maria guaranteed that can make her boyfriend caught by her beauty, she wished if Natsu was something like that but she still applied it on her, hmm the smell was delight and heavenly.

She was hungry and it was morning, still no sign of Natsu, she was kind of worried about him, just one day to her birthday, well find something eat to first, as she waltz happily to the kitchen.

The refrigerator shelves were filled with an assortment of colourful fruit lined up neatly in clear plastic bags. Lucy shifted some around so she could see all that was there. Natsu had made groceries. Or more likely, the service staff had restocked his refrigerator for him. She held back a smile. She highly doubted her billionaire jerk had ever pushed a grocery cart in his whole life.

Her smile slipped off her face as she thought of him, and she froze bent over as she was, staring unseeingly at the shelves. The whole night passed, Natsu had worked through there relationship even she don't know what they are yet, and she had worked really hard too... pretending she was not hurt by his direct rejection of her.

Flowers were supposed to be practically serving there assigned masters but clearly she was not at that level yet. He really was the most difficult person to figure out.

A bag of bright red strawberries caught her eyes, drawing her out of her thoughts. They looked excruciatingly sweet and so, she eagerly gathered some in a small bowl. Natsu's refrigerator was so stock full, the odds of him noticing she raided his stash of fruits were low.

She was about to go back to the living room when a drawer with what looked like keypads caught her eyes.

She gave her surroundings a quick glance before she bent down and opened it. Cool air came rushing out into her face, causing her to pull back a little. There was a row of five wine bottles, the liquids in each of varying hues. She rest down her bowl of strawberries and carefully picked up one of the bottles. She did not even bother trying to pronounce the French words printed on the label.

"Seven o'clock is rather early to be drunk, Luce."

Lucy gasped as the bottle slipped from her hands. Her natural reflexes alone was what prevented a disaster of shattered glass on the kitchen floor. She hugged the caught bottle to her chest and sighed. Then, timidly, she looked at Natsu and forced a smile. He shook his head as he walked over to her. She set the bottle on the kitchen counter and stepped back.

"I was just looking."

He spotted her strawberries and she shifted uneasily. She still was not used to 'making herself at home' yet.

"I felt like having a snack. If that's alright?"

Natsu casually snatched the wine bottle up and read the label.

"You were going to drink that," he said, indicating to the berries, "with this?"

"No," said Lucy , hoping he did not think she was an alcoholic. She had only drunk some fruit bears and spike punches during school parties.

"I was just looking. I've never noticed that drawer before and I wanted to know why it had those keypads on it."

"It's a wine cooler," said Natsu , carefully putting the bottle back in its place. "But you probably figured that out by now."

He selected a different bottle, one containing a rose coloured wine, and tore off the foil wrapping around the cork and neck. Opening a drawer and taking out a wine bottle opener, he started twisting the cork out.

"Bring me a glass from the second cupboard behind you," he told Lucy and she quickly brought one to him.

"This is an Italian sparkling wine," he told her as the cork popped loose, a slow smoky vapour issuing from the bottle's mouth. "It's slightly sweet. It'll bring out the flavour in the strawberry."

He filled the glass until it was about a third full and watched her expectantly. Lucy took it and stared up at him, awaiting further instruction.

"Try it," he told her, resting the wine bottle on the counter.

She nodded and made to drink when Natsu said, " With the strawberries, idiot."

She blushed and reached for the berries but his hand got to the bowl before hers. He plucked one from the bowl and very deliberately, held it out in front of her lips.

"Have a bite," he told her, a spark of intensity flashing in his eyes.

Lucy shifted her attention from the fruit to him, then back to the fruit again. It was unreal, him basically offering to feed her from his hand. Was she silly, thinking that this moment seemed rather intimate? Sensual? Kissing was usual deal for them but it was something different.

"I don't have all day," he prodded.

Her eyes widened and she nodded. Swallowing, she leaned forward and parted her lips.

"A big bite," he added, his unwavering stare consuming her.

Her jaw slackened and the firm, hard flesh of the strawberry slipped past her lips. The more her mouth opened, the more she cursed herself for choosing out the biggest of the lot. When her lips grazed the tips of Natsu's fingers, she bit down and pulled back.

She chewed, a thin sliver of juice flowing past the corner of her lips. She felt it, cold on her skin but Natsu's eyes were so paralyzing she could not move her hand to brush it away. A sizzling heat in his stare, he commanded, "Drink ."

His words were strings to her hand and it was only then that it moved, touching her glass to her lips. Taking a mouthful, bursts of bubbles and flavour exploded on her tongue.

When the delicious combination slid down her throat, Natsu edged closer. Holding up his hand again, he did not need to say anything. Lucy immediately inched nearer to the half-eaten fruit, her gaze tethered to his. Again she opened her mouth. He slid the remainder of the strawberry past her lips and as she brought them together, she unavoidably - or so she told herself anyway - sucked ever so lightly on the tip of his thumb and first two fingers. He breathed in sharply and she drank again to conceal her reddening cheeks.

She wiped strawberry juice off her chin with the back of her hand, aware Natsu was avidly observing her.

"Did you like that?" he asked, breathlessly as he breathed into her smell.

"What?" asked Lucy , thinking he was referring to his fingers in her mouth and not sure how she was going to tell him that she did.

"Did the wine go well with the strawberries?" he enunciated.

"Yes." She took a deep breath. "I liked it. A lot."

He bent over so his face was nearer to hers and he gave her a most improper once-over as he brushed his lips over her tasting the sweet flavor of wine and berries.

"You can have some more whenever you want," he said.

The last three words were spoken with an indecent edge but a delighted chill raced up her spine. Then she felt something brush against her neck. It was Natsu's breath, flowing across her skin, warming the spot where it curved into her shoulder.

"Next time, you can try dipping the strawberries in whipped cream."

There was some mischief in that statement but she had no idea why he was amused by that . he was surely mesmerizing.

Damnnnnnnnn his lips.

She gulped. Her traitor heart burning with desires, yearning for his touch.

"You're very generous."

"I like to give, Luce you deserve too" said Natsu to her shoulder, the side of his head knocking into hers gently.

Something in the air suggested they were not talking about goodwill. Not anymore. Which was confusing. Why was he flirting when he was angry last night about something? Why did his words have to conjure up dirty images in her mind? Why did her toes want to curl even though she knew he was not being serious just playing?

He breathed in.

"You smell nice."

Steam flew out her ears.

"It's my new body lotion," she told him as his nose grazed her neck.

"It smells like vanilla."

"It's-"

Lucy broke off, mouth parted in a silent gasp. His nose touched her. She was sure of it! Her eyes were drifting close and unconsciously, she pulled her neck to the side to give him more access and he took it, his nose gliding up and down her skin smoothly as he breathed her in, making her so sensitive she could feel every particle in the atmosphere. She tried to speak again.

"It's meant to be edible," she slurred.

Natsu pulled his head back and looked her in the eyes, long and hard. Her heart pounded painfully against her ribcage. He must think she had engineered all of this to seduce him. He did think that she was his flower. But she must have been wrong because he will never think of her more than a flower. He was just watching her. Thinking.

"You wear edible body lotion for what, you got a guy to impress?" he asked.

She took another sip of wine.

"No... No. It's new. The nice woman I met last night recommended it. She said it's very popular and that girls buy it for their boyfriends."

Suddenly, Natsu's face turned cool and distant. He drew back, releasing her from his spellbinding shade.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" His mind drifting to Sting.

"I don't," rushed Lucy. She inwardly grimaced. Why did she have to make that perfectly clear? She could have played it all mysterious. She rest her wine glass on the counter. "Well, you know what, I guess in a way I kind of do." she want to know how he feels.

Natsu shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks and gave her a dispassionate stare.

"You're not sure?"

Lucy shook her head, her windpipe choked with apprehension.

"No. It's just that you said into amusement park I was. you were my boyfriend and in a way, I'm your girlfriend. So in a way, I guess you're my... boyfriend?"

She waited, curious and yet fearing how he would respond. Natsu's lips twitched and he looked away briefly before asking, "You bought it for me?"

"I-" Lucy was going to say 'I guess' but she decided to go with what she knew to be true. "Yes."

"You want me to taste it?"

She shrugged, noncommittally.

"If you want. But it's okay if you don't."

He made no movement towards her and she took that as her exit cue.

"What should I do with the rest of the wine?" she asked, refilling her glass halfway.

"I'll take care of it," said Natsu, he had to prepare for her birthday party. "Go on. Get back to your precious celebrity shows you watching since yesterday. You probably missed two shirtless guys already."

She smiled and picked up her bowl of strawberries.

"Don't be jealous," she said playfully as she strutted off. Then astounding herself, she added, "It's not their fault they woke up hot and you woke up jerk."

A sharp slap landed on her left butt cheek, sending a sizzling sting through her cotton skirt, deep into her core. She spun around to find Natsu standing unmoving, his expression seesawing between shock and unbridled excitement.

Lucy's intention was to tell him it was okay but instead, a shy smile crept onto her face, her butt still feeling the imprint of his hand and enjoying every second of it. Natsu's eyebrows lifted and mortified by her encouraging reaction, she hurried into the living room on shaky legs.

The climate in Natsu's room had shifted. He wants her into his life more than ever they were going to next phase, there had been a frisky, spirited quality about it - one that made Lucy and him exchange impish glances, full of naughtiness they both pretended not to notice.

Things had relaxed to the point where she had asked him if he wanted to have dinner together before she left for the night. Without a second thought, he had said yes. She was here for just one more night.

There was a Japanese styled dining area in his apartment and that was where Lucy's the hotel staff lay out the dishes she had ordered. Natsu sat down opposite her as she uncovered them, unleashing their mouthwatering aromas.

"Let's eat," he said.

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily.

A small smile crossed his face as he picked up his bowl of rice. Looking around at all the food, Lucy thought that if her family could also enjoy this luxurious time They can finish the left over , nothing would go to waste. She and Natsu could not possibly finish all of this on their own.

Maybe her friends Gray, Jellal and Sting, She remembered Sting used to eats almost everything. She bit back a grin wondering what the men in her life were up to.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Natsu , suspiciously, she always surprised him, as he picked up some steamed carrots with his chopsticks. He chewed, his eyes fixed on her expectantly.

"I was thinking about my family and best friend, Sting . He eats a lot. Only he could eat all this food and still have room for more."

"You still on Sting?" asked Natsu as his full attention was in her, returning his chopsticks to his bowl of rice.

Lucy gasped. How did she forgot Sting and Natsu are not on good terms to know?

"Sting was the first person who actually cared and helped me here, he was there to give me confidence and all those pep talk even he gets mad in me."

She squeezed some lemon on the lobster in front of her but looked up when she felt a hard stare on the top of her head.

Natsu was idly pushing his rice around in his bowl however, not paying her any mind. Was she losing it?

"But," said Lucy , setting the lemon piece down. "He was somewhat a best friend I could ask for, the source of my positives when I met him but even i do felt sometimes, but he is a best friend I could ask for ever."

She gave a nostalgic sigh.

"He is my first real best friend here. Sometimes when I see him, my heart still beats like crazy but I know we're not meant to be together but there was sometimes when I felt maybe he wants more which confused me"

She looked up and met Natsu's eyes.

"You should move on," he said possessiveness kicked in him "No use dwelling on him. Like I told you don't think about other guys again".

Lucy nodded and took a sip of red wine. Natsu was very elegant when he ate. It was like watching an emperor dine, the way his wrists glided up to his mouth then back down to his bowl, his fingers holding his chopsticks with utmost poise. One of those same hands had slapped her on the bottom. She twisted, feeling her blood grow hot.

He had not done that again but that did not mean she did not make herself available for it. Like when they were in the kitchen together and she was looking for something, she would bend from the waist so her butt was in the air. She had even started wearing more fitted skirts and dresses to persuade him the way Cana might have done if she was his here. Then again Cana most likely, would have him eating out the palm of her hand by now.

There were things between them the social status, society, economic gap everything, things she had tried not to internalise because it was not necessary for her then job description, but apparently had taken to heart nevertheless.

Lucy held in a giddy smile as she tried to recall them. What was she becoming? She did not even liked Natsu like that in start. He was her master. She definitely was not getting a crush.

Natsu was eating his rice, brow furrowed in some deep thought he did not seem keen on sharing. By now, she had come to realise he liked absolute, graveyard silence but too much of it made her edgy since last night He would possibly hate her for ruining his peace but she needed to feel like there was a fellow human being sitting opposite her . she needs his sarcasm and smirking Devil back.

"Have you ever been in love, Natsu?" she asked.

The question made his head snap up.

"Excuse me?"

"Love. Have you ever been in love?"

He had the blankest look she had ever seen on someone's face. He was shocked but he had more aggressive matters to deal.

"Butterflies in your belly when you see that special someone," she explained.

"You always want to be around them, see them smile. Always want to talk to them and always have them on your mind. When they have a bad day, you have a bad day. No matter how much time you spend with that person, you always want more? To know more. See more. Feel more?"

"Feelings can put you in trouble I know this ok," said Natsu . "It's not worth it to unquestioningly follow your emotions. It's best to be logical about things. Think about what you need and want in a partner and then find the best possible person. You'll fare better . I may want a girl but I don't know love yet."

"So you've never been in love?" asked Lucy in surprise.

Natsu sent her a dull glare. He was still processing his feelings for her. Was it love? Burning Desires?

"That's all you gathered from what I said?"

"Being in love is wonderful," she sighed, already lost in dreamland. "It's one of the best feelings in the world. I can't wait to fall in love. When you're in love, it feels like eternal sunshine no matter how bleak and cloudy a day you had."

Natsu was looking at her, she was so cheesy and plain romantic, how can a player like him got knock out by her, unbelievable not a model or skinny, beautiful but still perfect for him. But still he did fall for this idiot cute girl. God Gray was right he was whipped.

He made a sound similar to a discreet snort but she ignored it. He was no convert but his healthy appetite made her smile. Where did he and Sting put it all? She discreetly put her hand over her belly and grimaced. She could already feel it bulging from eating ravishing food for first time.

"so what kind of guy you want ," said Natsu, uncovering a pot of soup. "I've been with many girls, so you got any guy in your life even as a kid... had feelings for? Or are there more?"

"There is the only one a boy I love. "

"What was it about him, who is he?"

Lucy's shoulders rose and she gazed up to the heavens, grinning.

"My cute little brother jack. He has a wonderful smile! He always smiles. And he's kind, gentle and sweet. He always tries to make others feel better and he's very good kid. But you know, despite that he's very grounded and more mature for his age.. there's just something unbelievably perfect and untouchable about him - like an angel, descended from above to grace us mere mortals- "

"Are you sure you don't still feel anything for other guy you ever met?" asked Natsu , his face taking on a familiar aloofness.

Lucy nodded solemnly.

"I'm sure. In fact, next week I-"

She paused.

"What?" asked Natsu , pausing as he spooned soup into a bowl.

She shook her head but he did not let it go.

"Say what you were going to say," he told her. "Next week, you what?"

"Well," said Lucy , her voice taking on a feather-like quality. "My parents may want to meet me guy they choose to set me for dates. My father he used to work many odd jobs, he got his friend's son." She blushed, and stared down at the emptying dishes on the table . she don't know why she was telling him. "Even we are poor but my father is very well known person around the town. so he knows a lot of young good boys, he think will suit me but I will be adult in a year. So I want to experience love and meet the right one."

"You're a little young to be thinking about marriage, aren't you?" asked Natsu his mind burning with image of her holding hands with other guy, it was terrible.

Lucy frowned . she was turning eighteenth tomorrow, she wasn't going die alone of she didn't do anything. Natsu rude response hurts her.

"Nooo. My mother got married at sixteen.My parents were high school sweetheart. I mean... some of people marry early, I deserve happiness. Don't I?"

"You don't need that yet."

"How old were they when they got married?"

Natsu parted his lips, thought about it and shut his mouth. He wants to know about her.

"Tell me about your parents." she asked.

"We are not talking about my parents or your parents anymore ,Lucy," he said, testily. "We're talking about you."

"Well, no I don't think I'm too young. In few years, I want to get married and have kids. Among other things."

"You're already thinking about kids?" he asked, flabbergasted. Fuck! He was frozen, they were to young to be parents. Was he ready to be father? What the hell??

"Yes. I want lots of kids."

"Exactly how many's a lot?"

"About five."

He gawked at her, his soup bowl tipped precariously in his hand, liquid sloshing dangerously close to its edge.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, defensively. "You are only child, you will not understand!"

"Doesn't mean I want to raise five kids," he muttered.

"Well you can raise how much ever you want," she said plainly. "And I'll raise how much I want."

Natsu looked momentarily confused, almost like they were no longer talking about the same thing but then he nodded.

"That's right."

"Of course if my husband only wants three, I won't make him give me two more ," said Lucy . She knew the guy like Natsu could never be her husband or boyfriend.

"How kind," said Natsu , dryly. She don't want him like he wants her.

She shivered in glee.

"Maybe it's because I grew up without a luxurious love of parents, they were to busy earnings for me and jack, but I want to be the best mom ever. Give what I never had, I suppose."

She took a second helping of lobster picturing days of taking her kids to the park like her father had taken her when she was younger; teaching them to rollerblade like he had taught her to rollerblade.

"It's not only guys who can take advantage of you. You are too innocent You're aware of that right?" asked Natsu , seriously he wants her to be safe. "Those men are on their best behaviour because your father is introducing them to you and it's the first date. They may not be as great as they initially appear."

"boys are bad...guys my father know are bad... where are the good guys?"

"Are you being smart with me?"

"Nope," she said with a big grin. "Don't worry. I trust dad. Who has better interests for me than him? Besides all the guys so far have been smart and kind and nice even though there were no great connections between us. But some things take time. I will surely find someone special."Natsu eyed her skeptically.

"There are many wonderful men in the world," countered Lucy . "I don't believe all are already taken or married. Somewhere there is someone just for me and even if you don't believe that I do. He would be my number one and I will love him even though you think love is problematic and nonexistent. It's only a problem if you're too full of yourself or too scared to open yourself up to someone, to let them see how imperfect you are and risk them rejecting you because of it."

She stopped, breathing deeply. Then realising what she had said and who she was speaking to, she paled. Unfortunately she had hurt Him.

"I'm sorry."

Natsu finished off his soup and set the bowl down. He looked at her with something akin to pity.

"You're really one of those."

"One of what?" she asked.

"Romantics," he said. "Happy to be every man's doormat in search of that elusive Prince Charming. One of my friend is just like you. You know what she attracts? Losers and batterers and takers. She's always in some whirlwind romance and at the end, all that remains are tears."

"True love does exist," said Lucy more weakly than she intended. "My parents had it. I can too."

Natsu emptied his glass of wine. The look on his face as he swallowed suggested it was foul but she thought it was quite good.

"You are free to believe in whatever you wish," he told her.

"Why are you so pessimistic about it?" she asked. "Aren't your parents happy together but wasn't able to give you love you deserve huh?"

She almost retracted her question remembering he said his parents were literally abandoned him, Natsu folded his arms, his face masked with some emotion and she wanted to know what that was.

"It's not like I don't believe in love it's just marriage is way extreme for me," he said. But then a small smile graced his lips. "My parents were perfect to me though but I never had a clue how they met or fell in love. But my father was quite a man with my mom I remember."

She grinned.

"What was he like?" Then, "You don't have to tell me..."

Natsu gazed at the wall behind her, his mind far away for a moment.

"He was very charismatic," he said, looking at her. "Very eloquent, very self-assured, magnanimous. When he spoke to you, when he looked you in the eyes, the world around you seemed to vanish and you believed everything he said. He knew everyone and everyone knew him. Everyone adored him. Women especially . But mom was the one who got him and catches him whenever he fell"

Natsu squinted.

"But I prefer we not talk about them."

"Because it still makes you sad?" asked . "Was it terrifyingly bad when they left for work?"

"It was a long time ago."

"It's okay to still be sad," she said. "I get sad about my situation sometimes and I don't know sometimes what to do at all."

All the arrogance Nate possessed was summed up in one biting blink.

"I don't get sad."

"Okay Master," said Lucy . "You don't get sad."

He poured some more wine and drank it, his gaze glued to the table. Abruptly, he stood.

"I have to get back to do something," he said, stalking off.

Lucy shot to her feet as he got to the doorway.

"Natsu wait!"

She wanted to say she was sorry for bringing up what must be a painful memory. What would she feel like if her parents was snatched away from her so suddenly? She did not think she would ever truly be over it.

"I-"

He was waiting, somewhat impatiently and she bit down on her lips hard and took a deep breath before lunging at him. Her arms tightened around his waist and she said in one breath, "Even if you don't get sad, I just got really depressed. And I'm really sorry for making you angry again."

She tore herself away from him and held her hands behind her back.

"You are really stupid," Natsu remarked, and though it was a fact, Lucy suspected he said it to take the attention away from his clenching and unclenching fists and his unfocused eyes. Her heart melted.

You are sad.

"I believe I still got some work to do you can go and talk to that make up lady," said Natsu.

Lucy knew he was hurting over something. But what?

"I'll get my things."

So in a hurry to not overstay her welcome, she hurried past him. But he caught her around the wrist and drew her towards him. His thumb rubbed her inner wrist tenderly.

"You don't have to go," he said, in a tone one would use when talking about something mundane. "You can spend the night here with me."

"The night?" asked Lucy.

Did she hear that right? She got her own room.

"I know flowers can help master whenever they need them," he explained, still talking like all of this was ordinary.

"But that's for..."

"I'm aware. And I respect your boundaries."

"I thought you didn't care about the rules?"

"I don't," said Natsu. "But as I said, I respect your boundaries." _(a/n: I added this part from my one shot 'setting boundaries'. My personal favorite.)_

"You don't have to worry about me Natsu , you can go and do your works."

Natsu did not appear too pleased about that.

"I am here because you asked me to stay, I had packed my stuff but my all dresses are gone for cleaning. I bought three pairs."

"There's a guest bedroom you can use," said Natsu , his grip on her becoming firmer. "And I'll buy whatever clothes you need in the morning."

It was her birthday after all. Tomorrow even he was in this crisis he still wants everything perfect for her.

His eyes bid her to say yes and as she looked around the large dining room, it was no wonder he was being insistent. In her small house, she got lonely all the time.He must feel worse in this stadium of a penthouse suite.

"Okay. I'll stay."

"I'll make the call then and say Gray to pull some tricks on your mom," he said, pulling his cell from his pocket.

"What if she says no?" asked Lucy.

She saw him thinking of a way to answer her, his thumb poised over the touchscreen keypad of his phone.

"That would be unfortunate," he said, as though it was nothing of consequence though his demeanour stiffened up.

"What if," said Lucy. "You didn't have to call?"

He stared at her, face questioning. She licked her lips, more nervous now that she realised she wanted to stay and that she would not consider that work at all.

"What if I just said yes? No parents or social pyramids of economic stayes? No master - flower. I'm basically off the clock. I can do what I want. Stay over by a friend if I want."

"You should always let the parents know where you are," said Natsu, though he was already slipping his phone into his pocket. "For safety reasons if nothing else. And certainly, you should never stay over by 'friends'."

He drew himself up proudly.

"But you can trust me," he said. "So it's fine that you stay over. Don't do this with anyone else, though."

She shook her head.

"I won't."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

He reached out and lightly stroked her arm with the back of his fingers.

"Good. You wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea. Especially with your skirt hemlines getting shorter."

Lucy's breath hitched as she gasped.

"They aren't-"

" Yes . They are." Natsu got a sly smirk on his face. "I've noticed. You wanted me to. Didn't you?"

Lucy's mouth worked silently.

"What's going on in that head of yours little Lucy is not that innocent I guess?" he asked.

"Nothing."

It would be embarrassing to admit that his rejection had made her crave his attention more than ever since last night. And God just one day left to her birthday is coming.

However, the feeling was nothing new. After all they cannot be together, the relationship is not going anywhere. They are fire and ice, last night he had rejected her, she recalled baking him cookies in hopes he would tell her he made a mistake and that he really liked her back. .

Now years later here she was stuck between rich kids. she was in a slightly similar situation,like every other girl around her. She also daydreaming about what it would be like to date Natsu Dragneel for real, because bit by bit she was realizing he was nicer than he first seemed, and even though he was not her ideal Prince Charming as he called it, sometimes he would sound like him and act like him.

Even now, she did not feel afraid being alone with him because of that. Because he had been less imposing last week and this week too. She was cautious. Anxious. But not afraid. Did he know it was not only his father who was charismatic? Because he certainly was in his own way and it had a lot to do with his eyes that made the world vanish too. Of course, all her thoughts were just thoughts.

Nothing serious could happen between them and she was not sure she would want that anyway. He was hot and cold, calm and turbulent and he switched moods so quick she was barely keeping up.

She was yanked out of her thoughts when she felt his fingers disappear from her skin.

"Go finish your food," he told her.

"I'm full." She shrugged. "Maybe we can watch a show together. After you're done whatever work you have?"

Natsu tilted his head as he looked at her.

"I have something to do."

"what?"

"should I tell you or show you in bedroom."

Lucy blushed.

"You are jerk?"

"Yes."

She half-smiled to hide her disappointment. What had she been hoping for? Him being serious and talk about there feelings not being flirty Devil for once.

"Would you like to shower?" Natsu asked, without the smallest inkling of indecency to his tone.

Lucy nodded and he led her into the bathroom - not the one she had been using near the formal living room but one down the hall from his study even she had took the shower but the hotness is melting her.

Standing inside it, she noted the lack of privacy it afforded. The grand shower was encased in glass all the way around and the bathtub was round and open. He handed her a towel from a tall wooden cabinet.

Natsu seemed to catch onto what she was thinking because he said, "I won't peek. You can lock the door. See?"

And he demonstrated that the lock really worked.

He walked over to the deep tub and sitting on the wide marble edge, opened up the taps. The water rushed out with ferocity and quickly, the water began to rise. Super hot steam issued from the tub and he closed the faucets when it had filled.

"I don't have any bubble-bath," he told her, getting up.

"That's fine," she said with a smile, moving over to the shower which was her way of letting him know she wanted to be alone now.

"I'll get you something to put on," he said. "You can shower in the meantime."

With that, he left, closing the door behind him.

She locked it and undressed. The shower was more complicated than she was used to but she figured it out eventually and soon she had cold water coming at her from all directions.

Giggling, she opened her arms wide. It felt refreshing - like bathing beneath a waterfall she assumed. She did not understand why the shower had to be so massive though. It could fit ten people easily.

She air-dripped and then went over to the tub. Testing the tepid water with her toes, she stepped into it and slid beneath the water with a sigh. When her fingers started to prune, she emptied the tub and wrapped her towel around her body. With scarily perfect timing Natsu knocked on the bathroom door.

Holding her towel securely, Lucy opened the door a crack. He stared at her for a couple of seconds, his gaze sliding up and down the parts of her body he could see. She moved even more behind the door and he cleared his throat. He held up a pack of briefs, causing Lucy to grow even pinker than she already was from her bath.

"These were too small for me - one of Gray's practical jokes. They're new of course."

She slipped her hand through the small space in the door and took it.

"Thank you."

He held up a long-sleeved t-shirt.

"And this is mine. It's not new but it's clean."

His eyes seemed to twinkle and she could not help but wonder what silent joke he was having. Then to her dismay, she realized she had washed off what make-up she was wearing. It was not much to begin with but it made a difference.

Feeling a bit self-conscious, she bowed her head and took the t-shirt from him, shutting the door. She put everything on and hung up her towel on the rack. She was thankful at least, that the t-shirt almost reached her knees.

Holding the pack of briefs and her clothes, she went outside.

"Bedroom's that way," said Natsu , pointing down the hallway.

His eyes drank in the sight of her a second time, and she shuffled her feet uneasily and tried to hide her face with her bangs.

"If you need anything, I'm in my room."

"I probably won't," she said, still trying to overcome the horror of him seeing her so casual for the first time. "I'm tired. I think I'll just turn in."

He said nothing and she went to her room for the day, feeling his eyes on her the length of the way.

There was a cozy-looking, queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. There was also a lounge chair, mini-bar, a built-in television and a large and empty walk-in closet. She put the briefs and her clothes in the empty chest of drawers below the television and climbed onto the luxurious silk sheets of the bed. She rolled around in it like a puppy dog.

It was unbelieveably soft and cool. She sat on the centre of the bed and stared out at the sparkling array of lights that was Alveraz city, through the large floor-to-ceiling windows. It almost felt like she was sitting on the roof.

She had turned her attention to the television, happy to watch some 'Supernatural, Dean and Sam were hot she liked this since start, watching while comfortably lying down for once. Watching television from a bed was always the way to go.

Hours later, when she was having one such forgetful moment, there came a knock at the slightly ajar bedroom door. As she sat up, it swung open, and there Natsu stood with a small towel around his neck, water from his damp hair dripping onto it. He was changed into a dark green pajamas set. Moonlight illuminated his face, making him appear almost luminescent.

Lucy's breath hitched and her heart hit her hard in the ribs. What was he doing?

"Can I come in?" he asked, his tone hopeful but unassuming.

He seemed harmless right then, boyish even, without his hard glare on his face. But there was a warning alarm sounding in Lucy's headache had slept with him but it was just cuddling but today was different. She don't want to do unless there feeling are explained.

"I ... maybe not, Natsu."

He put his hand on the doorway and for a moment, Lucy thought he was going to enter anyway. It was his suite after all. He had every right to. She breathed deeply calming her nerves which were highly animated at that point.

"I'll sit on the chair," he told her.

"But..."

She tugged down the hem of his t-shirt that that ridden up to her mid-thigh. She felt her will faltering. She felt like Natsu expected her to say okay and she felt the word forming on her lips to appease him. All of a sudden his head jerked and he squinted in admonition.

"I'm here to say something ," he said, mostly to himself. "You're right. I shouldn't come in."

"Are you angry?" she asked.

"No. I'm not angry," said Natsu , drawing back. "I'll see you in the evening ."

He reached into the room and grabbed the door knob.

" Be safe," she said.

He nodded and closed the door.

Lucy delved beneath the sheets. Bringing the neck of the t-shirt up to her nose she inhaled the scent of him,husky cinnamon which basically was his scent - the one she was used to. She stretched out and sighed.

A tiny part of her wondered what would have happened if she had let him in. A bigger part, one that was becoming reckless, regretted that she did not.

X_X

Natsu was still outside of her door. He wants to talk about her birthday and his feelings. Maybe he was ready to be with a crazy girl who cares about many things, maybe he is is finally ready to be father of her five children. But not yet. He smiled.

_**A/n: dear readers next chapter Lucy's birthday bash and why Natsu is so much Shady and upset. oh and no more long work hours for me I got free weekend from assignment and studies.. I hope you enjoying your vacation and I am OK... I had to add the part where Jude tried to set Lucy on dates. In Japanese system it's normal l guess..read and review. Tc! _**_


	12. chapter 12

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss. **_

Early morning sunlight poured into the dining room without restraint. Natsu stood facing the floor-to-ceiling windows, cell phone in his hand, screening the photos from Dragneel annual charity ball. Dolce and Gabbana perfume ad campaign with the focus of a helpless kids fighting cancer. So far, they were proving to be as appropriate as she had claimed.

A few years back Natsu remember his mother held gorgeous photoshoot Needless to say he had given the photographer and creative director hell, Dana the main model had been replaced with a model who clearly had few standards for herself, Natsu just wanted this birthday for Lucy to be wonderful. And as for other parties and clubbing this weekend. He need to attend.

Like he cared.

He was glad that paparazzi and media hadn't seen him with Lucy in any comprising position. He want to world accept them for who they are not the disgusting boundaries and social status.

If those pictures had come out on the front page of some magazine, his mother and her father would have exploded in fury. On him. Lucy's mother? Not so much. She was a nightmare of every playboy. He had done some background research on Lucy . Her mother Layla Heartfilia was very protective of her but there was something off about her family. He needs to find out. -

A text popped up on his phone.

_*How you doing with a girl of your dreams?*_

He shook his head. Gray could never resist hounding him for an answer before he got a chance to reply.

_*Yes. You're very helpful in my situation stop bothering.*_

_*Mmm. So no hanky panky or you little puppies got naughty in bed last night.*_

Natsu would not mind putting actions to his words. This morning he had woken up bother and craving for her than usual and was raring to go even now. His feeling was painfully out of control these days. He was on a constant ten and there was only so much he could do on his own without feeling completely pathetic. As though he knew what he was thinking, Gray sent another text.

_*I've been thinking we should throw surprise party for her. You will have to just take her here.*_

Natsu smiled, his heartbeat almost skipping in excitement. He wanted more than discuss talk but at this point, he would take anything to make her birthday best day ever. Natsu did not understand how people do all crazy shit in love and go all softy and mushy for each other. he thought he could live without it, he was glad with his playful ways.

Until now. Sure he and his mates did other things but having to stop short was always frustrating. Yet, it would be weak to go begging for a attention of a innocent girl especially when she seemed to be dealing with her life in many ways he wanted to be there for her but sometimes she love to make him angry and confused. Did women have a manual switch they could turn on and off?

He decided to answer Gray over his party idea, despite his peeved thoughts.

_* *How amazing will it be?*_

_*Toxic.*_

_*Tell me.*_

_*Dude, it will blow her mind. Me and Jellal have been doing our work. We got all the arrangements. You guys won't be disappointed*_

Natsu considered this. His throbbing heart did not want to wait but his brain had very important work to do for her. Besides, He liked getting her own way and there were times when it definitely paid to give it to her. And how he wanted to give it to her right then for winding him up.

_* Sure Bro, I'll call after ten.*_

He cut the call and bid him bye.

Something moved in the corner of his eye and Natsu looked round sharply. His heart almost beat straight out of his chest.

Standing in the kitchen near the small breakfast table, bright-eyed and watchful, was her, Lucy. From the relieved expression on her face, he deduced she must have been there for a while waiting for him to notice her. Did she just catch him off guard?

"Good morning," she said, edging awkwardly closer, her voice like a brush of velvet across his ears.

The sleeves of his borrowed t-shirt hanged past her fingertips, baggy and cute, and in an instant his gaze was sliding down her slim, shapely legs, crossed at the ankles. She smoothed the back of her hair down and caressed her neck, squinting into the sunlight.

Her brown eyes held a maddeningly seductive twinkle that made his body quiver. It was too early in his day for this level of temptation. Was there a pill she took to make her appear that cute and adorable? Or was he just that drunken in love this morning?

They both looked at each other for a while, a tense, unsure silence growing between them. His attention snapped back to his phone which had pinged twice while he was lost in his Lucy land stupor.

That's perfect.*

He ran a hand over the nape of his neck, trying to understand what was perfect. But she looks perfectly perfect. (a/n: i don't know why i used perfect here. Just ignore)

He slipped the phone into his pants pocket and went over to his flower. She had barely moved an inch. Last night he had laid in bed thinking what a fool he had been for asking to come into the room with her. It was shocking enough she decided to stay without more coercion on his part and he had almost mishandled the situation by coming across as a pervert.

Sit on the chair, Natsu? How fucking desperate had you been ?

He wisely cleared his throat before speaking.

"I didn't figure you for an early riser."

"I'm not. But the sun woke me up," she told him, her full lips and sensual voice making every mundane word an aphrodisiac.

Natsu had to call to arms every ounce of concentration he possessed to appear unaffected.

"There's a button to press. The blinds come down over the windows."

"Oh."

She pouted and his body lit up like a firecracker. She could not be that naive. She must be aware of these flirtatious signals she was putting out. For the umpteenth time he wondered if he was going crazy.

"well… did you sleep well?" she asked.

He parted his lips but paused. Was she trying to be smart again? The girl he had dreamed about loving every which way for close to two months was sleeping feet away from him in an unlocked room, wearing his clothes. No he did not sleep well.

"As well as I could," he answered, at length. Then, to change the topic and save his sanity, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"yeah."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Scrambled eggs?"

His pocket vibrated and he pulled out his phone. His butler Edward was calling.

"I'll have eggs as well," he said, letting the call ring out. "You can take care of breakfast, right?"

"yes," she said, practically standing at attention. "Leave it to me, Natsu. Oh and um, I took one of the toothbrushes in the bathroom cabinet."

"You look like you're apologizing for stealing it."

"I didn't know you were awake," she said. "I would have asked first. I wanted to be presentable, you know, before you saw me for the day. But I don't want you to think I was going through your things."

"You're my guest idiot. Use whatever you like ," said Natsu, in earnest. "Use whatever you need."

He walked past her and their hands made contact. Fiery pinpricks of pleasure burst across his skin and skipped up the entire length of his arm.

It was confirmed.

He was losing it.

Before he became completely unhinged, he went to his room and returned Edward missed call so he could lie about his few days disappearance. Then he called Gray to discuss their strategy for a Lucy birthday party.

He was not showing up at the school for next three days, and He did not want to make up lies Gray would poke holes through in a second simply because he was just that experienced at being intrusive.

Speaking of which, Natsu had searched himself online to see exactly what Lucy had been reading about him. He had found mostly business and rich parties and clubs related articles and such.

He had also searched the images of himself and was relieved that they were mostly pictures of him alone or with other guys at functions and one or two with his mother. She had discovered nothing that really mattered and with that, he had breathed easy.

His stomach started to grumble and he left his musings to go see if breakfast had arrived. The scent and sounds of hot oil frying egg and what smelled like sausage hit him in the face as he neared the kitchen. He slowed, perplexed, and as he stepped out of the hallway, he saw the her using his pans and cooking utensils. She dished some sliced sausages onto a large plate beside which was another plate piled high with toast.

She saw him and froze, the frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"I'm almost done," she promised, hurriedly.

He continued watching her cook the eggs, certain she had made this exact meal before. It showed in the ease with which she handled the timing of it all perfectly. He had seen many chefs in action but none had ever looked like her and none had ever been so... captivating.

She filled a plate with the eggs and placed the spatula and pans in the sink. Natsu moved over to the kitchen island and looked at the spread.

"You made breakfast," he said.

She spun around and met his puzzled gaze with a wary one.

"yeah…"

"You didn't have to," he told her. "You could have ordered it up."

Her face was of one who had realised a horrible mistake had been made.

"I thought this was what you wanted," she said, shoulders drooping.

He cocked his to one side.

"What led you to that conclusion?"

She wiped her hands dry and said slowly, like she was trying to explain it to herself as much as him, "Well this is the normal girl Experience. In school my friends who stayed with their boyfriends do stuff like this. I know that when the other girls stay over they offer to make breakfast. But a gourmet breakfast would be better. I should have asked before I made this."

She looked down at her food, degrading it with a single stare before heading for a drawer behind him.

"I'll check the menu," she said, voice paper thin.

His arm shot out and curled around her waist, drawing her to him before she could reach the drawer.

"This is good enough," he said, giving her a gentle squeeze around the middle.

"Are you sure?" she asked, the hand she had just rest over his abs making his temperature skyrocket and his head spin.

"I'm sure," he said, and he risked letting his hand slide down to her left waist. He sank his fingertips into it gently, both of them acting like he was not doing so. His face could feign indifference well but his razing heart was not so accomplished and he pulled his body little back so she wouldn't feel him burning. It was unfair how men's bodies betrayed them in ways women's never did.

Yet, he could not free her luscious self from his hold. It was better than that kiss other day. Though he had not planned to be rude. It was just a reaction but since the club she danced and they kissed for real in Alvarez . he had been thinking about taking her where no one can found them.

The dream was still alive and well because if it felt this good to sink his fingers into her soft skin over layers of fabric, he could imagine how it would be to do so with her devoid of all clothing.

He patted her twice and gave a naughty squeeze on soft milky skin of her waist making her fist his shirt tight over his chest and another one curling around his back.

"Come on," he said, turning from her. "I'm hungry."

In more ways than one.

He picked up the three plates, balancing two on one arm like a waiter and took it all over to the small breakfast table. A guy from Dragneel main office was calling. He was ready to take over business while studying management after six months when high school will be over. He called and Natsu spoke with him as she set the table and brought over some orange juice and tea. She sat down and he gestured to her to start eating and she did. Balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder, he shared out eggs for himself.

"You can eat everything else," she whispered across the table.

He glanced up at her to see if she was starving herself to be generous. She was not. So he piled the remaining eggs and sausages on his plate. Only when his call finished did he take a bite out of his toast and as he ate, he kept the phone in his hand, reading his emails and other works and replying when it was required. Lucy was furtively eyeing him, waiting to speak with him, and he readily soaked up the undivided attention.

This meal was much better than the one yesterday when she had spoken dotingly about her relationship with Sting and future plans. What was the name? Five kids? She may have convinced herself otherwise but she still had some residual feelings for the guy she would meet and though Natsu had never met him, he was not going to share her with anyone else. She belongs to him.

"Do you have a time?" she asked, when after resting his phone down, she wanted to tell him about her birthday maybe he will come. he had to pick it up again within seconds.

"No," answered Natsu as he tried not to smile.

She stared at him like she was horrified and impressed at the same time.

"Don't you get tired?" with all the pressure of being the heir of rich family.

"Sometimes," he said, looking at some pictures of a hotel under construction. "I take hours off here and there when I want to and even I don't want to study I have to complete my studies and become self independent"

"You'll burn yourself out, you know."

"That's never happened."

"It doesn't mean it won't. You should have some real fun with Gray and Jellal" she wanted to say Sting but stopped herself.

"Is that your professional diagnosis?"

"I guess," she laughed.

He paused in his readings so his ears could better catch every melody of her effervescent laughter.

"Are you going out today?" she asked, face still shining with mirth. She tried again.

Natsu looked down at his black work pants and equally black silk shirt.

"Yes. I have somewhere to go."

"What's it like?" she asked, leaning over the table, face full of curiosity. "Owning your own businesses and being rich and having all the world's luxury and being able to work where and when you like and travelling all the time and never having worries about food, money and bills?"

"Hectic." Her face fell somewhat and he added, "It's the truth. Jet-lag is real. Learning different languages a pain. Days blur together. Months flash by even i don't focus on studies because I have learnt this way before only thing i love is basketball."

"But you get to see the world and meet new people, with money you can have anything" she prompted.

"You're the only new person I've met in a long time," said Natsu, ignoring the magnitude of what that meant for himself. "Work trips are for work. Networking perhaps. But not socializing. And in school just Gray, Jellal only one others just want to take down and manipulate me. It's been many years since I had decent meals with my parents."

He could have smacked himself on the head. Work trips were not for lusting either. Worse yet, he was actually telling her his darkest secrets, he was losing it.

He did not even want to think about how much money he had already spent to get whatever he wanted because he trust in earning also it no money can buy what he is having here, no fortune can ever.

At least her cooking saved him on food bills and honestly, breakfast tasted pretty good. But he should not be surprised considering she wanted to get married and spawn a million children soon. An image of some faceless man wrapping her in his arms sprang into his mind and he quickly shoved it right back out.

"You don't like getting close to people, do you?" she asked, biting into her toast.

His brows lifted.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you have a bad experience with someone? Any girl? "

"No I don't bother with girls or spend time with them," said . "I don't need to bind for having one night stand. I do not need it."

She looked at him funny.

"With the exception of you. Obviously."

"You know a lot about girls but I never saw you with one since I came," she said, apologetically. "So I assumed. And you knew about Jane and Grace and every girl in school fights for you I thought you...well..."

His stare brought a stifling silence over them.

He looked at her directly into her eyes, " Since you came Ididn't need any other girl Luce."

There her traitor heart beating fast, speechless. Where the hell did that come from? Were they really discussing his sexual preferences? Realising what she had asked, Lucy was reddened like a traffic light.

"What I meant was… you said especially, so…"

She shifted on her seat, flustered.

"All I was attempting to explain," said Natsu, steadily. "Was that I would not waste time with girl I don't find interesting. Period. So I definitely would not need a gold digger because that would be even more sordid."

"I see," she said, her face barely concealing her dislike of him using the word gold digger. After all she did came here for money. But something changed and became more than money.

She did not look at him after that. He thought about something to say to get back on her good side but it was difficult. Casual conversation was not his forte. That was why he preferred she did the talking. Even though he was not always interested in what she was talking about, he always enjoyed listening to her.

"I want umm. Birthday i mean i applied for new job," she said, but failed. Changing the topic.

He had picked up his cup of tea to drink but placed it back down at the unexpected admission.

"After that day at the amusement park," she said, sneaking a self-conscious peek at him. "But, they don't really pay a lot. It's a little hard to work a week for money I could make in less than a day at Makarov Coffee House. But I'm not after your money. I had rough life since my mom was in hospital everything changed.

Natsu pursed his lips. Denial was a hell of a thing.He knew something is wrong about her family, she is hiding something.

"When I was three my mom was diagnosed with peptic ulcer. She was ok but she was again ill and when report came she had abdominal cancer. Mother had a sister which ran away leaving a daughter aka my cousin Brandish. My parents took care of her even she barely lived with us. But since we became broke everything changed And then my cousin Brandish left, she was addicted to drugs and alcohol. My father was working in Gold mines. My mom belong to rich family but she chose dad. Dad married her and after a year I was born. Mom is Always protective of me. Brandish is never home. She hates my father for marrying my mother. A poor never marry a rich. My mom was born in luxury and wealth . So brandish hated me also. She wanted mother to be ok. But fate was written. These things so I worked my ass off to get money. That's why I agreed to work as your flower but trust me i am not a gold digger Mr. Dragneel. "

She looked into his eyes he was silent but put his hand on her and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"When I save up I'll go back to astronomy school and study the space and stars something. I love zodiacs and stars. And If my brother could put himself through musical school, he like violin. I can put myself through a vocational school or something like that. A lot of girls work to do that you know. Many of them are very intelligent."

Of course they were intelligent, thought Natsu . He was more in love with her. She was fighting since very small age. Where was she all his life.

He gave a silent groan. It really was that kind of a morning for him.

"Shouldn't you have made enough money by now?" he asked, calculating her possible salary in his head. "Your wage is impressive for your job description and as my flower your education and family needs are on my household."

"I know but what about when all this is over I'll need money," she explained. "It sounds like I don't give crap about lotions, creams and other various things girls desire. It just I don't want to explore the things I cannot have. I can spend money on my make-up and looks but with that money I can buy happiness for my mom and dad. They expect the best and I have to be the best possible version of myself. Since my mom lived like rag all her life even she was like a princess but my dad immune became low so he cannot work like he used to do"

Natsu took a few sips of tea as he listened to her life story. He don't want to act like he pity her even he wants to cradle her in his arms and rest her burden on him.

"I do forget to save sometimes," she said, pushing her eggs around on her plate idly.

"But also, when I started I didn't get time for dating because I had family as main priority, yeah. Then there's my rent. And I have to pay for all the things you done for me. It's expensive learning how to be a flower. But I'll pay that off by being best flower you ever had. And," she sighed, "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

But Natsu did.

Her choices and decisions were amazing ones and rather than admit she had made a decision and sacrifice her dreams take a guts out, she was trying to convince him and herself that things were not as bad as they seemed.

That everything would work out. If she owned a business, it would surely be up in smoke by now.

She caught him staring and bowed her head, touching her face shyly.

"I always forget to walk with my makeup."

"What?" he asked, thrown by the randomness of her statement.

"I don't look as good as yesterday because I forgot my makeup at my apartment. Sorry."

Natsu almost smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with the way you look right now."

She eyed him with disbelief.

Typical girl.

"But I don't look as good as yesterday, right?" she asked, like she wanted him to tell her that her face was repulsive.

"Idiot," he said, summoning his patience for this insecurity all females seemed to have. "Of course makeup enhances the way you look. But it's refreshing to see you without it as well and trust me baby I don't like any layer on you. I like the way you are"

_Like I always imagined you every day with me when I woke up finding you there and even few hours ago and you put on my t-shirt to make me breakfast. He thought himself but couldn't tell her. _

"Then thank you," she said, oblivious to his lewd thoughts. "That was very kind of you to say."

Natsu had the oddest sensation of feeling patted on the head. He finished everything on his plate but remained at the table, pretending to read his emails as he covertly watched the she lick breadcrumbs from her lips.

When he had noticed she wanted to tell him about her birthday he was on cloud nine. She must felt something even not like he was crazy for her.

However, every day it seemed more and more ridiculous to have paid so much for the privilege and not partake. No one but him and her would ever know what they did together. He could give her a short kiss. A fleeting one to enjoy in the moment and this cruel world will not be able to tear down their relationship. It would be a sample. A taste.

His heart tightened at the thought of her smile when she is with him. He cannot survive without her. He needs her to breathe rather than oxygen.

Dammit.

He should have kissed her when he had fed her the strawberries. He could have blamed it on impulse at the time. But here he was now, premeditating.

"I'll clear the table," she said , laying down her fork. "And wash up if you're done?"

He nodded and downed what was left of his tea. There were times when it was not enough to think. Times he felt the urge to act. But those times had mainly been matters of moment.

She came around the table, tugged up the sleeves of his t-shirt and leaned over to collect his plate. He had never passed on something he really wanted in his entire life. Nor had it ever occurred to him that there were things he could not have.

When you were born to a father as wealthy as his had been, you learned that not even the sky was the limit. There was no such thing as choosing what to have. The idea was have it all.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as she reached for his teacup to pile it on the plate in her hand. She picked up his utensils and turned to leave but he caught his t-shirt at the hem, holding her back.

"You should have told me before anything was bothering you. Even last night," he told her, in a detached tone.

"You should know better than to be so trusting. Even though I said you could trust me. But you will tell Sting everything but why not me? "

She looked like a child who was being admonished by a strict parent.

"I realised that after... well, nothing bad happened," she said. "And you let me leave early all the time. It was the least I could do. Plus,

"And you know Sting so well you took his word for it?" asked Natsu . "Do you know he's not on friendly terms with me?"

"I don't think you mean that," she said with a bright smile. "I think he's right about you. I think you're a good person but you come across differently. Because you see, when you're nice, it feels very genuine to me. I think one day I'll get to see the real you and it'll be amazing. Trust me Sting know how much good and cutie you are Natsu." she teased him.

"I think you're delusional," said Natsu, releasing her and getting to his feet.

He marched off to his bedroom to finish dressing before she could see the hot blush bursting onto his cheeks.

It took forever and a day to loop his tie into a decent knot. He almost changed into a suit that did not need one altogether. He threw on his jacket and even the lone button on that was proving problematic and it had everything to do with his shaking hands.

He did not know how but she got to him.

She was under his skin in ways no one ever got. From the very first time he laid eyes on her, he knew she was trouble.

Everything about her felt too easy. Simple. Harmless. But even more clumsy and idiotic. She was born brave and fighting for her self. The thought of other taking advantage of her poor situation made him want to grind his teeth into dust.

He was going to confess tomorrow on her birthday he was ready to take the world for her. He had set his mind tomorrow will be unforgettable for them.

When he returned to the kitchen, she had dried the last dish. He picked his car keys from the hook near the refrigerator and headed for his shoes at the entrance. She approached him just as he had settled his feet in them. Pushing his hand deep in his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and took out a black credit card.

"There are a few boutiques, spa and makeup therapist around the corner of this block which belongs to Dragneels aka to me. ," he said, handing it to her. "If you ask the doorman, he'll point you in the direction." _(a/n: if you read melting Hearts you will get the reference.) _

She took it in surprise.

"Are you sure?" she asked, holding up the card.

"Yes," he said, even as he wondered why he was giving her access to his bank account. But he know he wants to give her every dream she sacrificed "Buy what you need. The staff will let you back inside when you're done."

He opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He should be halfway to the elevator but stupidly, he lingered.

"I'll see you later then."

Way to go, Natsu just like some crazy whipped lover boy.

Very original.

"Please have a great day, be safe," said the girl who owns his heart, smiling cheerfully. "Can I know when you'll be back?"

"After five."

"I'll make sure and be here at that time, then."

His stomach stirred with excitement over the prospect of her sitting on his couch, waiting for him. He can imagine growing old with her.

Holy smokes did he imagine getting old with her.

"When the phone rings, don't answer," he instructed, firmly. He don't want other to know she was here

"I know," she said.

"I suppose you would," said Natsu , slipping his left hand into his pants pocket - a deliberate attempt to appear nonchalant. "I left my phone number on the coffee table. If it's me calling, then you can answer."

"Okay."

He glanced behind him at the elevator down the hallway. It seemed miles away.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerning.

"No," said Natsu, a second too fast.

He ran a hand through his hair, growing weary with himself.

"You hugged me last night," he said, and left it at that.

"I said I was sorry," she said, shrinking before him.

"It's fine." He averted his eyes. "I didn't mind."

Not at all.

How could he complain about having her angelic body flush against his chest and her hands tight around his waist?

He expected her to gawk at him but instead she gave a tender, knowing smile. What did she know?

"Would you like another one?" she asked.

His heart skipped a beat. So that how Romeo felt for Juliet.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I like hugs. So sometimes I assume other people like them as much as I do."

"I'm not a fan of them," said Natsu. "But if you want to, you can hug me."

She hesitated briefly as she raised her arms. Then she walked into him and enveloped his waist. Unlike last night, he mirrored the motion and pulled her close to him.

She looked up into his face at the startling reciprocation and needless to say, he avoided all eye contact. Slowly, her hands stroked his back and he drew a deep breath and held her even closer to him, the tiny hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

He closed his eyes and his senses erupted with activity. Natsu would swear to anyone that he could hear every beat of her heart reverberating against his chest, and smell the fruity, day old shampoo scent staining her hair.

The tiniest movements she made were overwhelming the touch receptors in his skin, eclipsing his entire world with her presence. His hands fisted and he leaned down to touch his chin to the top of her head. An electrifying tremor shot through him and embarrassed, he yanked himself away.

His chest flew in and out as he met the courtesan's wide, frenzied eyes. She touched her chest, breathing deeply.

Did she feel that shock too? He took a cautious step back, his palms sweating.

"I have to go," he told her, breathless, though really his words were for himself.

"Bye," she murmured, slinking farther back into the penthouse.

The tip of her tongue reached out to moisten her lips and he turned on his heels, jaw set. He sped to the elevator before he could touch her again. For if he did, his world as he knew it would meet an untimely end.

Even he was dying to kiss her since last night..

_**A/n: Damnn I wanted to have them kiss before he left but it would be so predictable. And listen to Enrique "Why not me'' for Natsu's situation and" I know you were trouble " by Taylor swift for Lucy's current feelings... Hope you guys enjoy this.. Your thoughts mean a lot to me. And today Game of thrones finale premiered. You guys watch?? It was overwhelming. Beautiful. BTW..**_

_**You guys are awesome and my inspiration. Love you all. Thank you. So read this and review..**_


	13. chapter 13

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss**_.

The day had passed with the swiftness of a bullet train. Lucy sat on the living room sofa, a horde of shopping bags drowning her feet. Sephora, BCBG, Chanel, Junya Watanabe, Gucci - she really had no intention of buying so many things.

The doorman took pity on her and helped her carry some of the bags to the elevator and she could not thank him enough.

She tapped Natsu's credit card against her palm. If she left now she could return a lot of the items but the salesgirls had taken so much time helping her shop and bringing her different sizes to try, she just could not say no. To return the items now would be like she had wasted their time.

Tonight was her last chance to tell him about her birthday. Her birthday is tomorrow. And here she stuck with him and he is busy with his work. And he gave her his card and she spent all in useless shopping.

But it was his money and she knew she had overdone it. He had trusted her with his card and look at the mess she had caused. Suppose he thought she was a gold-digger? Wait, he already thought that.

Looking around his living room floor right now, covered in bags of clothes, shoes and jewellery, she could not blame him for thinking such a thing.

She had to make a decision and fast. In the end, she decided it was better to disappoint and make the salesgirls displeased with her than it was to make Natsu feel that way. She was reaching for a shopping bag when the sound of approaching footsteps made her freeze.

God! Please don't be him. Please don't be him.

But, it was Natsu walking into the living room. She sprang to her feet, her heart thumping so hard it hurt. She had not seen or spoken to him since that morning.

Since she had hugged him and he had hugged her back in a manner that was more intimate than anything she had ever experienced. And it had been so long since she had gotten an embrace, she sank into it and let it consume her. His body had felt so strong and solid, it could be described as a secret haven, blocking out all the harshness of reality for an instant.

That was how a man's touch should be. It was like her father's secure embrace but his was more intriguing.

That was what she longed for her most important person to feel like.

Comforting. Infinite.

But he was outside her reach. Like a cloud and she knew he did not feel protective of her or even care that much. He could not control how his body felt against hers. He had pulled away just as a scorching jolt sizzled through her belly, making her heart flutter. He probably thought she was a lunatic holding on so tight and rubbing his back like he was a child.

Lucy bowed her head as Natsu took in the sight of the shopping bags that blared some of the most expensive brands' names ever. He removed his jacket, still surveying the damage.

The silence was heavy.

Lucy gulped.

"I. This. Sorry Natsu ," she uttered sheepishly, palms pressed together in front of her, his credit card between them.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to buy all these things but it just happened. I promise I'll return everything. I don't know what I was thinking. It was just that all the stores were so pretty and the salespeople were so nice to me and... I'm sorry."

Natsu draped his jacket over a chair back.

"I grew up alone but I know girls. You cannot stop them from shopping . You really couldn't surprise me."

"So you're not mad?" asked Lucy

, doubtfully.

"I would be a fool to think I could give a member of the female species a credit card and not have this happen," he said gesturing to the state of his living room floor.

Lucy rest the card on the coffee table with reverence and moved back to a safe distance.

"I'm still really sorry. I'll take it all back."

"No need for that," said Natsu.

He reached down and picked up one of the bags. It read: _**Agent Provocateur.**_

"What's in here?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she lunged for the blush coloured gift bag. But Natsu was quick and he lifted it high out of her reach. She watched it swinging in his hand, ready to make another leap for it.

"Please don't look," she said, glancing from Nate face to his hand.

"Why not?" he asked, seeming to enjoy her distress. "I should at least know what I bought you."

"I'll give you the bills," she bargained.

He brought the bag down slowly, hugging it to his side and angling his body away so she could not get to it. He peeked inside and Lucy blurted out, "It's lingerie!"

His eyes snapped to her and she could have died on the spot when his gaze dropped from her face to her body.

You could always sense when someone was undressing you with their eyes and that had her squirming.

"Please give it back," she pleaded.

He seemed to think it over before very slowly, pushing the bag into her hands. She clutched it tight to her chest.

"Thank you," she breathed.

Natsu looked at the bag, before staring straight at her. A roguish glint flashed in his onyx fierce eyes.

"Were those also recommended for girls with boyfriends?

Lucy held in a smile and shook her head.

"No," she said, quietly. "I picked these out myself."

"Now I'm even more interested."

She gasped at his slick tone, a sharp heat zigzagging through her chest down to her navel. And he waited, his striking gaze daring her to expose her purchases to him.

She almost did.

His hand jerked towards her and she thought he was going to grab hold of her but then it went back to his side and stayed there.

"You can see the clothes and shoes I bought," she offered. "Would you like that?"

He gave a nod and went over to the chair his jacket was draped over and sat down. One by one, Lucy took out each article of clothing telling him why she decided on it, what it could go with and apologizing for the price each time. He rest an elbow on the chair arm and leaned his cheek against his knuckles, looking slightly bored in her opinion. But whenever she faltered in her show-and-tell, he would simply say, "Continue."

She was getting into the pretty dresses she bought and the heels to go with them when he leaned forward, cutting her off.

"Hey. Choose something for evening," he said. "And I'll take you out to somewhere." he was going to confess his love to her and her birthday was starting after midnight. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Regarding him from her spot where she had been sitting on the floor, she asked, "But don't you have anything to do?"

"I'm taking some time off the school for nothing," he declared. "I deserve a break. Today I was able to get away from all the crap. Even everyone thinks I left the country since we are here. But I did win the martial art and archery competition. So I am here for one more day with you before we going to our boring world"

"Congratulations, Natsu!" she exclaimed.

"That was brilliant! I'm sure you'll get the others in no time! I won't show you anymore clothes though because I'm not sure what I'll be putting on tonight. It should be a surprise."

His eyes searched out the Agent Provocateur bag again and he looked at her, pointedly. She barely held in a smile.

His mind was dirty. That was not the kind of surprise she had in her mind. Maybe, if they were really a couple, she would have shown him.

He stood, picked up his jacket and collected his credit card from the table.

"I'll be in my room. Tonight will be unforgettable," he told her. "Put your things in the bedroom. You can of course, take them with you when you leave."

As he walked by, he extended his hand and his fingertips grazed the soft silky golden locks of hair at the side of her face, making it fall back softly against her cheek. She watched him until he was out of sight, a kaleidoscope of butterflies dancing in her belly, tickling her with their wings.

Hours later, the sun had set but the busy bodies of Alvarez city were still wide awake and on the move.

Natsu sat in the formal living room, an elbow on the backrest of the Victorian couch, waiting for his date to finish dressing. He looked down at his black tux suit. Those celebrity guys she liked to talk about living unknown life he never saw, Life of other world he never saw. Would she think he looked uptight? He scowled. What did it matter what she thought? She should count herself lucky he was treating her after her shopping spree.

He checked the time on his phone and remembered the other date he was supposed to be having later.

_**Jessica was coming. **_

An agitated sensation settled in his gut and he ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it. Remembering he was going out, he quickly smoothed it back into place as best he could.

He let out an exhausted breath. He had gone out with girls before even had many in his bedroom but this was different.

Something new for him.

Tonight was an innocuous event.

So he wanted to kiss her.

Love her. For days. Wanting and doing were different things. He could control himself. He had proved that for almost many weeks.

Sitting up rigidly on the couch, he typed a message into his phone.

_*** Something came up. You guys prepared everything for her birthday tomorrow.***_

he sent it to Gray.

He stared at the sent confirmation, frozen with some emotion he was not going to dissect and study. Almost immediately, Gray replied.

_*** All done bro***_

Then another text came.

_***Come home tomorrow. I'm in here at your place everyone worries about you but I am stalling them. Will you be there by tomorrow. ***_

Just as Natsu was thinking about all the important stuff he had to do that weekend, his flower walked into the living room wearing a fitted dress that fell inches above her knees. It had an artful floral design reminiscent of the elaborate silk dress she wore.

There were waves in her hair and somehow she managed to get her bangs to sweep to one side of her forehead. She fiddled with her metallic clutch.

He looked at his phone as another text came in.

_*** Tell your girl. She is lucky that you are whipped for her lover boy* **_

he rolled his eyes.

But he was busy. And yet, he could make time for the girl in front of him. He sighed.

_*** Fuck off idiot.***_

With that, Natsu stowed his phone in his pocket and walked over to her. The closer he got to her, the more distant his text conversation became, and by the time he stood within arm's reach of her, she was the only thing on his mind.

She was literally glowing - like there was a blazing star inside of her and her flesh could barely contain it. His hands took hold of her and he ran them along the length of her bare arms, feeling the silky flesh.

He clutched her wrists.

"You look... very beautiful" he said, a gentle heat rising up the back of his neck.

She turned her gaze from him, coyly.

"Thank you."

"Ready to go?" he asked

"yeah."

X_X

They left the penthouse, Natsu barely able to keep his eyes off of her on the short walk to the elevator. Already he had discovered something new about her - a tiny mole on the right side of her neck, beneath the edge of her jaw. A perfect place to be kissed, actually.

As the elevator doors pinged open, he rest a hand on her lower back and he felt her tense. She looked up at him but he stared at the bellhop determinedly, like a hand on her back was a routine thing for him to do. He ushered her inside, all of a sudden feeling immensely proud of himself.

"Parking," he told the man.

The bellhop pressed the button for the underground parking and stared straight ahead like he was paid to do, ignoring the goings-on of the hotel guests.

There was no doubt in Natsu's mind the guy knew she was first girl who stayed this long with him. He stroked her spine lightly with his thumb and quite unexpectedly, he wanted there to be a way to get across to the bellhop that, she belongs to him.

That she was not that kind of girl he would just have fling or night stands.

They reached the underground parking lot and hand still on her, he led her to his car. Her head whipped around to stare at him in awe and all at once, this black Aston Martin Vanquish Gray had talked him into buying - with tears in his eyes - did not seem so unnecessary.

Natsu opened the passenger door for the flower, thoroughly enjoying the way she smoothed the dress over her legs before sitting, and then elegantly swinging her legs in the car.

He closed the door thinking, how much she can possess him? Sliding into the driver's seat, he found he did not care. He sat for a few seconds, appreciating her prettiness before inserting his keys in the ignition and pulling out of his parking space.

They had been driving for fifteen minutes when she asked, "Is it okay if I turn on the radio Natsu? It's a bit quiet."

"Sure," he answered.

But when after a minute passed with no sound, he turned his head to find her staring confusedly at the complicated dashboard, her forefinger hovering over it timidly.

He understood.

At first glance, it was a chaotic mess of buttons. He turned onto another street before pressing the radio button himself.

"These other two," he said, showing her. "They're for switching stations."

In retrospect, he should have told her no, because the corny songs of Enrique Iglesias and Taylor swift blaring through his luxury car were almost comical.

Fortunately, his windows were tinted. It was not long though before the songs really started grating on his ears. But his innocent vixen was bobbing her head in time to the music, mouthing the lyrics and something about it was so nauseatingly adorable, he left her alone. Only a few more minutes, he silently chanted to himself.

He took her to a restaurant in Crocks. An Italian one Jellal had been raving about for the past couple of weeks. She had never eaten Italian food before, she told him, but from the elated look on her face as she delved into her braised lamb, he could tell that she found it very delicious.

"Do you come here often?" she asked, cutting a slice of potato into a bite-sized piece.

Natsu sipped from a glass of Pinot Noir.

"This is my first time," he said.

She glanced up at him, her spirit somewhat diminished.

"This is some place you wouldn't normally go, right?"

That was true. He would have chosen something more exclusive. But Natsu got her hidden question. So she still thought he was ashamed to be seen with her? Did she want to be shown off?

Because he certainly was not going to do that. Not until he erased everything which was there to keep them apart.

"Hey."

She looked at him, her brown eyes reflecting the lights around them as brilliantly as the moon reflected that of the sun.

"Don't take it personally," Natsu told her, whatever crass words he had been about to say evaporating into the air with that one look. "I brought you here because I heard the food was good."

She smiled and it put the chandeliers overhead to shame. A passing waiter saw it and his gaze lingered despite the full tray in his hands. Natsu gave a wry shake of the head.

She carried the conversation between them all evening long. Whenever she laughed at something she herself had said - something he had missed because he was preoccupied with the way her glossed lips moved - it was like a flower blossoming before his eyes.

Her face shone with glee and it was cute how she kept glancing around and lowering her voice whenever she thought she was being too loud.

Her cheeriness was astonishingly infectious. As much as he tried to remain aloof, the corners of his mouth were constantly threatening to turn up. He should not get too involved. He was here to confess. That was what men did with women they choose to be forever. Knowing that cast a shadow over his evening.

Knowing that he can't see other boys ever looked at her. Touched her. Kissed her. It was sickening

It had been so easy in the beginning to dismiss her and regard her as a annoying flower and later, a stupid little girl; but, after her bouts of prattling about herself, her family, her hopes, her dreams, it was difficult to only see her as such.

She was in his heart.

Every damn thing reminds him of her.

After their deal was done, would she go on dates like she had with him? Ones where she want to marry a guy she would want to fall in love with her ? Not every man had self-control. Understood boundaries.

Took no for an answer.

These things should not concern him but they did. It burns to think her with some other. It's like a sin if she isn't with him.

"I'm returning to Magnolia this weekend," he found himself telling her, as she ate a slice of ricotta cake.

"But we have weekends together too," she said, head tilted.

"I know."

"Did I do something...?"

"No."

"So tomorrow you going somewhere ?"

"Yes," said Natsu he liked he kept pretending he doesn't give crap about her birthday, he was taking another sip of wine. "You can leave after midday. Tomorrow, I have to take care of a lot of things I was going to do this weekend. I won't have time for anything else."

"So you're taking the weekend off?"

"Not really."

A look of curiosity and disappointment passed over her face but she did not ask another question.

"Will you be coming back with me or you going your home?" he asked, when the waiter cleared away their dishes. "Or are you coming back with me?" he has to make sure she hadn't planned something for her family.

"I'm tired," she said, glancing around the restaurant. "I don't want to travel home, and according to my history teacher my trip overs tomorrow"

She picked up her wine glass and finished her wine. Then she smiled wide and he noticed her drowsy eyes. Perhaps it was the lesser of two evils for her to return to the penthouse with him. He asked for a bottle of water as he paid the bill and he stood outside his car with her as she drank from it.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She smiled again, even wider than before and hugged him around the waist.

"Really good."

He shook his head in amusement and quickly pushed her back before seating her in the car. So this was her when she was tipsy. She took a nap as he drove them back to the hotel. When they got there it was minutes to eleven.

Lucy seemed to have sobered a bit and he tried to remember just how much wine she had ingested. He could hold his liquor well so he had not thought twice when he ordered one of the more alcoholic wines. Or had he? Honestly, he was not sure, stranger to himself as he was that day.

"Tonight was really nice," she said, as they walked into the foyer, not a word slurred. Even she was sad about her birthday.

She tried to pull her feet out of one of her heels and stumbled forward.

Natsu caught her around the waist, hugging her back to his chest. She was not joking when she said she was clumsy.

"Take your time," he said, into her ear.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Natsu's nose caught a whiff of the vanilla lotion she had bought. For him. Standing in her heels, meant that her neck was dangerously close to his lips. Still holding her securely, his left hand reached up and gently pulled her head to the side, exposing more of her slender neck.

Her uneven breaths, full with anticipation, were some of the sexiest sounds he had ever heard. He breathed against her skin, testing, seeing if she would pull away. She did not.

GOD!

He should be doing something... else... but what? He wants to confess but it was first time for him. She shifted and she was so closed to him, heating him up to a meteoric temperature within seconds.

In less time than it took to blink, his mouth descended on her skin, right where that little mole he had spotted lay. Her knees weakened but he held her up, trailing hot kisses along the entire curve of her neck. When he sucked down on the area where her shoulder met her neck, she gave an audible gasp and grabbed hold of his hand around her waist, sinking her nails into it.

Yanking her against him even harder, Natsu nibbled on her flesh. The vanilla lotion was the real deal. She moaned and he worked his way up to her chin, his body so sensitive he could feel every microfibre of her.

Damn .

He needed her lips. Now. He could not go to bed without having had them. He turned her around and pinned her against a wall with his body.

Her eyes had darkened, her cheeks were flushed and he could hear and see every breath she expelled - each one like a timer ticking down the seconds to the inevitable explosion. Their faces were inches apart and he gripped her arm, feeling powerful beyond measure.

"Natsu?" she murmured.

And that was it for him. That voice. Her voice.

"I have something to say. You won't leave me," he said, all the while thinking about how her lips were going to feel against his.

"But you said ..." she remembered he pretends he do not care.

Their foreheads touched and whatever words she was about to say melted away.

"I said what?" he whispered.

There were two loud, heart-thumping seconds of silence. Plenty of time to reconsider his next move. But Natsu tilted his head, and shutting his eyes, reduced the space between them to nothing.

His lips brushed hers briefly, the soft, plump flesh warm on his mouth, setting his body ablaze and making his muscles tremble.

Neither of them made a sound as he reluctantly pulled back. He stared into her brown eyes, falling head first into her soul she bared so uninhibitedly. It was like witnessing what made the universe come to be - scary, exciting, too divine to comprehend all at once.

All he could truly grasp was the ultimate sign he loves her . One more taste, he told himself. A real taste. And that would be it. He would be fulfilled.

So he closed his eyes and let his senses guide him to her mouth again. This time, when their lips touched, he pressed his own determinedly against hers, his insides rippling with volcanic heat. His jacket crinkled at the sides when she gripped it tight.

For a while, he stood like that. Still. Not daring to move his lips further; just savouring this one touch. But when their lips smacked apart, they melded back together in a heartbeat.

His fingers parted her hair as he cupped the back of her head. And he kissed her deeply, sucking traces of red wine and lip gloss from her mouth. The ground seemed to tilt beneath him and he lurched forward, pressing them even further into the wall, her head pinning his fingers against it.

But there was no pain - not even when she stepped on the toes of his shoes and arms wrapped tightly around his neck only a ravenous hunger that could only be sated by her delicious lips. The paradox though, was that the more he got, the more he wanted.

His hands grabbed at her waist, her hips and he just might have taken handfuls squeezed them because she squeaked. Damn, yes. It was an unrestrained madness that was consuming him. The only thing that cooled his blood was the sound of her trying to breath in between his hungry kisses. He had to stop.

Now.

He had to stop because his hands were on the hem of her dress tugging it upwards.

Natsu pressed one last firm kiss to her lips and wrenched his mouth from hers, breathing hard. They both stood in the foyer, clutching each other tight, trying to catch their laboured breaths. Swallowing, he disentangled their limbs - his knee had actually wedged itself between her legs. Lucky bastard.

Heart racing, he drifted back against the opposite wall, propping himself up. He looked at the clock it was just two minutes left before it hits midnight.

_**"I want you badly but I would not force you to do something like that and you are only one I need to live in this world. Lucy Heartfilia! you got me wrapped around your fingers. I do not know how and when it happened, but it did and the lion fell for the lamb. Happy birthday baby and I love you. I don't want your answer now tell me tomorrow now go to your bed before I do something rouge and wild. I want everything perfect with you. Now go to your bedroom"**_

Natsu said hoarsely, watching her through eyes narrowed with desire.

Without question, the she awkwardly slipped off her shoes, picked them up and started down the hall, her legs wobbling with each step. She glanced back at him, the hue of her lips deepened from the kiss, her hair in disarray.

She tripped over her feet and shot out a hand to steady herself against a wall. Embarrassed, she ran the last few steps of the foyer and disappeared into the living room. She was shocked and shaking.

As Natsu stood in the entrance, giving her time to reach her room because who knew what would happen if he kissed her again, he grinned up at the ceiling.

He was player and heartthrob predator, right now, he felt like a victim of this cute clumsy girl.

X_X

_**A/N: Finally Natsu got his kiss. Whaoo.. Its been great for you so far and will continue to be that way. Thank you for your reviews it means a lot to me and inspired me,**__**And I still don't know how much chapter would be in this story. Probably around 45. I haven't reached the midway yet. And the dark twist are coming. I don't like my Fics all fluffy romantic bunny and unicorn stories. I like adding little evilness in plots..**__**. Until Next Time _**_


	14. chapter 14

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**_

Leaning over the bathroom vanity and peering into the spotless wall mirror, Lucy pressed two fingers to the side of her neck, studying the reflection of the purple bruise there. She bit her trembling bottom lip which wanted desperately to curve into a smile. Since she had woken that morning all she could feel was Natsu's lips on her skin and his hand around her waist, holding her right up against his sturdy chest.

She shivered.

Now she had discovered his mouth had left its mark on her and she did not know whether to die of embarrassment or jump in joy because she had gotten her first hickey.

And gosh she can die he knew about her birthday and just confessed. If it was a dream she didn't want to wake up.

She could hold back her grin no longer. Weakened and smiling so hard her cheeks hurt, she drifted over to the tub and sat on its edge, her towel wrapped snugly around her damp form. She did not know a kiss could send chills through her body like he had and - she rubbed her cheeks to remove the blush.

Goodness gracious.

She had tried to kiss back but she was not sure how to exactly. Did he notice?

Unconsciously, she grazed her bare chest with her fingertips. His mouth had been so hot and demanding; and, he had tasted like the wine he had been drinking earlier. His hands were really bold too. The way he had gripped her and taken charge of the entire situation without hesitation - why had that been so exciting? So thrilling? She was not even sure which was more exhilarating - the kiss itself or her suspicions that he liked to stole kisses but love, it seemed to have really make her crazy .

He could be cold at times; however, the way he had touched her last night, she had to wonder if he had warmed up to her now. How could you kiss someone you did not like, the way he had kissed her? With a burning eagerness and passion she felt deep in her gut? And last night he had been so gentlemanly at dinner. He had pulled out her chair and helped her order and engaged in conversation with her. He even got her water when she was tipsy. A naturally attractive man, he was made even more so because of those things.

Sighing dreamily, she dragged herself to her feet and changed into a pretty white sundress that flared out at the waist. Though she always took into consideration what her master might like to see her in, Lucy had never felt such an anxiety to look perfect as she did that morning. She quietly skipped to the kitchen, half-expecting to see Natsu on his phone, messaging his friends and looking out at the city below.

Disappointment settled in her stomach when the spot she had found him in yesterday morning was void of his presence. He had confessed right?

"Luce."

She spun around wildly, heart pounding at the sound. He was standing underneath the doorway to his room, looking down the hallway at her.

"Natsu !" she exclaimed, putting a hand over her chest. "You scared me!"

He walked towards her and her face grew warm for apparently no reason, other than his sudden presence.

"You woke up late today," he said, and she tried to ascertain whether he was complaining. "Were you able to lower the blinds last night?"

"No," she said, pulling a face. "I guess I drank a little too much to need them. I slept like a baby. Sorry."

A strange expression she could not place crossed his face. It was a little like anger or disappointment but there was a hint of regret? What was he thinking?

"Are you hung over? Do you remember what we did and I said to you? " he asked, quietly.

She grinned, heart beating extra hard because his piercing onyx gaze was giving her the feeling that she was under oath.

"No! I feel fine!" but she dodged the topic she was embarrassed.

"Good. Breakfast is in the kitchen."

"Did you eat already?" she asked, a little disappointed.

"Yes."

She forced a small smile and began walking away when she felt his hand clasp her wrist. She gave a silent gasp as he drew her back, making her cheeks flame. Then, ever so softly he brushed the ends of her hair away from her neck. She tried to pull away when she realised what he was looking at but his grip on her hand was firm. He passed his knuckle over the hickey and she looked down shyly.

Then suddenly, his hands were gone from her.

"Go eat and don't forget what I said. I may not repeat it again but you belong to me," was all he said before heading back to his room.

Still blushing profusely, she went back into the kitchen and uncovered the dishes on the breakfast table she had not noticed because her mind had been consumed with him. The continental hotel breakfast looked and tasted so delicious, she could not understand why he did not let her order it the day before. Maybe he was trying to be nice or maybe he did not like wasting food? She noticed little red card with "happy birthday, love"

written on it. She smiled.

As she was spreading cream cheese on a bagel, he came into the kitchen carrying and speaking on his cell phone. Moving around some of the breakfast dishes - namely the bacon, croissants and cake - he settled his laptop on the table.

"Where was I?" he asked into the phone as he opened the computer with a glance at her.

She bit into her bagel and stared at him as he worked. Had he come to keep her company? She expected to have a chat like yesterday but soon found out that was not to be so. Every time he put down his cellphone, she thought she would finally get a chance to speak with him but he would either pick it back up to make a call or answer yet another one.

It was a truly awe-inspiring experience to hear how many people called him for his opinion and direction and to recognize how knowledgeable and composed he was when he handled it all.Even he don't attend classes but he was perfectly successful in everything. She finished her breakfast quickly, not seeing a reason to prolong it when he had business matters to attend to.

Then she packed all the empty plates together to make it easier for the maid when she came to collect everything.

"I'll be in the living room," she told him, mutely. It was her birthday. She want him close.

Natsu engrossed in a heated conversation with Gray , because Jessica was coming. He, glanced up at her - but he may have just been looking up from his computer - before glaring out at the buildings beyond the windows. His icy ranting - something about family rules and standards not being adhered to - followed her over to the living room where she tuned into a soap opera to fill the romantic void in her life. She really was being out of line trying to get that love which is never going to happen even he had confessed.

She looked at her blue diamond bracelet. She paid to flower work for her and he did. That was all there was to it.

Her chest felt hollow and suddenly, she could not wait to be home, going on a date with someone her father chose. Maybe that guy would feel like him and kiss like him too. Maybe he would be confident like Natsu and look as good as him - though she did not how any of this was possible.her heart was his now.

She sighed heavily and looked at him sitting at the breakfast table, blissfully unaware of how much he was throwing her mind into chaos.

He ended the call with two of his friend who had prepared everything. Gray and Jellal He dropped his phone on the breakfast table.

X_X

Why was she coming? Grinding his teeth, he gazed across the room at the flower , who was quietly watching television. Compared to the storm inside of him with all the disasters he was dealing with that morning, she was a vision of serenity. Only way to calm his razing mind. She looked very pretty too in her mid-length dress.

Sure he liked her fitted ones but those would attract the attention of other men and they did not need to know about the cute perfect body she possessed. He craned his neck to get a better view at her. Yes. This loose ensemble was ideal for outings.

He shifted in his chair and licked his lips. Last night had been mind-blowing. A weird one But mind-blowing still. He could feel himself wanting to go over to her. To touch and kiss her again. He knew he should not to do so. He knew it was wrong but it was like a sudden craving you got, one that you thought about for hours and days until you had what you wanted. Only this was a thousand times worse. And she was a thousand times more delicious than anything he had ever eaten.

Dammit.

He grabbed his phone and speed-dialled Gray but before the phone could make its first ring, he cancelled the call. Blood pumping vigorously through his veins, he looked at the Lucy once more. Today was their last day together. Talking was not a crime. He set his phone down and went over to her, feeling like a dog being lured with the promise of a juicy steak even as the person holding it had a catch pole hidden behind his back.

"Not excited about birthday. Just watching TV?" he asked, glancing at the television screen as he came upon her.

Startled, she sat up straight. Jumpier than usual this morning, he mused.

"That's in the afternoon," she answered, as he sat down beside her. "In the morning, there are hit songs, entertainment news and soaps or reality TV shows."

The couple on screen were in a music studio professing their love for each other in the most dramatic, unbelievable fashion. Natsu winced. Did he sound like that.

"They're terrible actors," he remarked. "The guy especially so."

She gasped so loud his head snapped round at her.

"DO you know who that is?" she asked, a crazed glimmer in her eyes. "That's Eminem! A really famous rap artist. His voice is -! Ah! I can't even explain it! It's that good."

He stared blankly.

"He's still a bad actor."

She folded her arms, an indignant air about her.

"He's not that bad. He just don't like fake acting anyway. He is really better. Just wait and see."

He resisted rolling his eyes as realisation dawned on him.

"You're one of his fangirls."

She flushed.

"No... well, kind of."

He figured, for her sake, he might as well nip that in the bud.

"Heads up, flower . You're never going to meet him. He's never going to fall for you. You're never going to be together."

Her brows crinkled.

"That's a little harsh."

"Call it what you want. It's the truth."

"His last girlfriend was a regular girl," she said. "He met her at the school that he studied in early age. She was so lucky. I mean he's really down-to-earth and funny. Loves his daughter Hallie a lot. And he's good-looking too. I would die if I ever met him in person."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well not literally die!" she said, defending herself. "You know what I mean."

"No. I don't."

He looked at the rapper again. He was not nothing special but he would grudgingly admit he had a charismatic aura and voice that could make girls swoon even guys to follow him. He and the flower was about ten seconds away from fainting.

"Do you idolise every guy you think is good-looking?" he asked, dully.

"Of course not. He has to be a nice person too," she replied. "Don't you have any celebrity crushes?"

He shook his head.

"Seriously Emma Watson, Taylor swift, Messie Williams?" she asked.

"Seriously."

Why get invested in someone he did not know and I got you? She smoothed down the skirt of her dress and watched the scene playing out on the television.

"If you did have a crush though," she said, after a while. "What would she be like?"

He stared at her like she was a teacher who had asked a difficult question and he was the only student who did not know the answer but was put on the spot nonetheless.

"Why do you want to know when you know who I want?" he asked, his voice sounding strange to his ears.

She shrugged and looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Just curious as to what you find attractive and me"

Natsu shifted over so close to her their thighs touched.

"What do you think I find attractive?" he asked, curious himself.

"I don't know," she said, looking up at him, bashfully.

He laid his palm on the couch behind her and leaned in.

"Guess."

Her neckline was a little low and he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she thought of an answer.

"I think you'll like someone who looks like a model," she said, eyes focused on the floor. "Tall, slender, long hair. Not me but Someone confident and glamorous and sophisti..."

Her words faded away as his gaze zeroed in on her succulent lips. Without meaning to, he lowered his head and kissed her cheek. She pulled back in shock and stared at him, her lips parted. For a moment, he watched her watch him and he saw her cheeks colour the more he thought about what he wanted to do to her. He moved in and closing his eyes only at the last second, pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

Slowly, they puckered and pushed against his timidly. He waited for more, enjoying the reciprocation more than the technique itself, or lack thereof.

Their lips snapped apart and the courtesan drew back, looking thoroughly disconcerted.

"I'm not a good person for you," she apologized. "I know I just can't see what future holds."

He brushed her hair behind her ear, so he could cup her cheek, his gaze fixed on her lips.

"If I have you even as my boyfriend, I'll be glad because it a dream to have a perfect guy like you for girls like me ," she said, the pace of her speech fast and high. "I'd know what to do. I should know what to do right -"

"I thought you always keep talking about our different backgrounds and social situations?" Natsu asked, looking at her pointedly as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She blushed.

"B-but I. Its complicated Natsu..."

He drew her head closer, his pulse quickening.

"Do you want to know what it is like to have each other?" he asked, angling his head.

"I want to..." she murmured, non-committally.

An executive decision had to be made. So he leaned in and captured her lips again, suckling on them gently, pleased to know she did not need wine to make them taste so sweet. His chest expanded as he drew in a big breath and deepened the kiss, his spine tingling. Her hands gripped the back of his t-shirt, her fingernails grazing his skin through the thin material.

He steadily tugged on her hair, forcing her chin up, exposing her slim neck and hickey to him. He kissed her on the same spot and then chose a fresh area to mark. Intentionally this time. She gasped shakily as he sucked greedily on skin, making her squirm every time his teeth nicked her.

Her irregular breaths and soft whimpers

Body on fire, he pushed her and wrapped one around her back and lifted her over his legs to straddle his waist. She pushed back and would have stood up, had he not locked his arms around her waist, securing her.

A look of panic washed over her face and he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Relax, love."

"I am," she said, hands gripping his t-shirt front rigidly.

"No. You're not."

She looked off to the side and he loosened his hold on her slightly.

"I'm helping you to practice," he said, his calm voice not for a second betraying his hedonistic thoughts. "Nothing you don't want is going to happen."

He kissed her again, this time on her cheek. He breathed softly against the sensitive skin of her neck.

"We have an arrangement. I'll stick to it."

It took a while but eventually her grip slackened and he felt a magnificent.

"I'm sorry," she said, almost choking on her words out of nervousness. "This is a little new to me. I'm behaving silly, right?"

"No one was born knowing how to make out, Luce," he assured her.

She smiled and he ended up smiling too. Gently, he cupped her cheeks and stared at length into her eyes. She held his forearms, her gaze roaming all over his face. She inhaled raggedly and focused on his lips.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he told her.

"Okay," she said, face reddening.

He took her lips again, with all the authority she had given him to do so, and he softly sucked them into his mouth absorbing all of her delicious taste. Her breaths deepened and she writhed on top of him when he sank his fingers into her hips. He pulled her a little closer and embraced her, running a hand up her back to clutch at her hair.

"Open your mouth," he murmured, huskily against her lips.

"What?" she whispered, in between kisses.

Brazenly, he said what he was thinking, "I want to taste you."

She broke the kiss and stared, wide-eyed. He fleetingly wondered if he could ever talk dirty to her and have her like it.

"You want to...?"

"taste you," he enunciated, kissing the side of her chin. "Let me."

He held her stare, unashamed and knowing, from that curious gleam in her eyes, that he could expect compliance. Slowly, she parted her lips and slackened her jaw. His heart skipped a beat and he reduced the space between them to a whisper.

"Even we have kissed umpteenth time, today I wanna ," he instructed.

There was a spell of hesitation before her tongue, moist and pink, came peeking past her lips. Lightly, he flicked it with his own, lighting up the nerves even in the farthest reaches of his mouth. The flower jumped and he tightened his arm around her and held her head just where he needed it, as he moved his lips against hers firmly.

"Again," he murmured, breathlessly.

He repeated the motion, this time without the startled response from her. When she opened her mouth a third time, he briefly slipped his tongue past her lips, before kissing her hard. Without his bidding, she continued opening up for him and whenever she stuck her tongue out, he lightly circled it with his and God , she was an undeniably active participant in his lesson.

Teaching really was rewarding.

She moaned so quietly he almost thought he imagined it. But when she writhed against him again and grasped his shoulders tightly, he knew he had not. He sat up straighter and cupped her cheeks possessively as if they had his name written on them - a tantalizing idea. Then with a single-minded focus, he plundered the depths of her mouth like his deadly sin was the love-child of gluttony and lust.

The penthouse phone rang out and she yanked herself back, much to his displeasure.

He moved to take hold of her again when his cell phone started ringing too. He huffed and pushed his hair out of his eyes and she quickly slipped from his lap and sank onto the couch, her head bowed and her shoulders moving up and down as she drew in lungful of air.

Chest heaving and heart weeping with need, Natsu got to his feet. He wanted to say something but his throat was clenched up, and the Lucy did not seem keen on looking him in the eyes any time soon. He glanced back as he walked away, hoping she was not regretting what had just happened, and wondering why he did not.

Lucy looked at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time since Natsu had left to answer his phone calls. She could hardly believe what they had just done. Together! His tongue had been in her mouth! And she had curled hers around his! She buried her face in her hands, half mortified, half excited. She had officially made out with a guy who she wanted and he had proffered his love and she could still feel him all over every inch of her skin. She rubbed her legs together, feeling like she had yesterday.

She swallowed. In theory, experience it to this extent was electrifying, incredible and scary all at once. In her heart, she still believed in waiting but when she sat in his lap, his hands on her waist holding her steady, she had thought about what it would be like if they continued kissing and did not stop. What would it feel like to have this for life time.

And how was he able to make her feel so good when she did not even know what his family might think? He was so forward too, telling her what he wanted and telling her how to do it. She was a bit ashamed to admit, she liked that. She was ready to let go.

She sighed. She liked to think of herself as a good girl but Natsu was not her boyfriend officially and she had let him touch her as if he was because he paid her to. He did not even had told directly what are they. It was so impersonal how he always called her his flower. Was he just kissing her now to get his money's worth before she left? She was left to speculate once more about whether he liked her even a little bit or not.

Glancing at the clock again, Lucy's stomach sank. It was almost time for her to leave and go home. Natsu had not returned. Dejectedly, she gathered her things, walking past his room quietly with her bags of clothes so she would not disturb him. She was heading back to the guest room to make sure she had everything when he intercepted her in the formal living room. He stared at the handbag on her shoulder.

"It's midday," she explained, shifting uneasily. "So, I was getting ready to leave. I just have to make one more trip to the room and call a taxi, okay?"

His expression was distant and unreadable. Something about it unsettled her so she walked away. After she made sure she had everything, she went back to the living room but Natsu was no longer there. She looked for him and found him standing in the foyer, leaning back against a wall, arms folded.

She held her bag close and approached him sheepishly, the memory of his tongue against hers, fresh in her mind.

"I called the taxi," she said.

He observed her with an icy silence.

"You couldn't wait for me to come get you?"

Her heart pounded against her insides.

"What...?"

"I would have helped you with your bags. I would have called you a taxi myself."

Her lips parted in a minute gasp. She did not think he would see her proactive behaviour as a desire to leave his penthouse as soon as possible. And after their kiss, he must think she did not like it so she wanted to get away. Now, beneath the cold visage he wore, she could make out a look of frustration and chagrin.

"Natsu three days are over," she said, drawing close to him. "I didn't want to disturb you. And I was a little embarrassed by how I behaved just now. And I didn't want to overstay my welcome. So I packed up and got ready on my own."

"Why were you embarrassed?"

"I'm not sure."

His hard stare fell away and a pleasant expression took its place.

"I love you" he said. Locking his eyes with her. She was unspeakable. All doubts are clear. She just smiled and held his hand as she tiptoed and reached out to his ears, "I love you more."

"I'll pick you in three hours. Be ready."

Together they made two trips down the floor hallway and rest her bags in front of the elevator. Natsu slipped his hands in his slacks pockets and though he was the one nearest to the elevator button, he did not press it.

"It was nice" said , clasping her hands in front of her. "These three days my birthday surprise you remembered it. Especially dinner last night. And thank you for the clothes."

He shook his head as if to say it was nothing.

"What's with formalities idiot. What mine is your. So any special plans?" he asked, eyeing her intently.

"Well I guess I have the party at home off," she told him. "You already gave me my best surprise. You."

"Lucy! you really love me that much."

"yes"

He looked down at the floor then back up at her, not quite watching her dead in the eyes like he typically did.

"So you are going and leaving me here?"

Her cheeks warmed.

"Maybe," she said, softly. "I don't know. If I have to? I guess?"

There was a moment of thick, suffocating quiet in which she wished she had sounded like she was more in control of her future. Natsu hit the elevator button with the side of his fist. At once, it started to rise. He reached out and tugged at the skirt of her dress.

"Take care of yourself, love."

"You too," she murmured.

Neither of them moved. But just when she felt his arms slipping around her waist, the elevator dinged and he moved back.

"Going down?" asked the bellhop when it opened.

"Yes," answered Natsu hands tucked at his sides. "She is."

She stepped inside the elevator after all her bags were loaded inside by the bellhop. She had little time to register the love gaze her sent her before heading back to his apartment. Minutes later, as the taxi driver put her bags in his car, she stared up the forty-six stories of the Dragneel Palace hotel, imagining him looking out the windows. Would she be able to hug him in public? To have him for herself?

She touched her lips lightly.

Sometimes when you drove into a wealthy neighbourhood or district you wondered about the people who lived in the best houses or on the highest floors. She had been privy to the unknown. She had seen Natsu - a young man with a world of responsibilities who took life in his own twisted way. He was alone up there without his parents and friends but he opened up to her.

She walked towards the open car door thinking, if she was given the chance, maybe she could make him the happiest man in all of world. Because her world belongs in his arms.

X_X

_**A/N: hope that you enjoy it. Still keep reading and review.. Enjoy..**_


	15. chapter 15

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**_

X_X

Lucy was home even she loves to spend time in Natsu's arms but the warmth of her home is soothing.

"I am home" she smiled as she saw Jack running towards her.

"Happy birthday sis"

" Thanks kiddo" she ruffled his hair as she saw her mother baking cookies and strawberry cake for her.

Strawberry, her mind flashed what had happened with Natsu. She shook her head to revive the tingling feeling that she get.

Her father was decorating the house.

"Mom, I'll be out my friends throwing some party for me."

"Be back soon sweetie. Till we are prepared." Layla kised her forehead lightly.

X_X

Natsu looked seriously at Jellal and Gray , "the time has come to carry out the plan that we drew for such a long time."

"We are all prepared bro. Everyone is ready."

Lucy was ready and it already been two hours but Natsu was not here as he promised. She decided to visit his home but suddenly a black Benz came and driver opened door for her, "Master Natsu sent me, madam"

She blushed damn him, such a show off. She hop in the car and buckle up the seat belt.

But it was not the direction of his home, the car turned to unknown highway somewhere else. What happening?

When the car stopped. She was amazed at the Royal look of the mansion or should say Castle. White Italian marble and black sleek Egyptian granite was used to create the architectural piece.

The gazebo was in the middle of the garden was breath taking. Everything so porcelain. Suddenly a maid came dressed in perfectly fitting uniform, "This way mam"

Lucy was confused what was happening but she knew Natsu was behind all this. She followed the maid which lead her into a room which was filled with clothes. Every expensive one and some which did not came to market yet. "please wear this."

The maid gave her the most beautiful red sleeveless off shoulder gown with matching earrings and drop pendent and matching wine red flats. She was dress and when she saw herself in mirror she felt like princess. She felt like tears building up in her eyes but she kept it to her. She was happy he got her everything she cannot dare to dream about ever.

_Natsu! where are you? _

Suddenly she felt a black cloth covered her eyes. What the..

"You have to follow the orders, princess"

A voice which sent shiver down her spine whispered as cool breath was hitting her nape of neck as his lips was slowly gazing at her.

He removed the cloth and spin her to him with her body flush to his. He trace her cheeks as he was breathless by her angelic beauty," you look gorgeous, love" and he kissed her corners of the lip. She was speechless.

"But you have to pass the test you will have to throw a basketball to pull the switch over there. It was very dim light in the room."

She huffed what with his obsession

with basketball but she can do this.

Natsu was mesmerized by her. He gave her one smile and then saw as she threw the ball and... Fail.

What?

He saw as she was struggling with her ball.

Idiot.

Lucy was having hard time throwing the ball perfectly. She hadn't practiced after the destiny games.

She felt the familiar touch on her waist and back as he spoke, " I'll have to teach you again. Keep your weight on your front and bend a little." she remembers the first time she met him in basketball court and how he thought her.

She threw out this time and voila. Room was brighten up as she hit the switch.

"I did it!"

Suddenly she was surprised she saw her close friends there Levy, Gray , Jellal and other few of her friends.

"_**HAPPY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY LUCY"**_

She can die right now without any regrets as she saw everything and everyone smiling at hew she stepped back in dazed as she felt her back hit the strong wall which was Natsu's chest.

She turned and hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and she buried her face. His scent was familiar, it always calmed her down.

She took a deep breath. Few seconds later she pulled away and looked at everyone.

"Thanks guys it means a world to me."

"No problem, Love."

"Lu chan you are my best friend." Levy beamed.

She cut the cake while blowing candles . She fed the first bite to Natsu as he licked her fingers mischievously. She pulled back while blushing. He just winked and smirked at her.

Damn you and my heart. She felt tears in her eyes suddenly Natsu was serious as he was by her side.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

"Nothing I am just happy. These are tears of joy."

"Idiot, always giving me heart attacks at least once give me a break."

She smiled as he scolded her.

God she was luckiest girl on the earth. She got a lovely family, awesome friends and the person by her side whom she loved.

X_X

_**(OUTSIDE THE MANSION)**_

A car stopped and a most beautiful and elegant girl with shining blonde hair and enchanting blue eyes came out.

"Good evening. We have been expecting you" a maid said politely.

"Oh please! I am not some stranger and thank you for welcoming but what with this weird decorations. Did the guys did this for me?" she smiled as she looked at the mansion.

She walked in and saw Edward was there. But no sign of Natsu Dragneel. Maybe out with some girl playing with her heart like he usually do.

Jessica looked at him," Hey Edward where is Natsu? "

Edward didn't wanted to ruin the most important day of his young maters life. " why don't you freshen up. Young Master will be home soon."

She looked at the clock it was around 5.

"Okay"

X_X

Party was on full swing as everyone was eating dancing drinking and having fun.

Lucy's head felt heavy as she came out in hallway to go to freshen up. She looked at her image in the mirror as she washed her face.

She came out in the corridor as he put her head on the cool wall.

She was not a party girl not even all the richness was present there.

"You okay?"

_**Natsu**_.

She turned and was paused as she saw the concerned look on his face still it was hard to believe he was mine. Her mind filling with thoughts.

He glared at her, "Something on my face"

Geez his mood swings are worst then a pregnant lady.

"Nothing"

"Then come to the party idiot. Come on." and he grabbed her arm to dragging her on dance floor.

"Wait. Who picked the dress?"

"Why? You do not like it?" he frowned.

That's all she needed to know.

"Thanks for the dress."

"It was not me it was Gray who went to shop to buy all this."

_Acting as man._

"Yehh.. red is his favourite colour?" she teased him..

"Jeez stop it dummy and let's go" he groaned.

She smiled even she liked the caring and touching side of him but she cannot ignore the devil jerk prince of her. She liked the devil possessiveness in him.

"Today is your birthday so ask me. What do you want me to give you".

She gasped, "All this is more than a gift Natsu."

He rolled his eyes, " You are Natsu Dragneel girlfriend. It was nothing, So babe now just ask what you want."

Her world froze. Did he just called her girlfriend? They had confessed but did not had asked.

She hugged him as she tiptoed him and kissed him hard. He was taken back from it but suddenly maintained his posture and kissed her back with everything he got. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she said in vixen voice, "Make me yours. I want you to be mine today. Can you please give me this."

Natsu look at her with wide eyes, "Are you sure because I'll never force you to do anything which you don't like."

She put her finger on his lips and his silencing him.

"I want you. You said ask you anything this is what I desire and wish.. You Natsu. Only You."

He took her hands in his from his lips as he looked at her with stormy eyes burning with desire.

"Your wish my command love."

As he slowly wrapped his arms around her like she was made of fragile glass. And kiss her gently and they both headed to his personal private room.

He closed the door with her in his arms. Suddenly he stopped and pushed her.

"I cannot, you are so pure for me to touch you."

She frowned as she saw him turning away as he was clenching his fists. She noticed his half untucked shirt, swollen lips from kissing her.

Unbuttoned shirt. Ruffled hair in devilish way and ridden up side reveals his rock hard abs.

He belongs to her and he was afraid to ruined her.

She had enough being treated like some princess.

She pulled him roughly by his loosen tie and pushed him on bed as she was on top of him. She caught him by surprise.

He was shocked as she glared at him.

She looked at him with clashing emotions as she put her forehead on his while looking into his eyes there lips just inches apart.

_**"Natsu Dragneel you body, soul and heart belongs to me as mine do to you. You can no longer be live apart from me. And I am going to make sure you won't be able to forget it after today."**_

He wrapped his arms around her. As spinning her under him.

_**" Lucy Heartfilia! I swear my life, breath, heart and me belong to you."**_

As he kissed her on the lips softly.

She smiled as he played with his hairs."Did we just took a vows like a marrying couple?"

"We will marry princess. I promise."

Her heart stopped as she kissed him hard. And they both were wrapped up in there own world as there heart and body became one.

X_X

It's been three hours as Jessica looked at the grandfather clock.

" Edward you must know where he is. Did you tell him I was going to come back today?"

He was stressed, he had told his young master about Jessica but he is too busy with his love life but it was getting dangerous

What if anything cause some harm. He needs to watch out his master and guide him to follow Lucy's heart slowly. She was good kid, perfect for my little evil master. He smiled as he thought.

"EDWARD!"

she screamed as she stood.

"Its ok I know how to find him."

She was out of the Dragneel mansion as she dialled the number of one person who she trusted more than anyone since childhood.

Sting Euclef you got to answer some of my questions. She thought as she walked down the streets..

_**A/N: Hola angels! hope you guys enjoyed it. Have a nice and bless day. Keep smiling. Love and kisses for all the support and joy you have given me.. xoxo.. Read and review. Thanks take care. @@**_


	16. chapter 16

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss. **_X_X

Upon waking, there's a brief, blissful period in which you don't yet recall the sins of the night before.

But eventually, you have to open your eyes.

It pounds through Lucy head in flashes.

Skin. A moan. His lips.

She know by the scattered room and clothes hanging from the desk chair whose room this is. Whose bed this is.

Oh, damn as a deep blush dusted of her cheeks.

The images start to flow and linger in her vision, which is so much emotional he gave her what she wanted love, respect and himself, but they spent whole night here and others were down.

"Oh, hell." she whisper it out loud this time.

Natsu shifts behind her, sitting up. Rolling cautiously onto her back, she peek up at him. He rubs his eyes, elbows resting on his knees, the sheet barely covering parts of him that she now..

Seen...touched...kissed.

I want to reach over and run my hands down his taut stomach, over the muscles in his arms. He belongs to me her mind blew up with possessive thoughts.

It doesn't escape her notice that he gently and lovingly smiled when he looks down at her as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

She sit up, leaning back against the exposed brick next to him and clutching the sheet her my chest, "Good morning boyfriend."

He smirked and nipped her neck playfully, "Good morning girlfriend and Happy birthday."

They smiled foolishly like a love birds. Early morning light begins to hit the building tops outside of his window.

Lucy's heart was hammering in her chest,

"Stop, we must go down"

"Yeah"

They both got freshen up and got dressed and went to check on there friends.

X_X

Every one had participated in many fun things last night and they forget them.

Unconsciously Natsu was holding her hand securely in his. He tug her wherever he was going she just wanted to hug him and never let go.

Then, even though she was thinking of that thing he did with his tongue, she was also thinking of holding his face in her hands while looking into his eyes, inches apart while she kissed him, his breath hitting her lips. Barely touching. Those sensual last night kisses...Jesus.

I need to stop. She blushed at herself.

Everyone must be in living area.

"Look, I want to go home.." she said.

He meets her eyes. Lucy study his face,

His gaze goes back to the hallway .

" Your family won't say anything I'll take care of it. Don't go just now."

His voice when he made that puppy face. She didn't believe it was same guy who was stormy devil last night. the sheets beneath him tangled from use and his hair tangled from her fingers. As she remembered.

"I have to go master." He doesn't respond.

Turning, she walk out of his reach towards the door and through the loft as the sun was rising into the sky, shining through the floor-to-ceiling windows. when he confessed last night before.

He whispered "I love you" the first time they made love; the first time for both of them.

She suppose that side of him is still in there somewhere, buried beneath thick layers of bravado and testosterone.

He's standing there, his arm tossed over the back of her possessively, letter jacket thrown open. He stood there , like a Greek God . His whole being is charged, confrontational…blatant.

" I won't let you go just stay here you love to ditch me always. Where you go anyway?"

I've grown to love this guy who irritated me in starting she smiled and traced his jaw, "if you insist sir. How can I ignore it."

He smiled at her.

She melted.

Her heart beating fast just for him.

Traitor.

But every morning she wanted to wake up and choose to do it again.

Choose.

Suddenly his phone beeped. He was smiling but suddenly froze. Something was wrong.

" what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Jessica she is here. She messaged me."

They both reached to the living area but Gray, Jellal and other hotel guests and staff was there, no sign of Jessica.

X_X

Gray was sitting on table with his coffee as Jellal was talking to his girlfriend Erza. Suddenly something hit him on head.

What the..

He turned and couldn't believe his eyes.

"JESSICA"

"Long time no see guys."

Gray and Jellal hugged her.

" where is Natsu?"

"He will be around but how are you here. Weren't you in France?"

Jessica was shocked, "I had told Natsu one week ago that I am coming and I thought you guys prepared this surprise party for me but if you didn't knew about me. Then whose party is this?"

" It's was for little Lucy , Natsu's new flower."

"_**But why he is not here to welcome his own fiancee."**_

Jessica said monotonously.

X_X

" Who is Jessica?" even Sting had told about her being there friends since childhood but she wanted to listen from Natsu .

" Just a childhood friend she was very ill that's why she went to France for treatment."

Something was off but she did not know what. She put her hand in her uneasy heart.

Suddenly Natsu put his two fingers under her chin and gazed into her eyes, " Why are you making such a lost face, love? "

Upon arriving at the living area

Natsu playfully tucked her ponytail.

"you really-"

But she paused as she saw most beautiful girl ever talking to Gray as she spoke,

"_**But why he is not here to welcome his own fiancee." **_

Her world crashed.

Fiance

Natsu was engaged?

She felt nauseated, everything was lie and fake.

Her body was shaking as she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist,

"Don't touch me. Liar I hate you." tears flowing down her face.

" I am just you flower paid to do your work. I can never be equal to your status."

"Shut up idiot" he was pissed. As he turned her towards him.

"To me it's does not matter. In our rich society people use to do this shitty things but I ain't one of them. I had always wanted to fall in love with a right girl. Who hold my heart. I don't give damn whatsoever she said about her being my fiance and I never gave her a ring. So calm down dummy. And remember I chose you."

Lucy's heart was beating fast she did not find any lie in his eyes only dedicated truth.

" Sorry" she muttered slowly.

As he lightly kissed her tears away.

They both got towards there friend. As Jessica turned and looked directly at Lucy.

"You must be Natsu's flower."

And boy, Lucy can sense the venomous tone hidden in her voice.

But she felt Natsu's hand rested on her back. She was filled with positive thoughts.

"Yes I am nice to meet you, I am Lucy Heartfilia."

But even she wants to, she cannot ignore the challenging look in her eyes.

X_X

_**A/n: thanks for the reading. Read. And review.. Keep smiling.. Evilness and topsy Turvey begin... **_ _**And thanks for suggesting the awesome theme of time traveling.. Maybe in my future work I will definitely do it.. xoxo **_


	17. chapter 17

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss**_.

X_X

Lucy's heart was beating fast. These people weren't ordinary, they're rich kids who own the world and she was just plain Jane.

She looked at Jessica. She was not clumsily soft and feminine like her. She was more like strong and angelic one. Her body was like Victoria secret's model even she wore clothes more like a guys do. She was tomboy but Lucy's eyes can see her beauty.

They were having morning breakfast, drinks. She was feeling kind of shy when she looked at Jessica who was talking and shining without any care in the world.

Suddenly Natsu stood with his coffee in his hand, he was frowning while looking at his cup.

Gray noticed it, "What's up bro? Something wrong?"

Natsu turned to him but walking towards Lucy's direction,"It's little too bitter for my taste." he looked into Lucy's eyes.

"But our beverages are ok" Jellal objected.

Lucy grabbed his coffee and took a sip, "But it taste perfect to me. How can you say it's bitter."

Natsu took his coffee back and took a sip from same side Lucy had drank.

She blushed.

"Now it's ok. Thanks hotstuff." he winked at her.

Jessica was watching all this and was frozen in her place. Natsu never treated any girl like this before. She took a piece of bread and threw it down at him.

"Ouch! What the hell Jesse" he glared at her.

She stood and pried Lucy away from him.

"Knock it off! You pervert stop harassing Lucy."

"It's ok. That is how he treats me." Lucy shrugged.

Natsu glared at her and mouthed," WTF ARE YOU SAYING IDIOT."

But Jessica has dragged Lucy away from the boys.

" You should not get your hopes high. I have known these idiots since childhood and I know someday you're going to get replaced. So don't bother with his tricks. That you are the one after all I am his fiancee."

Lucy's heart dropped but he promised last night when they binded there soul while making love. He was her boyfriend. Right?

Jessica knew that they had a scandalous night yesterday.

" I know you think he is your prince charming since last night but you know Natsu never touched me. As you know boys don't force or put hand on there true love. He was just fooling around with you. Like he do with other girls." her words were like melting lava in her ears.

" Are you done. Give my flower back to me." Natsu's voice interrupted them.

Lucy's mind was full with confusion she love Natsu but Jessica knew him since childhood.

Jessica was hurting when she sensed the the restlessness in his voice.

_**" Happy birthday Lucy."**_

Everyone froze when they looked at the entrance. It was Sting in denim and his usual black attire. He gave a loop side grin to her. Her heart ached.

"Sting."

Her words were very slow. He should not have come here. He walked to her way and when he was merely a foot away from her. He took out a box of bourbon black chocolate.

"Here your favourite one."

Lucy's eyes brightened up as she forgets about the dire situation.

"Wow. Thanks."

She hugged him without thinking about the consequences.

"You don't have to hug him. Thank is sufficient." Natsu butt in with irritated voice.

Jessica felt her heart broken into thousands of pieces. As she sensed the jealousy and possessiveness in Natsu's

voice.

She cannot take it anymore.

"Oh God! Long time no see Sting. How are you doing?"

Sting froze when he looked at her.

"Jess is that you? But you were admitted?"

"Oh forget it lets go grab a coffee. I know that Caffè we used to hang out. You paying."

"Ok"

X_X

Jessica and Sting were walking out of Dragneel hotel. When he felt that Jessica was sad.

"You still like him? Huh?"

"He belongs to me. You know. How can he love her."

Suddenly she felt fatigue and dizziness. She collapsed on the ground. Sting rushed besides her.

"Don't push yourself. You are very fragile with this kind of situation with your heart. Forget him Jessica. He doesn't deserve your love." Sting wrapped his arms around his best friend and the girl he loved since childhood.

But like always Natsu ruined everything for him. He clenched his fist. I won't let him hurt anybody anymore.

" Let's go home. Enough for today."

" But I still know deep down he loves me like he used to." she said in hushed voice.

Sting cannot see her grief. He sighed. He knew he so going to regret this.

"If You really want to see Dragneel that much. I got an idea. You can be my flower."

"Really?" her eyes were filled with hope.

"yeah. Now let's go to your home. You need to rest."

X_X

Gray suddenly groaned "Dang I nearly forgot about upcoming exams."

Lucy's mind exploded. Damn these exams.

"If you really need to pass the high school. You need to clear these exams but if your attendance is low then you will need to repeat this year." Jellal replied.

Suddenly Gray was behind Lucy and hugged her tightly,"Thanks to you Lucy that Natsu will pass this exam."

"She is not that much bright student and I always top with excellence in everything and remove your arms before I punch you." Natsu said getting irritated.

"But you always tend to skip classes but for this you will need enough attendance points to pass."

Lucy was confused, "What I got to do with his attendance points?

"Oh little Lucy ! Our rough player always wants to see you so he never missed his single classes this semester."

Natsu whacked his head and glared at Gray, "Shut the fuck up man."

He left them in anger. But Lucy's heart was filled with happiness. If it was true. She won't be afraid of Jessica anymore.

She followed the direction Natsu left. She found him looking at the bright enchanting view granted by hotel balcony.

She was behind him. As she tucked onto his jacket from behind. He knew she was there but didn't turned.

"Is it true my dear boyfriend.That mighty royalty Natsu Dragneel attended all classes just to look at me everyday."

"Who knows."

She smiled. He didn't denied it. He was embarrassed. Oh God! He was so cute. She couldn't hold it anymore and finally broke down into laughter.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO MOCK ME?"he said rudely. He was pissed.

Suddenly Lucy's mind flashed with Jessica's words.

She was scared," I'm SOR_SORRY."

Natsu realized she was scared of him.

He engulfed her in his arms. Her head on his chest as she felt his raging heartbeat.

" Can you feel my heart beating fast because the effects you have on me. I tried to deny it so I used to mock you, torture you by bullying you. But I was foolish. Dummy why would I waste my time on something that I learned years ago. Ok I confess, You are the reason I came to every damned class. Hell you are the reason of many things for me. So never doubt what we have even it is not some kind of fairy tale. We had weird and rough start and still we didn't know what future holds for us but promise me. We will cross everything together."

"Forever." She snuggled deeply in his chest as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

She doesn't need anything because she had found the place where she belongs.

She nuzzled into his neck as he tightened his arms around her.

They will cross every obstacles even there are few love rivals or society status. Whatever she don't give damn anymore. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.

_**A/n:Oh the rough and difficult times for our romeo and his Juliette. Read and review if you like this chappie, I love your opinions. Keep smiling. Take care @@**_


	18. chapter 18

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**_

X_X

Graduation was coming near as everyone was excited for there next steps. As usual Lucy was next to Natsu and he was taunting her with sweet kisses.

"Behave Natsu, what if someone sees us?"

"I don't care." as he nipped her side of neck.

"I see sexual harassment early in the morning."

Natsu stopped and hugged Lucy securely in his arms.

"Just knock it off Eucliffe." Natsu glared at him.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she loses his grip and greet him,"Good morning Sting."

"Morning Lucy " Sting gave her full blown smile which irks Natsu.

"Stop terrorizing her."

"Well shut up."

"Why are you here anyway. You never attended any class. What up with you today?" Natsu interrogated him.

"Oh I'm waiting for my flower. She will be here any minute." Sting shrugged casually.

Lucy frowned, "But you don't have any?"

"But I do now."

Suddenly there was a loud screech of car at the entrance. Black escalade parked as one feminine Smooth leg was out followed by other. Everyone's looking at the new student. It was Jessica.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"Guys meet my flower Jessica Gellar."

Gray ran towards her and hugged her tightly, "Welcome back Jesse."

Lucy tugged on Natsu's shirt. He turned and gave her reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

Gray and Jellal walked toward her and Jessica beside them.

She looked into her eyes, "Hi Lucy . Now we can spend more time together."

But Natsu was frowning at her. Like something was not right.

Jessica looked at the joined arms of Natsu and Lucy. She felt nauseated.

She grabbed Lucy's arm and said playfully, "Since you are the only girl around these pathetic boys. Why don't we start with girls locker room while you show me around the building."

Natsu tried to butt in, "We can show you around, Lucy is not that much smart when it comes to directing people."

Jessica frowned at the desperation in his eyes, as he was looking at his flower wistfully.

"Nah it is Girls locker room and no boy allowed there. Besides we girls can have fun ourselves. See you."

"But" Lucy's eyes were begging to Natsu but he was stuck in situations helplessly too.

X_X

"So where are we", Jessica asked while looking around. They have been walking around for fifteen minutes.

Lucy's mind was buzzing. She don't know this side of building very well.

"Maybe we are here." she pointed towards the door.

Jessica gave her bore look, "That's Gymnasium dummy. Maybe Natsu was right you are dumb."

Lucy didn't like the way she talked, but she knew Jessica was a good girl.

"It's ok. I have got a map."

Jessica grabbed a map from her hands and scanned it for few seconds, "Ok I memorized it."

Lucy was in awe. Really she was goddess of perfection.

Suddenly she felt the heaviness in the air.

"You know there was once a time, when Natsu was inseparable from me. I came back hoping things would be same. But then you happened to be wandering around in his life like a lost child. Gaining his attention but don't forget his household is paying you for your duties. You can never have him."

Lucy wanted to tell her about how it was between her and Natsu. But she didn't wanted to fuel the situation. So she remains silent, just for Natsu's sakes.

Jessica turned and gave her sharp look," You might have seen Destiny Games. Even must have played by yourself. So you know the lowest points Flowers get dropped. So I'll make sure you loose."

Lucy's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. She never felt this much helpless. Even she wants to scream to the hold world that she and Natsu belong to each other.

But it would ruin everything for them. It is crime to involve with your master. She needs to sort out Jessica's matters first. But she knows, Jessica is much important for Natsu and her friends.

X_X

Natsu was worried about her.

'_**Where the hell are you. I can't find you.' **_

He texted Lucy. When he saw her walking downstairs.

"Luce" he screams her name but she was walking down, ignoring the world.

Damn it. Not again.

He know she worried to much but he hates when he see her into that kind of situation. Natsu ran towards her. She still didn't turn.

He tapped on her shoulder. When their eyes met. He knew she was into distress.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as he caressed her face.

She leaned into his warmth.

"Nothing just tired." she closed her eyes as she put her face on his chest. Without wasting another seconds he embraced her, snaking his arms around her.

"You know the Destiny Games going to happen."she asked while biting her lips.

" Yeah so what."he questioned.

" Nothing" she don't want to burden him.

He playfully shoved her, "Seriously now I am your boyfriend. So you are doing it already. Girls are confusing. Single and carefree life is awesome."

She glared at him, "What did you say? You want to be single? I'll kick your ass to seven hell. If you even dare to cheat on me. You can break up if you want others girls."

He stopped into his ministration, when he gave her his predatory look.

Oh boy! She was in danger.

He slowly cornered her between the wall and his arms, as he whispered huskily into her ears," Love, if you ever again said about breaking up I'll lock you down in my house forever."

She gave him horrifying look.

He rolled her eyes, "jeez I ain't some pervert. I am kidding ok. Quit giving me nasty look. But I am serious about break up stuff. Never joke about it." he gave her deadpan look.

"I would not or who else's interested into being your girlfriend.

" Tch, baby don't take this body lightly. Girls are dying just to have piece of this heaven." he gave her his signature seductive smirk.

Her traitor heart going crazy like always.

Damn him and his hotness mix arrogance.

"I've seen better." she tried to maintain her remained dignity.

He was amused, "Yeah whatever floats your boat babe."

She know by the look. He wants her only for him.

He pulled her to his body as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Class is just about to start Mr. Dragneel."

"We can have fun before going there Ms Heartfilia."

"But we are in the hallway."

He sighed and softly pushed her away." After school you are mine only." he gave her last kiss as they moved to their class.

X_X

Sting did not need to know what was going here. But he was far from calculating right or wrong.

He was feeling horrible inside but it was to late. He watched as Jessica was watching, when Lucy entered with Natsu following behind her.

He was playful and she was laughing. Typical love birds. But he knows Natsu isn't capable of loving anything.

X_X

As the day passes by there was announcements about Destiny Games.

Jessica gave her challenging smile. Something was fishy but Lucy's heart was ready for everything.

She was in her own world when she felt something was tapping on her back.

She turned and saw pissed Natsu.

"Why you were looking at that Sting?"

She totally forgot Sting was also in the sight there because Jessica was his flower after all.

"Nothing."

"Are you hiding something? Or just decide to cheat with that baboon ass on me." he glared at her playfully.

"Maybe"

All of sudden his smile was wiped and she laughed at his expression.

Suddenly she stopped when she remembered his warning.

Shit. Shit.

He gave her victorious smirk.

She is idiot.

School was over for today. Destiny Games was starting from weekend. So her and Jessica challenge.

X_X

Natsu knew she was lost into her own world today. They were into his bedroom. Edward saw them but didn't said anything. He watched as she was looking out of the balcony into the deep blue sky with shade or violet and orange as sun was setting.

"Come on. You will damage your pea size brain by overthinking to much."

He walked behind her.

It started with him hugging her tightly before she had even turned her eyes, and he left uncountable smiling kisses all over her side of nape, then up to her shoulder, neck, and behind her ear.

Hmmm, his kisses made her have very nice shivers, and, this was her truth and trust with a wake up call like that, Lucy couldn't help but smile widely, too. Then, when she turned around to get smiling kisses on her lips, Natsu gave her not only what she wanted, but also unexpected and incredible little bursts of giggles with his nose stuck between her neck and ear.

Someone is reeeeeally happy, isn't it?

She messed with his hair, he responded by smilingly nibbling at her ear, and there came more chills.

Geeeeeeeez!

Then, while the faint waves of his shaking breaths - as well as his silk pink hair - were tickling at the side of her neck, he added light and quick kisses all over the area, and that made her whole body shake with goosebumps and chuckles, and they stayed like that until the rest of their bodies got warmed up, too.

He moved over her, putting her completely on her back, and while he was giving her rounds of breathtaking kisses, she heard his voice, "I want to kiss you in front of whole world to know you belong to me. And I am working on it. God..."

Being said many many times in his low and most pleased voice, and when Lucy embraced him tightly with her arms and legs, they both ended up becoming a happy entanglement of limbs and tongues cuddling each other through deep kisses and rounds of low giggles, also messing even more on his untidy bed.

She will be late for her house, but who the hell cares...

Her amazing boyfriend feels her heavy and concentrated stare on his body. With appreciation filled eyes, and he looks over his shoulder to her before teasing.

"Like what you are seeing, Ms. Heartfilia?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Dragneel."

She gives a naughty stare at him while licking her lips, and Natsu smirks as he turns around and walks besides his island kitchen to get at her side. Edward had prepared meals for them.

But these days she liked to prepare something for him. So he fixed few things into his kitchen joint to his bedroom.

He deliberately presses his body on hers, and she turns sideways on her seat to leave a kiss under his strong jaw.

"Want anything else?"

"Can I have a portion of Ms Heartfilia, too?"

"Planning on have me for dinner, too?"

"You always give a nice feast, huh?"

He presses his lips on her ear.

"Come and get me."

Oh, and she does that just as he wishes.

Sorry not sorry, women of this world: the man of your dreams is already taken, and his name, body, love and heart belong to me.

Thank you.

Later, when they get back to the bedroom after finishing there food it was past eight and Lucy told her mother she was staying with Cana. Natsu sits at the edge of their bed while She redoes her hair.

She notices his gaze at her slim body and she can't help but tease a bit.

"What are you doing looking at me?"

To her satisfaction she sees the corner of his lips going up. But as quick as it appeared, he shakes his head and almost mutters-

"Can you walk here?"

Lucy walks to him, never missing his beautiful onyx eyes. His hands go up to her waist while he brings her closer to him, he pulled her to him as he nuzzled into her.

Then, as he is holding her body up in front of him, the air of playfulness turned into something close to reverence. He was serious.

They looked deep into each other's eyes.

His fingers skim her skin with tenderness.

"I'm out of myself with all this, but..." He closes his eyes, sights deeply. "But I won't lie I'm worried about you. You will go through a lot of stuff, very big stuff, and-"

"Hey," Lucy places both her hands on his face, making him reopen his eyes and focus on hers. "Let's live one day per day. Just as we always have..."

She begins to comb his bangs up and caress his face. He adorably caresses her waist, and she feels a silly desire to melt in his hands.

"Natsu , you know how much I love you."

"I do."

"And I do know how much you love me."

"I do." he leaves a very long kiss on her still plain abdomen. "I do love, and I will never stop doing everything for you..."

And as he slowly begins to splash her body with lovingly kisses, she throws her head back, smiling quietly and wondering if human hearts could explode with love because this is a powerful, wonderful and heavenly feeling - knowing that you love and are loved back at the same intensity.

And when two hearts love each other so so so much that it cannot be contained, they overflow to create a new one...

"I can't even imagine how it will be when you hold me in your arms in front of whole world."

Natsu says nothing while he makes her sit on his lap, and Lucy uses her chance to lift her hands and slide her fingers through his silky pink hair.

He hums with her touch, and he brings her closer to his body, caressing behind her ear with the tip of his nose, holding her as if he never would let her go, brushing her neck with his sweet lips.

She closes her arms around his neck.

"Mr. Dragneel you always make me feel divine when you do this, so I want it one more time."

She feels a smile growing next her ear.

Have a taste of Paradise must be like receiving this godlike smiles, kisses and touches...

"As you command, Ms. Heartfilia."

And just as she truly wants, he does that.

Again, again, and again.

This definitely is set as the day as Natsu and Lucy are living both in Paradise.

Unknown to the hurricane coming towards them.

X_X

_**A/n: thanks to all my sweet readers who keep supporting me. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Till then enjoy angels. Read and review@@**_


	19. chapter 19

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**_

X_X

After few days Destiny Games was finally here. Every participant was having fun. First was 1200 meters dash for male students.

Lucy's mind drifted towards Natsu , he was not here yet. They need to practice basketball.

Natsu was glaring at Sting.

"Why are you doing this Eucliffe? You were one of my best friends. What happened to us? Why you using Jessica for your mind games, I know you want more than friendship from Lucy."

Sting gave his most distant hollow look to him, "Huh, what? You still don't give fuck about Jesse. Did you forget you were always following her like sick puppy. Don't you know about her health? Her heart surgery in France?"

"She is my best friend even she act likes a bitch. She is one of good girl. I know about her surgery and it was successful, she is safe and sound." Natsu replied.

"It was successful but she cannot withstand extreme exercise activities or anxiety. And as you know these Games has many activities. You will be responsible if something happens to Jessica." Sting looked at him with serious look.

"My hands are already full from Lucy's matters all the time, and right now Jessica is yours flower. Why don't you take care of her."

Sting was silent for a moment then he spoke, "You know I'll never let her do anything stupid or something dangerous. But now I'd promise to help her to make you realize your mistakes. And you know her once she's determined nobody can stop her."

Natsu was frustrated as he ran his hands into his soft messy hair.

Damn he wanted Lucy in his arms right now. Her touch always able to calm him down.

" What mistakes are you talking about? I'm just trying to live my life with the person I care about. I care about Jessica but she will never be more than a friend to me."

Sting wanted to punch Natsu in the face.

"You were the one who had promised her in the past. You gave Jessica false hopes. So you will be responsible for everything. So if you know about it. Why don't you just accept her and leave Lucy. I'll take care of her, besides you don't deserve kind person like her."

"You don't know anything just stop it man. I'm tired. Why don't we fix these problems between us."Natsu gave his answer to Sting . Even he wanted to smash his fist on his face but he'd promised Lucy to be humble and calm. Still he tried to be polite but his former friend is being a bit of an ass.

" Tch, you are something, still pretending to be a good guy. Give me a break but if you are really that much of a good friend why don't you go and stop Jessica from running into 1200 meters dash."

"WHAT?"

Natsu knew she was tomboy always blending between guys so nobody knew what a girl was doing in male race. He was in conflict, he need to be with Lucy as their own match was coming but he can't leave Jessica, that crazy girl. So he ran towards the race track, where participants were stretching and preparing.

X_X

Lucy's eyes watched as ball was again falling into the wrong position. Damn this where the hell is Natsu.

"Your looks can kill if that ball was alive." Sting said as he lightly tapped her shoulder.

"How did you found me."

"just knew you would be here."

Suddenly there was a voice and 1200 meters race was started.

"Natsu was stressed about something." he said while lighting his cigarette. It's been so long since she saw him smoking.

Lucy was surprised, "He was with you? Did he said something?"

Her mind was filled with thoughts, why he was with Sting . He don't like him. Even she wants them to become friends again.

Sting felt like an ass. As he felt the guilt into his heart, he knew this will hurt Lucy . But he had no option.

" Don't worry and its not my place to tell by the way look."as he pointed towards the race track and Lucy's heart stopped.

Natsu was running next to Jessica. Even she looked like a guy but Lucy's eyes will know by the beauty and fierce personality, it was Jessica.

Hurt and pain.

That's what she felt when she saw them.

X_ X

Natsu was afraid for his reckless friend, "Stop it Jessica if you run in that high pace you will get an another heart attack."

"Shut up idiot." she ignored him.

And she ran ahead of him.

Natsu was worried about her.

"Jesse please listen you aren't like normal peoples. Your heart can't take all this stress."

"Are you gonna treat me like patient forever. I am not that much fragile."

"But.."

"It's ok Natsu, I ain't like some stupid girl who needs a guy to support her."

That was harsh Natsu knew she was addressing Lucy here.

She was few steps ahead when he saw her stumbled and clutching her chest.

Fear gripping his heart as he ran towards her.

"JESSE"

He was frozen in his place when he saw her laughing.

"I was kidding. Just wanted to see if you care."

"Of course i l do you idiot." he chided her.

This time she was serious as she looked into his eyes, "I'll stop if you give me one kiss Natsu."

He was surprised, "Stop being stupid. You know we are best friends and l can't do this with yo-" before he could say anything Jessica pulled him down and stole a passionate kiss.

X_X

Hurt, betrayal, pain.

Lucy's eyes were filled with water what she was seeing in front of her. Sting was shell shocked too. He knew Natsu was jerk but falling to this level. He didn't knew he would do something like this.

"Are you ok Luce?" he asked worriedly as he gripped Lucy's shoulder. She was standing there.

'It was Jessica's parents who decided there engagement but why Natsu is kissing her if he don't feel anything for her? "

" Why you do this? You are a strong girl why still with this bastard? " Sting was furious as he cupped her cheeks in his hands and wiped her tears.

" I.. I am." words were not making any sense to her to shocked to hear or see.

" You still think he will love you while he is always breaking your heart like this."

" Few months back I didn't said anything but today I'm telling you if you leave him, and become my flower you'll never have to worry. I care for you more than him." he looked into her honey brown innocent eyes.

She gently pushed him away as she wiped her fallen tears.

" Thanks Sting but I can't stop loving him. I know it sounds stupid but I can't help it. It's not in my hand. I am beyond repair."

Sting took a deep breath as he felt something wet on his cheeks.

Tears.

Damn. He wiped it quickly and looked at her. The girl who was like puzzle. He cannot understand her.

" You are too good for this fucked up situation."

She laughed bitterly," I don't even know how I messed up. If I'll scream to the world that I am in love with the soul heir of Dragneel family. His name, fame and honour will be tarnished. I don't know what kind of bad punishment and situation he'll have to face."

"You are still worried about that idiot.

She gave him sad smile," That's how we low society people work. Our hearts are only known for the love. We don't know the game of high society and rich elite people. I don't know how to play games. I am stupid but that's how we people function."

Sting crushed his cigarette and gave her sad nod," Remember whenever and wherever you'll need me I'll be there."

"I know"

X_X

She was into the gym storage where all the sports equipment was stocked. She was putting the basketballs she had picked for practice beforehand.

Suddenly she felt pain on her head as she saw a basketball falling next to her with soft thud.

She turned and saw annoyed Natsu giving her nasty look.

"What?" she glared back. His brows twitched as he walked towards her and corners her between the equipment and him.

"I saw you were pretty cozy with that bastard Eucliffe. Even I warned you about it."

"I DIDN'T YOU JERK" she screamed at him.

His eyes were wide for a moment as he pinned to the wall.

"What happened?" as he nipped on her neck. He can feel she was angry but why? But she was looking hot as hell but that not the matter right now.

"You are my flower, only mine. Don't disobey me."

She ignored him.

"Look here Luce. Talk to me. What's wrong baby." he finally kissed her spot near the earlobe but she tried to get out of his grip. He tried to stop her but froze when he felt tears on his chest. And he let her go immediately.

"I don't have confidence to do this anymore."

"What?"

"You and me."

He nearly died as he grabbed her wrist, "Don't fucking say that Lucy ." he gave her ferocious look.

"Maybe Sting is right."

" What's that jerk told you. I'll break his bones how dare he comes near my girlfriend."

Her breath hitched," Your girlfriend. "

" Yeah so what did he said? "

" You are liar and two timer? " she blames him when he realizes what she meant.

Fuck..

Did she saw Jessica kissing him?

He slowly approached her as she backed away from him. But there was wall behind her and she cannot run anymore.

" I won't force or stop you Luce but if you still trust me than just listen to me I did not kiss her."

Lucy's heart can feel the gentle and genuinely feeling she always gets from him. She still needs explanation.

She folded her arms and glared at him. "Care to tell why you sucked her face when I was still here you idiot."

He smiled her.

His firecracker was back. Oh god he missed it. As he cannot take it anymore as he pulled her to him and crashed his lips on her.

She could feel his anger, pain and answers. She responded with same eagerness as they were hot mess in each other arms.

She pulled back there lips swollen and blush dusting from cheeks. She ran her hand into his hair. As he closed his eyes and rested his head on her chest. He was back where he belongs.

She don't want to risk his reputation and honour in society.

"I don't have confidence yet Natsu."

He looked into her eyes as he took her soft hands into his huge ones.

"I'll never let you go. Whenever you are ready tell me. I would never force you into anything. When you want I will tell others about us."

"But don't go making out with others or I'll never forgive you."

He smiled, "Yes Ma'am"

"Forever your flower Master Natsu."

"Look only at me, listen only to me. I promise I'll never hurt you."

" I know." as she kissed his palm taking his hands from her cheek.

He gave her longing look.

" What? "

" Did I tell you look hot as hell."

"Shut up Mr and help me."

"Ok babe! nice way to ruin a mood."

She threw a ball at him as he dodge and grabbing her arms they fell on ground. She was laughing as he laid there with her on his chest.

"I am here and still not make out with you."he said in seductive low voice.

Her heart thudding but she shoved him," I am not like Mr. Dragneel that I'll make out with you in here."

"Are you sure." he said huskily. Unfastened his tie opening his shirt revealing his packs and hard washboard chest

Lucy grabbed his tie and pulled him to her. His front glued to her. She tiptoed when she reached his ears, "If you behave maybe later."

He smiled, "Oh I'll be good boy for sure." as they both smiled and finished there work.

X_X

Jessica was coming out of locker room as Sting was waiting for her outside the door.

"Why you guys kissed?"

"He is my fiance. It's natural

" you kissed him? " Sting didn't know Jesse would do something like that.

" It's not like you Jessica." he felt his heart twisted with unknown emotions. He likes Lucy but Jessica was his childhood love.

Jessica felt like a dirty bitch playing twisting games but she know Lucy's mind and act was just to trap Natsu for money and all.

She will get him back and everything will go back like it's used to be in back days.

X_X

_**A/N:. New chapter and have a nice day. Shine bright like a diamond. Stay bless. Read and review. @@**_


	20. chapter 20

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**_

X_X

They were in school, Lucy was watching as Natsu was in the school field doing his sets. He had told her to train because game was starting from tomorrow. As he was not worried because, he had trained her six months back.

He came to her, dripping in sweat but still fine as always. She shook her head to stop the crazy things her mind was suggesting to do with him right now. Oh you naughty girl. She laughed at her own joke.

Natsu took a deep breath, "As always your stupidity never cease to amaze me. I am talking to you but, you laughing like a creepy girl."

She gave him annoying look, "shut up. I am not creepy. In fact I am cute." she innocently baited her eyelashes.

Natsu paused for a second, he looked at her lips. Suddenly he blinked and frowned, "Stop with your seductive games and focus. I will run a thousand meters dash with you for now."

After few hours of training and running. Natsu and Lucy were in basketball court. As Lucy was trying to put ball in basket for past twenty minutes.

"I trained you like pro and you have forgotten everything. What the hell Luce."

She sighed, "Sorry."

He took her in his arms, "Don't be love. I'll take care of it."

"Hey guys."

They both turned and saw Jellal and Gray was coming to their way. Lucy walk towards Jellal as Gray had something to discuss with Natsu.

When she saw two boys talking. She fell down on the grass. Jellal saw her gloomy face, "What happened?" he asked while fixing his glasses.

"It's unfair Jellal."

"Huh,What?"

"It's about Jessica, she is cute, rich, smart and athletic... And she is Natsu's fiance."

Jellal sat down beside her, "Yeah but you got a healthy body and most importantly the king of players, Natsu is with you."

She laughed at his cheerful talks as she noticed, "What you mean by health. I remember once Natsu told me about Jessica's surgery . What's wrong with her?"

"Her heart."

"huh?"

"Her heart was weak since she was young. She would faint, have stroke and mild heart attacks. Her last surgery was successful in France. But sports can be dangerous for her, so if she tried some extreme sports or work. She may have another attack which can cause her life. She can die, I ain't sure why she doesn't stop all the recklessness she keeps doing."

Suddenly Lucy stood and ran inside the school building. She stopped when she spotted Jessica. She ran up to her and gave her a basketball.

" You don't need to stress yourself in games Jessica. I accept! you are better then me." Lucy's smile could light up the world.

"Pathetic act of mercy, so you heard about my poor heart, I guess but I don't need your mercy. I'll have fair match. You need to worry about yourself in destiny games."

"I am not worried about games because I have Natsu. I just wanted to stop you doing anything which can hurt everyone you love."

"YeahI know. Now I need to go."

"Take care of yourself, see you tomorrow in game."

X_X

"You seem distant and distressed?" Sting asked as he saw Jessica looking outside of window.

"I was just thinking, today Lucy came to me and told me to back off from games because it's to dangerous for my heart."

Sting was laughing. She turned and gave him annoying look, "What so funny?"

"Typical Lucy, getting cozy with enemies. She is just to innocent to understand your mind games."

Something stung into Jessica's heart as she saw Sting laughing adoringly at her nemesis.

"She was pretending, I am sure. You guys are to bewitched to understand that."

Sting stood grabbing his jacket as he took his bike's keys," Deep down you also know her. I know Jessica I promise you to help with that bastard matter but I won't tolerate if Luce got a scratch. I know you ain't that evil. And don't worry I know how to win destiny games."

"I will get Natsu , your precious flower won't be hurt." she clenched her first.

X_X

Finally the games were here. The whole field was decorated as contestants were lining up for their game.

"We are going to face others." Lucy was anxious.

"Relax will you? We are fine, just focus on our game." Natsu tried to calm her down.

"How can I, what if I didn't grabbed your pass and fouled the ball. Or trip and fall."

He grabbed her, and pulled her to him in his lap as he placed a soothing kiss on her neck as he messaged her palms, "Babe, breathe you are freaking over nothing."

She took a deep breath as she looked up at his face and smiled, "I need a something to drink, I am parched."

He sighed and stood, "Wait I'll get it for you" as he pushed her gently from his lap and gave a quick kiss on her lips, she giggled and he smirked.

He was halfway down the hall, when realization hit him.

"That girl again tricked me doing her work, I am her master but she keeps me wrapped around her fingers."

He put the coin into the machine as he was waiting for a juice to come out.

"So now you are her butler also?"

"Jesse" he turned and looked at her, he was still angry by her surprised kiss but he did not wanted to bring that matter anymore, Lucy was crying over this. He can't imagine seeing her in tears over stupid reasons.

"I am her salve, butler, lover, master, it should not concern you. Don't you worry about your health. Quit it Jessica, this game is too severe for you."

"Shut up I won't quit. Whatever you say, i ain't giving up. I will fight until I won't be prepare to lose your flower, you can't save her."

Natsu growled and punched the wall. He was getting sick of all this. He will protect Lucy, he knows she was stupid enough to trust all those, who wanted to hurt her. His instincts was telling him something bad going to happen.

X_X

Sting looked at the scenario in front of him. He took the last puff of his cigarette as he threw the bud off and crushed it under his shoes. He grabbed Joe from his shoulder, "You know what you have to do."

Joe shakes with fear as he stutters, "Ye-yes, I'll d-do."

"Good." and Sting was gone like a wind.

"Stupid Natsu." Jessica was disappointed when she saw him acting this way.

"No need to worry, I've taken care of everything." Sting said as he didn't looked at her.

"What's wrong. Look at me." she was feeling kind of dirty and guilty inside.

"Why it's matter anymore, you wanted Natsu, you are going to succeed."

He left abruptly, Jessica knew in heart that Sting was angry with her, even she will not accept but it was not easy for her to see Natsu with someone else.

X_X

Damn this world. Natsu was still annoyed with his talk with Jessica. He was back to the court, when he saw Lucy was trying to put ball in basket but again failed.

Jeez!

This girl is hopeless. He was going to say something when he saw her getting successful. She was trying her new shot and amazingly did good.

He was proud over his firecracker. "Oi, you should basket like this in match today." he gave her the juice as she drank from it.

"I am not very good in basketball but I'll try my best." she gave him the assurance.

He pulled her into sizzling hug as he whispered into her ear, "I'll confirm."

"What?"

"I'll confirm your posture and shooting form. I hope you didn't forgot."

Her breath hitched as she clutches his shirt in her fist. She remembered his touch, when he used to teach her how to handle ball in his own sexual mischievous teaching way.

"I want to confirm, Love, should not I."

"Yes please." she gave him mischievous smile. He also responded with same enthusiasm.

Suddenly he was behind her and temperature was hot and heavy. He slide his fingers on her back, " Straighten your back." as he snaked his other arm under her shirt and traced the soft skin of her flat stomach,"Arms on right angle. Focus you breath." as he landed the soft kiss on the nape of her neck, she moaned in bliss.

Suddenly there was a huge thud, and Natsu felt pain as he jerked away from Lucy.

"That's sexual harassment, idiot."

"Jessica". Lucy was startled by her presence. Natsu was giving her glare.

"He is a player but as a girl you should stop him from taking advantage of you, Lucy you can't let him touch you."

"It's ok we were just having fun and he was technically teaching me the gesture to throw ball correctly."

"By the way game is starting, it's your chance."

Jessica left as she saw they were both again laughing and touching.

She came to Sting , "You did your work right."

"Yes."

She felt Sting was kind of avoiding her. But it was worth.

Natsu looked at the Joe and his flower. He was champion of basketball.

"We are going to lose. I can't beat any championship."

"We got it babe, like I told just focus and remember don't dare to cheat."

"I am just worried, who will get the lowest rank will fail. And between these guys I am the failure. That will make Jessica win, right?"

She was stopped by Natsu's harsh lips crashing on her soft ones. This kiss was different. Desperate, fierce and amazing.

Natsu , Lucy vs Joe and his champion flower.

Sting was sure that Natsu will lose. But the game was miracle, Natsu failed his every attempt to make Lucy lost. And it was nick of time when he passed the ball to Lucy and she pulled it into the basket, while winning the game.

He was shocked, as much as he could not believe Natsu was actually trying to keep Lucy his flower.

"We are ready for next next round in two minutes." Lucy's voice was fill with happiness.

"Yeah" Natsu replied while pouring the water on his face from bottle. Just one more match.

"I can win with some tricks, I don't need to use this much strength."Lucy pouted.

" I hate lying and cheating, and if you dare to cheat, I'll punish you." he gave her playful glare.

She smiled as he was putting the water away. She embraced his chest while one arm tracing his biceps, she tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "Oh! I am ready for any punishment Master." the grace and dangerous seductive voice. As she licked his earlobe and bit it gently.

Natsu nearly had an heart attack by her this bold move. Before he could reply she shoved him and ran.

"You trick me again. Wai-"

But he was interrupted by Joe.

"NATSU.. ."his voice held panic.

They both stopped.

" What? "

" Jessica collapsed."

Natsu felt like his world stopped. His friend collapsed.

" WHAT? "he yelled.

"But how?"

"She was fine but she suddenly fell and fainted. Jellal and Gray is there but they seem helpless."

Suddenly there was announcement on microphone.

"The game will now start, please Natsu team and Rafael team proceed to ground."

Lucy was frozen in her place.

"Go to Jessica." she said it. He stopped.

"But our game. You won't be a able to stop them alone."

"I'll try to hold till you come back."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, LOVE"

"I'll be fine. Don't be late. Now hurry." as she put her palm on his face. He kissed her cheek as he turned, "I'll be back."

She stood there alone. Sting was waiting in the shadows as he saw this scenario. He felt like bastard doing this but when he saw that Natsu left Lucy, even he knew , she lost it, she will be gone forever. But it was nothing new. He knows Natsu was using the innocent Lucy.

"Like I told he still cares for Jesse."

Lucy looked back she didn't have time but still she replied, "It's not his matter anymore. It's our. See you later Sting ."

she left with a determined smile like always and, his heart skipped a beat like always.

Lucy reached alone when Rafael and his flower looked around for Natsu.

"Oh you came. But where is your master?"

"He got some task."

"So you are here to withdraw from the game, right?"

"No, until Natsu comes back, I'll play alone."

X_X

_**A/N: It's been a crazy month but i wanted to update this. I've got myself lots of work assignments and stuffs.Keep reading and reviewing. Glad to hear you liked previous chapter.**__**Keep shining angels. Till then. @@**_


	21. chapter 21

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss but if I become his apprentice... Kidding.**_

X_X

The match has now started, as Rafael and his flower took position.

"1,2,3..Fire."

"What? Are you afraid from game already?"

They taunted Lucy as they were ahead from five goals.

She looked around and her thoughts drifted towards the conversation, she had with Natsu. .

Until Natsu comes back, I'll fight alone and keep my spirit up. I've to put up with this game.

She didn't give up as she kept facing the balls.

X_X

(_**School infirmary) **_

Sting looked at Jessica, she was sitting there waiting for Natsu to come. They both knew he was coming.

She was lost in her thoughts, "If you think this is wrong we can stop Jesse."

He knelt to her level. She looked into his eyes with her sad ones.

"I've never wanted anyone else, you remember we were so close back then. So what's happened to us. Tell me?"

She questioned him about her and Natsu.

"You promised this will be your final move. Right?"

She stood and pushed him out of the infirmary, "Yeah, yeah! Now go before he spot you."

Sting was out of the room as door was slammed shut. Something was dangerously wrong, his bell was ringing for some unknown reasons.

Jessica looked around, he was coming. She smiled as she looked at the hidden camera near the flowers.

She laid down pretending to be sick.

I left for a while for my surgery, and next thing i knew he is with some cunning broke girl. She needs to lose her Destiny games today.

Natsu was running furiously as he reached the infirmary.

"JESSE"

He slammed open the door, she was lying there, his friend was hurt. He rushed near her and took her hand in his.

"Are you alright. I told you to stop. See what happen to you." he was angry.

He was mumbling when he stopped by a laugh. He looked at the smirking Jessica. He was confused.

"You were sick seconds ago and now you're laughing?"

"You still like me. I knew you would come to my rescue. Leaving that girl."

He was shocked. As he stood.

"You Broke all the trust I had for you. You disgust me. Do you have any idea Lucy will drop without me."

"Where are you going?" she asked as she opened the few buttons of her shirt and was in her bikini top only.

He looked at her, nearly naked body and turned his face averting his eyes. She frowned.

"You don't want to look at me."

His back was facing her as he spoke, "I have girlfriend. I don't need to look at any other girl in this position which isn't her."

Her world collapsed, "But I am your fiancee."

"And she is my world." he replied monotonously.

With a deep sigh he took off his shirt and threw it at her, "Cover yourself. I got more important matter to deal. I need to go back to my flower. I might see her crying face if I made her wait any longer."

He was about to go when Jessica hugged him from behind.

"Don't go."

X_X

The game was pretty interesting as she remembered there was literally no rule applied for the games of riches.

She was straddling Rafael the whole time. The game was about to over. She cheated but didn't had any other option.

"Natsu and his flower will proceed for next round."

She needed a master to play with her. But Natsu was not here so she was straddling Rafael making him helpless to join the game. She did pretty good.

She was hit in the face by ball many time. She felt dizzy as she had win this round just fourteen minutes were remaining, She was feeling the tiredness taking over her. As her eyes was shutting down, just one name escaped from her lips.

"Natsu"

X_X

_**(Infirmary**_)

Everything was silent, Jessica was hugging him tightly. Her barely covered chest smashed in his back.

"Natsu even you have forgotten about us. I still remember, give us a chance please."

He just stood there. His hands were fisted.

"I love you, Natsu. I am your fiancee after all."

He jerked away from her and snatched the curtain from the nearby window and he wrapped it around her tightly. As he turned to looked at her.

"Stop with this Fiancé shit. It's just a childhood story. And yes I used to have crush on you. It's pretty normal when a guy and girl are friends, it's bound to happen. You were the only cool girl around."

She was shell-shocked.

"If anything happens to you, then me Gray, Jellal will be there. And before you gush about our non existence love story. Go ask that dick Sting. That bastard has been in love with you since years"

" Sting will never accept me. He is too good to love someone whose heart belongs to someone else."

"Look Jessica we are friends. If you don't want to lose the final string between us. I suggest you to stop. And don't dare to come between me and Lucy. I can do anything for her."

He gave her one final look, his eyes were hooded and mysterious, he walked out the room.

X_X

" You clumsy girl. Get up and play."

Rafael was crushed under her weight.

There were only nine more minutes left. She opened her eyes, she was beyond tired. She panicked, she needs to basket.

Rafael instructed his flower to finish her and game with ball. As he gave the scariest smile like a creep and position the ball to her face.

She knew it was difficult to get away from professional players. In fear she buried her face in Rafael's chest.

She waited but the ball didn't hit her.

She looked up and saw her knight in shining armour smili- glaring at her.

Wait, what?

Natsu was there in the nick of time, but what he saw made his blood boil.

His girl was snogging with some baboon.

He gave her glare,"I'll punish you."

Finally she realized, she was hugging Rafael under her, she stood to hug him but stopped, everyone was looking.

One wrong move and tomorrow whole news will filled from scandalous things.

But she was happy. Natsu dip his face to her level.

"Sorry to make you wait, love."

He looked at his opponents.

"I move, you wait."

"Ok babe" she winked at him making him stumbling. He glared at her. She laughed.

Oh the joy of making him blush.

He dunked.

They won last goal in remaining ten seconds.

The final announcement happened.

"The flower who is dropping is Rafael's flower."

"Oh poor thing." Lucy's eyes were filled with sadness.

" The fuck, you think so? "

" Yeah he was so nice. He kept me safe literally. He was cozy and I am kinda feeling bad for him."

The scenes of his girlfriend intimated with other guy was burning in his image. His breath was raged.

"You are most stupid flower. I've ever met."

"No and you are awfully late."

"Are you blaming your master?"

"No, my hot and handsome boyfriend."

He gave her a loop sided smirk.

"I forgive you.".

"You are Idiot mater and stupid boyfriend. Leaving me alone. I am going to Rafael side."

"STAY"

she was frozen in her place. His voice was calm but stormed.

She gave him sweetest smile.

"Shall I punish you?"

"Yes you can." As she bit his lips and traced his chest lightly down to stomach, his breath hitched as he closed his eyes desperately wanting more. She stopped and laughed.

Oh no! Not again.

He frowned as he saw her walked away seductively. They were out of people's reach.

He had faced a lot,still didn't wanted to tell her about what happened between him and Jessica today. He was furious and angry.

Lucy's mind was playful right now. She looked at him.

He looked tired, bedraggled really, his usually perfect hair sticking up here and there and his facial expression looks troubled.

'He's adorable.' she thought to herself.

Natsu felt her eyes on him. He grabbed her arms and took off to the nearby empty deserted classroom. It was one of his sacred places.

X_X

"I will never do anything to hurt you." he blurted.

"Natsu, what's going on? How is Jessica?"

"Forget her. Just focus on us, even our entire relationship was purely based on money in the start. But we are in different situations." he sighed. It was exhausting.

"My parents wanted me to have this job of taking care of you because it provides us the better life. And it was not begging. In their eyes I was getting paid for my work."

"Because, for one, that would make me just want you more. I don't give fuck anymore Luce . It's been enough. I am going to tell others that you are my girlfriend. Let me start it with telling our friends. Ok. Please don't stop me anymore. I am tired of not telling people about us." he gave her a slight smile, and her breath seized in her throat when he cupped her cheek with one hand. "That's not all you're worth to me. You are far more precious." she smiled at that and leaned into his touch, grasping his hand with her own. "And secondly...do you really think I could let any other man have you?" he asked, voice a low timbre that had her shivering even as she stilled out of disbelief.

Her eyes went wide as she gaped at him. For the second time that day, she was at a complete loss for words. He gave her a small smile, then glanced down at her lips, the motion had her inhaling sharply. He looked up at her before he leaned in, and she closed her eyes in bliss when he kissed her. She whimpered, hiccuping on a sob against his lips.

She was suddenly emotional, don't know but something was telling that Natsu was restless.

He pulled back enough to look at her, noses still touching, and she flexed her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. He wiped at her wet cheeks, and she smiled again, cautiously optimistic. She hiccuped again before speaking, "Does that mean you love me more than anything ?" she whispered, voice trembling and breathless with emotion.

His eyes darkened with what she presumed to be desire, and she shrank back against the wall when he pressed forward, his motions swift and (if she was honest) rough, but tantalisingly so. It was surprising how quickly the atmosphere changed, how quickly they went from somber to passionate. Not that she had much time to dwell on that fact.

She liked it when his all attention was on her.

Her skin erupted in fireworks , and she shivered as he dragged his fingers and lips over her neck, so light it almost tickled. And then he was lifting her shirt, tracing her skin softly...she lifted her back to accommodate him without hesitation. She breathed a soft moan when he gripped her hair and tilted her head back, leaving his tongue over her neck as his hand slid into across the soft skin of her belly and tugged them down over her waist.

"What are you do-ing? " she asked, though her question was not in opposition of his actions. Her voiced cracked as she spoke and she jolted in surprise when he buried his face into her neck.

"Answering your question if I love you more than anything." he murmured, tongue grazing over her neck and brushing against and tracing the marvelous curves of her body.

She gasped when he bit her neck. It's going to be hickey for sure.

His kisses were feather like and then he sucked sharply on her collarbone. Her body jerked into motion and rolled into his vigorous touch at that point, hands fisted in either his hair or his shirt . His hands were like fire.

It was different today, like he was telling her. They belong to each other entirely...at which point he gradually stopped, and she whined at the apparent loss of his touch.

"Natsuu.." she breathed, hands reaching for him in her confusion.

He sat up and settled himself on his knees, beginning to tug his shirt up. Though he paused briefly to look at her, the question of permission in his eyes,

"You know, I was player. I had broken many girl's heart which I regret now. When they used to confess their feelings, I would just laugh it off but now i feel terrible when I am in same situation. How I would feel if you rejected me?"

She knew immediately what he was asking, it was hard not to know, really. She sighed, both incredibly touched and completely irritated with how much he insisted on being a gentleman. It was sweet of him to ask, granted, but she wasn't hesitant this time, not in the slightest. "If I wasn't, you would know. From starting we were fated to be with each other even we were trying to kill each other desperately. But you have me Natsu . I feel the same for you. I also get afraid what will happen if you aren't there anymore. Don't worry." she said, grasping at his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. She also pulled him in a tantalising hug.

This was the touch he wanted, to erase Jessica feeling touched his body.

"Just making sure." he said, lowering his lips to the side of her neck he hadn't attended yet. She hummed in delight, burying her fingers in his hair and hiking her legs up over his waist, locking her ankles together at the small of his back. She then used them to pull his pelvis in close, gyrating her hips slowly and languidly.

He grunted, pulling away from where he lavished attention to her face

He gave her a look that she couldn't quite decipher before he stood, She eyed him with a soft smile as he stepped back into the empty class. She was tempted to just never let him go, but she refrained, as he was already given her everything and pressing himself up against her. She giggled at the cute noise he created when she kissed his chest. He gave her a glare before trying again, this time he won't let her play with him.

Her laughing ceased immediately, brows furrowing together when he proved successful. When he kissed her hardly She reached up and gripped his shoulders tightly when he moved his lips furiously. They were in sync - this time in pain when she felt metallic taste in her mouth - and he stopped abruptly, blinking in what looked like disorientation.

"Sorry." he said, and she nodded in understanding.

"It's okay now...well not really...just never knew you were this desperate for me!" he visibly jumped at her exclamation, having just moved when she said: "It's okay now". His wide-eyed expression was enough to make her giggle tersely, nearly out of breath.

She managed to hold her breath. A difficult task. But she managed it with no small amount of controlled, steady breathing. And after a moment she looked down and tugged him to her, to return his kiss with same amount of passion.

It was an odd feeling, she determined. Having him as her. It was as if she had been empty for all this time and yet never realized it until he filled her void heart. She liked it, to be honest. Everything about it just felt right . She relaxed considerably, as she let him do wonders to her body She glanced at his waiting features with a tentative smile.

It's been an hour since they were locked there, in their own world.

He raised a brow, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath before she responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and chuckled quietly, "I'm trying to keep it together...you have no idea how hard it is to keep me away from you. Whenever you are in front of me it's hard not to touch or able to kiss you." he murmured, his body leaning in her touch obvious desire to move closer to her. She hummed in acknowledgment and trailed her hands down his back, sliding over and tugging him towards her again, in an attempt to give what he wants, her touch and prompt him into moving. A most effective method.

His lips parted in a breathy sigh, his

One of best of ways.

In his arms her body tingling with warmth and pleasure.

This precious time between them. But it lasted long enough. And she could care less.

"We need to go Natsu." she said. He groaned pressing his forehead to her shoulder as locking her in here was surely worth it. His arms gave out as soon as he was spent, and she grunted softly as his full weight landed atop her, body quaking momentarily. He murmured a curse or two, and she snickered at him for it, stroking her hand up and down his sweaty back.

A silent contentment settled over them as they both took in the afterglow.

She laughed he was acting like kid not letting her go. Her heart was thumping with love, strange warmth in her heart that just made her feel so complete and happy.

The faces he made when she annoyed him. she sighed as she thought of them again. He was a heir of billions and worth more then she could imagine. She don't give crap because this bad boy also belongs to her, when she used her hand to trace his cheek,

She was about to comment on it, but he spoke first, and she forgot her thoughts to smile in amusement at his words.

"I'm still mad at you." he breathed, turning his head to the nearest skin his lips could reach - that being her neck - and kissing her there.

"Are you?" she asked, her hand wandering up to his nape and tracing it lightly, making him shiver.

"Only a little." he murmured against her fluttering pulse, still peppering her skin with lazy kisses.

"But you love me more than anything, remember." she said, the corners of her eyes crinkling with the force of her broad smile.

He looked up at her and shakily propped himself up on his forearms, "I do." he said as he kissed her lips.

"And if I say I love you too, will you forgive me for hugging Rafael?" she asked, fingers caressing his shoulder and trailing to his collarbone.

He scoffed, "I've already forgiven you, damned girl." he said.

"Then why are you still mad?" she chuckled. She knows he get jealous over any guy who comes to her contact.

"Because I'm going to stay mad at you until I'm not anymore. Doesn't mean I can't forgive you if I'm still mad." he said, rolling off of her with a grimace.

"Mhmm. It was cute."

" Cute? " he echoed, incredulous. He hated when he blushed like some teenage punk, who just hit puberty.

He checked the time in his watch, they had been here for nearly two hours.

"You're hungry, it's not late we can grab something to eat before next round." he said, kissing her nose and sitting up. "Fix yourself, I'll kill others if they they dare to look at you like this."

She laughed at his possessiveness. He smiled back.

"After games are over. I'm going to lock us in my room for the rest of the day...and the next day. Won't let you go." he paused, "Just to talk."

"Right, just talk." she gave him a sly look, "I'd like that." she giggled, sitting up with him and handing him his discarded shirt.

"We should bring food though." she added as she fixed her hairs, he was gazing at her with soft eyes lovingly. "So we can actually stay in your room all day."

He scoffed, "I guess not all day."

She wiped her bangs away from her face and threaded her fingers through her loose hair. "We might want to inform my family if I want to stay at your place." she said as she gave up on fixing her post-coital hairstyle.

"Hey." he came up behind her and hugged her to his chest with hands around her waist, his brow furrowed in contemplation.

"Yeah?" she placed her hand over his, the other going up to thread through his hair.

"Don't mention anything to your family. At least not yet. I want to handle it on my own, first we will tell our friends then families. Ok" he said.

"You mean about us. You will tell your parents?" she tilted her head, confused,

"Why not?"

"Because I do think we should talk about it. After all we won't be able to hide it they are bound to find out. And it's time to meet each other families" he said.

She spun in his grip so she could see his face, "You don't think it would be dangerous if they knew. You are son of one of the billionaire on earth and I am just and average girl with regular high school problems ." she said, it was not a question.

He nodded, "I don't care about fame or money. I'll earn enough for us. I don't need luxury, it's all waste without you. Now let's go or I won't be able to stop myself." he jerked his head toward the door, "Our friends must be looking for us now and i still need to tell you something. As we promised not to hide anything from each other but not now." he admitted.

She knew something was not right, she nodded slowly, "I know what you mean. So...we will talk later whatever is bothering you?"

He frowned, "I don't know for sure, I am shocked to what's going to happen but it'll be alright."

Lucy bit her lip, "That honestly sounds like a good idea. I am always there if you needed to talk Natsu." she said, rationalising mostly to placate her own consciousness.

"I am blessed to have you Luce" she tilted his head up to kiss him, mindful of their slight height difference.

He scowled when she pulled back smiling . "In any case, I'm still your girlfriend but allowed to hang out with other guys." she murmured tried to change the topic, and his scowl dropped in favor of that face he always made when she did something to push his buttons but she knew it was how he showed affection.

"Me too."

"And I'm still hungry."

He scoffed and pulled away from her, "Well come on then!" he said as he exited the room. And she scampered after him.

This is perfect she thought as she didn't saw the darkness followed them from behind.

X_X

_**A/n: longest chapter ever. Just for you fam. So keep reading and tell me if you liked it. Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it guys. Till then take care. @@**_


	22. chapter 22

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**_

_**X_X**_

It's been a while since Gray visited her. It may be a while but nothing has changed, from past eighth months since his confrontation with Natsu he was coming to her. But she was lying there like a porcelain doll.

"Juvia" he slowly whispered her name.

He took her hand in his, softly caressing her knuckles.

"You remember back then when we were kids, you were the prettiest girl I've ever met. I was to shy to approach you. Other side, you was the bold, fierce one. Jessica was one of us but you were the one who shaped my life and taught me about love."

He swiped her bangs slowly," I wish you were here as your brother and Natsu are highly misunderstood. I want you to come back to me. It's been a long since I've hold you."

A drop of tear, which held thousands of emotions slipped from his eyes. As he put his head besides her while gripping her hands, his tears flowing carelessly.

It was slow but it was there he was not hallucinating, he rubbed his eyes and it was again.

He abruptly pressed the red button and scream for doctors.

The nurse ran inside the ward.

"What is the matter sir?" she asked while checking Juvia's pulse and beats.

"It moved, her fingers were moving. There was friction but I saw it."

Nurse paused as doctor entered the ward, he checked her out and stopped.

"Congratulations Mr, Fullbusters it's miracle that she responded to your thoughts. Keep it up she will be waking up soon if she receives it. We are doing our best and monitoring her reactions past two months and we have notice movement too. We have provided our best."

And her fingers moved. And they looked at her and gasped when they saw the movement in her body and with painfully fifteen struggled minutes later she opened her eyes, a tear rolled out if it. Her body was still in the shock.

Her throat felt rough like sandpaper but she managed it.

"G-Gray", her voice hoarse and cracked.

It crashed on him like a tsunami waves. Old loving memories of them. As he trembled on his legs and fell beside her bed holding her hand, thanking every God in heaven. It was the moment when he felt complete for the first in a long time.

X_X

Jessica hanging up her call turned to Sting . She was talking to her father in France.

"I wanted to ask you something. Actually Natsu told me." she was nervous, didn't know why but deep down she wants to know if it was true.

"What?" Sting asked as he was fixing his bike in the garage. He was just wearing hung low black jeans and was shirtless. It was sight to die. He was glistening in sweat but was looking like Kevin klein model. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day?" he raised his eyebrows.

She blushed, "Nothing in particular."

What the heck just happened. She love Natsu but what was this. She just wanted to ask if he loves her as Natsu predicted, but she was suddenly getting overwhelmed.

A hand gripped her shoulder and slowly turned her.

"Don't stress to much it's not good for your health." again her heart skipped a beat. It was troubling her.

Suddenly Sting's phone rang, he frowned it was _**Gray Fullbuster**_. Why he was calling.

"Hello, wha-" he wasn't able to complete his sentence, when he said.

"Juvia, she is awake. Come quickly."

And it was cut.

He was shocked, he turned, eyes brimming with tears. Jessica panicked.

"What happened? Who called."

"Juvia, she is ok. She responded."

She was in shock, her friend was ok. She was in coma for a long time.

She wrapped her arms around him and before she knew, his lip crashed on her.

It was like waves crashing to the shore. Sparks were flying everywhere, wherever they touched each other. It was kiss full of emotions, feeling, unknown bond and old memories.

It was nothing sexual, just a lips on lips, no tongue involved. But it was one which said many things, words were not capable of expressing.

They pulled apart, his forehead resting on her, "Let's go."

She didn't need to ask anymore. She got her answer. The almighty cold and collected Sting Eucleffe have special space in her heart.

She was afraid to accept it herself. Maybe it was late after all. She cannot escape it anymore. She was to busy chasing Natsu to notice it. That the love of her life was right in front of her all the time.

X_X

Natsu had switched his cell off and took Lucy to his mansion. He didn't wanted to say anything. After school he threw her over his shoulder and hop in the car.

"Ouch, you are so rude." she glared at him while rubbing her hand. He smiled at her as he bend and kissed her bruised skin.

"Sorry babe. I was to rough with you but i can't hold it."

"NATSU", she blushed at his suggestive tone.

He sneaked closer to her and took her in his lap. She tried to escape.

"Why are you so stubborn. Can't you let me hold you for a few minutes." as he nuzzled his face in her neck.

She paused and ran her one hand in his hair while other was resting on his cheek.

"I am not sure what's going on with you."

"Shut up now, kiss me." he chided playfully.

"Wait, the driver."

"Don't push or I'll do more than a kissing." his voice was serious and threateningly accurate.

"But you are sweating, you need shower first."

He sighed and slowly loosened his grip on her, "Well in that case I really need shower first.

They were in his mansion, inside his bedroom he discarded his shirt.

" What are you doing? " she panicked.

" Like you said, I need to shower first. And don't act like you haven't seen anything of my body." he winked at her.

"But still, its awkward for me. It's true that we had done it. But I am shy about it." she said the last part hesitantly slow.

He walked towards her, "so I guess we need to get rid of your shy habit first about our display of affection."

She frowned as he pulled her into him.

"You don't understand it's just little hard for me."

"Then I'll help you kitten." he nipped her neck as a hickey appeared there.

She blushed, "How you going to do it?"

"Because I want to bath, let's do it together."

She pushed him,"Respect my boundaries. You don-"

He puts his fingers on her lips while bursts into laughing.

She was confused and then realized, he was pulling her leg, "You are shameless."

He paused and as his laughter died down, he tucked her strained of hair behind her ears.

"I wasn't kidding about doing everything together. But I respect you and will never force you into anything. You are my other half damn it."

She melted, don't know how and when. But just did.

She launched herself at him, jumped up into his arms, his eyes were wide in surprise but he held her as he trembled a bit. Her face buried into his neck.

" Now what? "

" Thanks for being in my life Natsu."

He chuckled as he caressed her hair.

"You are such a Drama queen. I wa, OUCH WOMAN!"

he hissed as he heard her laugh. It was music to her ears.

"I didn't bite you, i was just returning the favour of hickey."

"But you bit to harshly."

"Sorry for hurting you baby Natsu. I was to rough but I can't hold it."

She mimicking his words from car ride.

They both laughed as he carried her to the bathroom and put her besides the bathtub, " Alright then, you take bath here. I'll take the one downstairs the other side. Don't be long."

He stood while kissing her lips softly and closed the doors behind him.

She saw there was a extra wardrobe, she opened, it was full of feminine stuff, makeup and accessories. Down side full of clothes.

She gasped, he built the whole corner in his own bathroom just for her. And saw two toothbrush in stand. It was like they are married. She felt blush dusting of her cheeks.

As she entered the bath.

Half an hour minutes later she was out as she wrapped a towel around her body. While drying her hair. She reached for her clothes but paused as a mischievous idea hit her mind.

She came outside and nearly melted at the sight Natsu was lying on bed maybe sleeping, it was truth he was tired.

But she didn't knew that he will fell asleep after the shower and hitting the bed.

She slowly approached him. His eyes opened again. He looked at her and blinked.

"Luce?" he was confused. Still his mind hazy from sleeping.

Aww so cute like a lost baby. She can't hold it anymore. She bent over her head and kissed his forehead then the tip of his nose.

"Wh_what are you wearing?" his voice broke a little. It was suddenly to hot for him. Was air-conditioning stopped?

"Just found these clothes, so I picked up and wore them." she sounds like an innocent kid but her eyes held the drunken seduction.

Suddenly she was pinned under him. His breathing was hard and raged.

"You'll be the death of me", his voice was next to her ear. As she arches her body to get closer to him.

He bends down to kiss her. And before they knew they were lost into each other.

She was into deep slumber when she heard the voice of her cell ringing. She opened her eyes and looked out of the window. It was nearly around five in the evening. She gently tried to get out of Natsu's grip around her waist. But it was useless he tightened it everytime she struggled.

After few struggles she was free, as Natsu frowned in his sleep at the lack of her warmth.

She received the call it was Jellal.

"What is it Jellal. Hi."

"THANKS FOR THE REPLY! I WAS TRYING NATSU'S CELL BUT IT WAS OFF FINALLY YOU PICKED UP."

she noticed, she had seventeen missed calls, five from Gray, two from Sting and others from Jellal. She panicked.

"What happened?"

She saw, Natsu woke up at her restless behaviour. He gave her concerned gaze. As he pulled her to his chest and rub her back in soothing manner.

Surprisingly it calm down her.

"COME TO THE HOSPITAL AND TAKE NATSU WITH YOU, I'M SURE HE IS WITH YOU."

"what happened?"

"JUST COME QUICKLY, JUVIA WOKE UP FROM HER COMA."

and line was dead.

"Who was it?" Natsu asked full of caution and concerns as he took phone from her shaking hands.

She turned to him, "Juvia is awake from he comatose state. Jellal called to inform."

This time Natsu was shocked, as this news hit him also like a tsunami waves.

"Let's go." Lucy gave him encouraging smile. He tightened his grip on her.

"Yeah let's go." they stood as he left a soft kiss on her forehead.

X_X

_**A/n:Sup Guys?? Hope you are all fine and shining. now the other major character is back. Gray needs his daily dose of Juvia. So now new twist await for nalu Read and review. Take care till then. **_


	23. chapter 23

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**__**X_X**_

They were all gathered, but there was pindrop silence. They were allowed to go inside her ward but not give anymore stress to Juvia.

Gray was unmovable from her other side of bed.

Sting was still shell shocked from this, he ignored the others presence as he approached her, eyes brimming with tears.

"_Hey munchkin. We were not supposed to play hide and seek for this long._" he touched her cheeks with both palms, cupping her face and placed a feather like kiss on her forehead.

"St..Sting." her voice was still hoarse but better, she was able to form little sentences now.

She looked around and saw one new face.

Lucy's eyes were locked with Juvia as Natsu gave her reassuring look while placing his hand securely around her waist.

" Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu's flower." she smiled politely.

"Actually more than that, she's my girlfriend rather than calling her flower." Natsu announced in one breath.

Everything stopped, when Gray smiled and Jellal also gave small smile, "Finally you both accepted even it took this long. We were tired watching you both getting all hot and heavy for each other. And don't even ask about the obvious sexual tension building between you two kids."

Lucy's face burning with embarrassment as Natsu rubbing her back to calm her down and glared at Gray," Shut down, stop harassing my girl."

"Hell no! now we also have to deal with his eccentric possessiveness."

"You.." Natsu was about to say but Lucy put her hand on his chest, stopping him. He realised his mistake and gave Juvia apologizing look.

She smiled and shook her head, "Wow you have really changed. And I'm glad you got her."

Sting looked at Jessica, he knew from start that the bond between Natsu and Lucy was unbreakable. He was worried for her but he was surprised when he saw her smiling at them with genuine eyes and unconsciously she was holding his hands, when their eyes met.

The hell going on.

Gray stood and took Juvia's hand in his, while looking at his friends, "I have to confess it was me who was in love with Juvia, Natsu was never the part of this but after the unfortunate events he stepped up to the the culprit for my sins."

Sting was speechless as he was torn between truths and lies. He punished Natsu for nothing. He wasn't able to meet his gaze, he felt the tortured feeling and emptiness inside his heart. Suddenly he felt a hand over his shoulder.

He turned and found it was Natsu. Softly smiling at him. He mouthed, "We'll talk about it later."

Yeah! he nodded back. It was stressful for Juvia.

They shared their lives events and she kept catching up. Suddenly she yawn, "Sorry guys but I'm feeling a bit sleepy."

"It's been a long time, rest." Sting tucked her hair behind her ear. He helped her on the bed as tucking her under the sheet.

X_X

They talk about her health and doctors replied, they need to keep her in hospital for her recovery and to make sure she was ok enough.

So she will spend next two months in recovery.

Gray was still in her ward silently sitting beside her bed.

Jellal was out to get stuff for his master.

Now just four of them were sitting in the same old park, Natsu was sitting with Lucy, his arms like metal around her. She felt blush creeping around her face as he was unwilling to let her go.

Jessica was sitting in front of them while she was just looking with passive face.

Sting was sitting not far from them as he threw the bud of the cigarette.

Natsu couldn't help but the thing is Sting and Jessica both were here, so he wasn't ready to let Lucy go out of his sight.

Sting was still uncomfortable, how to strike this conversation.

Jessica stood and motioned for Natsu to come with her. Lucy and Sting was awkward at the gesture but Natsu stood silently and followed her.

X_X

They were both at the other side of the park.

"You know I'll never agree to marry you. So please stop." he said curtly.

Even she knew still it hurts that he detest her the most.

"I never knew you hated me this much but, that's what I need to discuss with you. I won't disturb Lucy or you anymore. I'm sorry."

"Are you planning something again? Or playing emotional card?"

Jessica felt tears falling from her eyes, "I know it hard to believe but I've realized all the horrible deeds that I have done to you guys. I am not asking for anything just your forgiveness."

Natsu gave her heated gaze, "If you really want this then broke this so called engagement. I'll talk to my parents, you do with your."

Jessica was freeze, "You know our parents maybe won't agree with this but I am ready to break it off."

She wiped her tears and gave him sympathetic look, "You know what you're going to face once you reveal your relationship with Lucy.

His eyes soften," I've left the whole world for her. Nothing can phase me anymore. Her love gave me confidence to face any problem with smile."

"You truly love her." she said in low voice as breeze was blowing softly, while the sun was setting and sky was turned orange and purple. Her own eyes driven by the boy sitting other side, Sting maybe we'll have our own happy ending.

X_X

Lucy's heart was unsteady, she was worried they were taking so long. Why Natsu is gone with her, fear gripping her heart even she truly trusted him with her life but Jessica was whole different matter.

"She maybe acted like a bitch but she is actually just a wounded scared girl. You don't have to worry anymore." Sting spoke with a gentle voice as he sense her distress.

"I don't know what to say." she looked at her hands, clasped falling in her lap.

They saw Natsu and Jessica was returning.

X_X

Sting looked at the tears in her eyes, he frowned. Did something happened. He was open his mouth when he saw Jessica looking at him while smiling face genuinely.

His whole world lit up, his heart skipped a beat.

Natsu gave him one final nod, he grabbed Lucy's hand giving the couple some private time.

Lucy was confused.

"Natsu what happened?"

"Maybe Jessica could be another bridesmaid in our wedding." he smiled at her.

She paused, "Did she say that to you?"

"No, but I know her enough. She was herself today. After a lonely childhood incident she was sent to France for her treatment. But deep down she'll always our firecracker. And she said sorry for acting like bitter bitch towards you."

Wow, Lucy was speechless. She didn't even know what happened but she was confused," why didn't she came to apologize to me."

" She just wanted some time to face you. Try to understand and.. " he turned and jerk her towards him. His breath fanning over her lips.

Her eyes closing on instincts, as she gripped his jacket and another hand sneaking behind his neck playing with his soft pink hair.

He sighed in relief, her touch was his sanity.

" And..? " she asked him.

Their lips touching, just merely apart.

"I'm going to break this engagement, she agrees to let me go and going to talk to our family."

Her ministration stopping in mid which made him frowned.

"What's wrong?" he sounds concerned.

She cupped his face in her palms, "You have the idea what will happen after this?"

"I don't give damn whatever happen till I got your hands holding mine. And remember I had told first I'll tell our friends about us and then family and world. Our friends is off the list, now time to talk to our families."

Lucy's face was buried in his chest as she heard his heart pumped rapidly. He felt the same things like her. But she was more worried about him. He was unaware of the crude and cruel world. But she was afraid of their own families, their reaction, she don't know if they are ready to oppose them. But she was assured that she can walk the sea of fire just for him.

She hold his hand intertwining her fingers with his. While kissing his tips and knuckles softly.

"Whatever you want master, this flower is bound to follow you blindly to hell."

He nipped her neck and she yelped, "Ouch. good way to ruin romantic moments pervert"

He smirked while dipping his head catching her lips, "It ain't my fault you keep making me fall for you more and more, with your cheesy and corny words."

She hugged him tightly as her hand unbuttoned his top buttons of white shirt and tracing the hard lean muscles of his chest and back.

He felt his breath hitched as she put soft kisses on his chest while unbuttoned whole shirt in swift manner and tracing his abs.

He stopped her suddenly, she groaned in frustration and tried to grab him.

He twisted her around and pinned her back to his chest. She can feel heat radiating from him. As he left soft kisses in her neck while reaching her earlobe.

Softly bitting it, "Stop it baby, or you want me to take you in the park in open public place. But I don't mind adding our personal memories here."

He licked her neck while the sweet sent of roses hit him like a drug.

Realisation hitting her like a cold water as she pushed him away while blushing furiously," OH MY GOD, YOUR PERVERT BEHAVIOUR IS TURNING ME INTO CHEAP ONE LIKE YOU."

Natsu couldn't hold it anymore as he was laughing hard. Lucy was glaring at him with puffed up cheeks from anger as the sight of his naked chest and hard abs distracting her.

Her glare melting away turned into appreciating look as she keeps her eyes glued to him.

"Are you done?" she was broken form the magic when she saw the smug look on his face.

Blush dusting from her face.

Oh my God, he caught me drooling over him. She turned her back to him.

Suddenly she felt his soft hands turning her face to him, his love filled soft eyes captured her.

He tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Relax, I was just teasing you and don't forget this whole ultimate sexy hunk only belongs to you, love. Do whatever you want with me. I'll never resist you."

His last words held the promise of wild hidden mischief in it.

"Damn sure, this body belongs to me. Cover up I don't want some random girl looking at you." she said as she saw some passing by junior high girls giggling while looking at him with adorable looks.

He laughed as he saw her reactions, she was huffing profanity at those girls and roughly jerk him to her from his shirt and clasping the buttons by herself.

He bends while resting his arms over her shoulder, "Not my perverting action but my possessiveness rubbing on you."

She blushed and looked at him, "So you got only right to get jealous or possessive over me. Remember I get the same effects like you do. when some random guys hit on me."

His eyes darkening over the thought of random guy flirting with her, unconsciously tightened his grip on her, she poked his dimple," See."

He sighed," I can see I ain't winning any argument ever even after marriage."

She kissed him softly," That's true Mr Dragneel."

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Dragneel."

As they exited the park didn't noticing the flashing light of camera catching their private intimate moments.

X_X

_**A/n: its been long. I apologize for late updating. Now don't forget to read, review. Stay bless angels. And thanks for all the messages. I appreciate them. @@**_


End file.
